


Make or Break

by grahamcrakr



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Background Relationships, Carrier Gene, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, M/M, Male Carrier, Mpreg, Slow Build, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 77,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcrakr/pseuds/grahamcrakr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is next in line to inherit his father's company. He was never told he needed to start a family first to get that inheritance. It doesn't help that his fiancée is unwilling to become pregnant.</p><p>Enter Kise, who has been down on his luck thanks to a leg injury that's cost him his dream career in basketball, and who just so happens to be a Male Carrier, able to be the surrogate for Aomine.</p><p>Aomine needs a child; Kise needs the money. There is a need and a means to fulfill it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, another fic! AoKise, you've blessed my muse with another one! Not sure how long this will be, but I hope you'll stick with me to the end!
> 
> Heads up, AoKise will be end game, but to start Aomine will be with someone else. It's a slow build to that happy ending.
> 
> Mpreg is a thing here, so if you're squicky about it, sorry, but not sorry.

The sun was sweltering hot overhead and the summer air was thick from humidity. Blond locks matted with sweat were pushed aside by a dust covered hand.

 

“Oi, Kise-san! You've met your quota today, kid. See Ohno-san for your payment.”

 

The blond in question waved in acknowledgment before securing the large construction tool he was using. He headed straight for the on-site trailer that housed his supervisor, Ohno.

 

After a polite knock on the door, he let himself in. “Excuse me, Ohno-san? I'm here for my payment?”

 

“Ah, Kise-kun. I have it here. I need to discuss a little matter with you though.”

 

“Oh? What is it, sir?”

 

“Ehh, as you know, we hired you on as a temp. Things are starting to wrap up here at the site, so, per upper management, we're letting the temporary hands go.”

 

Kise's heart sunk at the dismissal but he kept as neutral as possible. “Sorry about that, Kise-kun. I know you were looking for something a little more long term. There's a little extra in there for inconvenience.”

 

“Thank you, Ohno-san, for the opportunity. Have a good day.” Kise's smile was stiff and his usually bright golden eyes had dimmed to a murky yellow. He left the trailer and the site with his last paycheck in hand, his demeanor far more somber than before.

 

As soon as he made it back to his apartment, Kise slumped down against the door, defeat hitting him. “Fuck! I needed this job for at least another month!”

 

Kise kicked at the nearest object in his frustration, that being a basketball, which bounced against a wall and rolled towards him. He glared at it fiercely, picking it up only to fling it somewhere further into the apartment.

 

Just as he made to walk towards his bathroom, a deep pain in his foot shot up his leg, effectively doubling him over to let the pain pass through. With unwilling tears gathering in his eyes, he worked at massaging the muscles that had become aggravated. “It's all because of this fucking injury!”

 

When the pain finally subsided, Kise slowly shuffled to his bathtub to run a hot bath. As he slid in the hot water, he tried to relax, but the disappointment of the day and the worry of what would come as a result weighed on him.

 

Another throb in his leg led his thoughts back to the future he would've had if he hadn't lost it all on this injury.

 

He had always been good at sports, but basketball gave him the satisfaction of a challenge that no other sport had been able to achieve. And thanks to his amazing skills of observation and copying, he was gifted a spot amongst a team of other basketball prodigies, nicknamed the Generation of Miracles.

 

It gave him a reputation, one that had several colleges begging him to play for them. He received a full ride scholarship to Tokyo University for joining their team.

 

Things were going very well for Kise there. He brought them victory after victory for two years when in his third year, one particularly vicious team played dirty and purposely fouled on him to bash at his leg. It caused a minor fracture and a tear in his leg muscle, both of which cost him dearly.

 

All of the specialists he saw told him to take it easy and refrain from playing for a while to properly heal. He failed to listen in his desperation to keep playing for the team, stressing the injury to the point of no perfect recovery, meaning intensive sports were no longer doable.

 

They benched him from the team, permanently. And the basketball scouts that had originally come to offer him a chance to become professional, gave their condolences for a career lost before he even had it.

 

Basketball and his Perfect Copy skill was supposed to be his shining legacy! An amazing basketball prodigy gone pro! Playing for the big leagues! Signed onto a US team!

 

No, instead he gets grounded from his lofty dream and ejected from any form of luck from there.

 

Now useless, the university took the scholarship from him. And with the shit grades he had, he was forced to drop out. He tried to get a stable job, but more than half of the good jobs required at least a degree or some previous experience with the skill. Unfortunately his copying skill wouldn't cut it if they weren't even willing to train him.

 

It's been two years since then, with him scrounging up money where he can with any job that would take him.

 

At one point, he got so desperate, getting money from a loan shark by the name of Haizaki Shougo to keep up on payments for his ongoing physical therapy and apartment rent.

 

But it was a very poor decision on his part, because now he's struggling to pay back the loan shark, and Haizaki is the most persistent little shit when it comes to collecting.

 

The water in the tub eventually went cold, forcing him to leave the tub. Kise got out with an exhausted sigh, drying off and dressing up for bed, and rather than stare depressingly into his empty cupboard and fridge for food that doesn't exist, he headed straight to bed, hoping at the very least that the next day won't suck so much.

 

XXX

 

Of course, for Kise, a better day is far too much to ask for. He wakes up to bloody sheets between his legs and cramping in his lower abdomen.

 

“Fuck! And now my period is here! As if shit in my life couldn't be any worse!”

 

Kise changes his underwear and adds a menstrual pad to sop up the flow of blood. He rips the sheets off of his bed with disdain and attempts to scrub out the blood before deeming it a lost cause and throwing it in the trash.

 

“Shit. Now I need to buy new sheets…” While he wasn't feeling particularly motivated to head out thanks to his current condition, he didn't have any extra bed sheets (and he didn't want to risk bleeding on his mattress), and he needed to find another job (which was the absolute most important thing).

 

Kise dressed up quickly in the most comfortable clothes he owned, which was a pair of shorts and a loose tank top, before heading out to the store.

 

Shopping for bed sheets was a boring, but thankfully quick task. He also took the opportunity to grab some other necessities, like pain killers and more pads.

 

As he waited in line, the two men in front of him were chattering away about a baby of their friend’s. Usually he wouldn’t eavesdrop on others’ conversations, but when he heard them mention the word “Carrier,” they instantly had his attention.

 

“I know right? So sweet of him to be the surrogate carrier for his neighbor! I’m sure it’s not easy on the body. Apparently, he didn’t ask for payment, but they still paid him very generously! Like, upwards of ten million yen!”

 

“Yeah! I heard those fertility centers pay very well for offering to be a surrogate. And they are always looking for more surrogates! Female  _ or _ male carriers!”

 

“Oh, believe me. If I were a carrier, I’d sign up to be a surrogate for that kind of money! That’s more than what a lot of households make a year! And just to bring a baby into the world.”

 

“Sometimes I feel so envious of male carriers! I wish my partner and I could conceive, but neither one of us is a carrier.”

 

“Then maybe you need a surrogate!”

 

They started diverting from their conversation from there, so Kise tuned them out, but what they discussed had sparked some interest in him. Eventually the two men finished buying their goods and Kise was next up.

 

The cashier looked at his items as she rang them up. “How sweet of you! Buying pads and pain meds for a girlfriend?”

 

The question was innocent and meant to be friendly so Kise gave an awkward smile back. “Eh, something like that…” Just as he finished paying and was handed back his items, he winced as yet another cramp went through him, clutching at his abdomen.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Kise waved off the cashier. “Ugh, yeah, just those menstrual cramps, you know?” He left it at that, not noticing the embarrassment that came over the cashier as he took his purchases with him.

 

On his way home, his thoughts wandered back to the conversation he overheard about surrogate carriers.  _ He _ was a carrier. He learned he was one when he experienced his first menstruation right as he entered middle school.

 

Carriers were males born with a genetic mutation that gave them a functioning uterus and ovaries, allowing them to conceive and birth children. Outside of being able to have children, it also meant experiencing menstruation cycles like females, though not as frequent as every month, but every other month.

 

Male carriers were originally seen as taboo, being so rare to find. The first records of male carriers wrote that most societies discriminated against them, but there were a few countries that revered them. Eventually, more males were discovered to have this mutation, forcing society to accept those with the condition. And while more readily accepted in Modern Day, carriers were still small in population.

 

The only downside to being a carrier is not knowing you're one until you reach puberty. Kise was disappointed that he'd developed the gene, but his parents and sisters made sure to treat him no differently, which was appreciated because truly nothing had changed for him. Of course, menstruating was awkward, and the pain and bloating that came with it was also undesired, but it was  _ him _ now, and he couldn’t quite change that.

 

But learning he could actually use this trait to earn some much needed money? Desperate times call for desperate measures, and making more money than the average household for simply carrying a baby full term, well, Kise felt he could do that.

 

As soon as he got home, he hot packed his lower abdomen, popped some painkillers and got out his laptop to do more research on surrogates. If he was going to do this, he was not going in blind.

 

XXX

 

Kise found himself in front of the Seirin Fertility Center a week later, finally done with his period and ready to be examined to see if he can be a surrogate.

 

“Hi,” He said shyly to the front receptionist whose name read Furihata. “I’m here to see Kuroko-sensei?”

 

“Oh, are you Kise Ryouta?”

 

“Umm, yes. How did you know that?”

 

“It's not every day we receive a surrogacy application from a male carrier.”

 

“Oh. Is it really that rare?” Kise was feeling more self consciousness now.

 

Furihata could see his nervousness and gave a comforting smile. “I don't mean to make you feel like an anomaly or anything. It's just, not a lot of carriers want to do this kind of thing.”

 

“Why's that?”

 

“Dunno. I mean, I'm a carrier myself and I never considered it an option as something I could do for others. Nowadays though, my husband, Seijuurou, would never let me be a surrogate.”

 

“You're a carrier too?” Kise looked surprised, and a little excited if he were honest with himself. He had never knowingly met another carrier; it wasn't something openly shared if it wasn't necessary and there was no clear way knowing just by looking.

 

“Yup! I have two little ones! A five year old and a two year old, both boys, both a handful.”

 

“Wow, congratulations!” Furihata had gone through two pregnancies, though he hardly looked like he was past twenty-five years old. Now Kise was even more curious about what pregnancy would be like for a surrogate.

 

“Thank you! If you officially decide to become a surrogate with us, I'll gladly give you pointers for the pregnancy. Alright, now just have a seat. Nurse Aida will be out in a moment to get you and take down your vitals before you see Kuroko-sensei.”

 

Kise nodded and looked around the waiting room. It was pretty much empty aside from one young woman who looked to be early on in her pregnancy. Curious, he approached her. “Excuse me, but are you a surrogate?”

 

The young woman looked up from her magazine with surprise. “Oh, um, yes.” She gave him a small smile which he returned.

 

“How is it? Being a surrogate? And what’s it like being...pregnant?”

 

She chuckled. “Full of questions. Are you looking for a surrogate?”

 

“Uhh, no. Was thinking of becoming one actually.”

 

“Oh, so you’re a carrier.” She looked intrigued rather than disgusted, much to Kise’s relief. “That’s cool.  I’ve only seen one male carrier here at the center. Pretty rare to see admittedly. One of my cousins has the carrier gene, but he’s pretty dead set on never conceiving.”

 

She stroked her baby bump with another smile. “To answer your question, being a surrogate is not terribly difficult. Pregnancy has a lot of physical discomforts, yes, but that's not what's difficult to handle. There are a lot of emotional matters to deal with, and that's the most difficult part as a surrogate.”

 

“What- what does that mean?”

 

The woman's smile turned a little sad. “You are in a binding contract that says you will carry and birth a healthy child for another person. The most important thing to remember as a surrogate is that this baby is not your own, though you’ve carried it until birth. Never let yourself get too attached, it will just hurt more when you have to part. I learned that the hard way the first time I became a surrogate.”

 

“Wow. Umm, sorry if I brought up some bad memories or something, but that was very helpful to know. Thank you.”

 

“No, it’s fine. This is my third time now, so I’ve gotten the hang of it. What about you? Why are you doing this?”

 

“I...kind of need the money and I heard this paid well.” Kise gave a sheepish look.

 

“That’s a first for why I’ve heard anyone decide on becoming a surrogate.”

 

“Yeah…Probably not the best reason to do this.”

 

Before the conversation could turn any more awkward, the door to the patient rooms opened and a stern faced woman walked out. “Kise Ryouta?”

 

“That’s me!” He stood up immediately and made for the door.

 

“Hey!” The young woman called after him. “Good luck to you!” He waved to her in thanks before following after the nurse.

 

When the door closed behind him, Nurse Aida brought him into a private room and closed the door behind them.

 

“Okay Kise-kun, I'm Nurse Aida Riko. I'll be working with Kuroko-sensei in overseeing your pregnancy, should you choose to become a surrogate with us. I just need to get some information, so right now I'll need you to stand straight and still for me.” He did as she told, standing awkwardly while she did nothing else but stare him down. “Alright, you can have a seat.”

 

“Umm, you don't need to take my vitals?”

 

“I just did. You used to play basketball, didn't you?”

 

“Yeah, I did actually.”

 

“I could tell based on your muscle tone. Though it looks like you haven't played in a while, probably because of your leg, which you take caution to step with and not apply too much pressure to.”

 

Kise was more amazed than irked at how easily she learned of his disability. “You can see all that?”

 

“I used to coach when I was in highschool. My dad is also a fitness trainer and physical therapist so I picked up some skills from him.” Riko finished jotting down her notes on her clipboard before looking at him once more.

 

“Well, you're in good shape. Your physique is on the slender side, which is not necessarily a bad thing, but it makes your hips a little bit more narrow, which might make natural birth a little more painful. But I’d say you’re good to go as a surrogate.”

 

“That’s good to hear. Is there anything different to carrier pregnancies that I should know about?”

 

Riko’s look turned thoughtful. “Well, conception is different for carriers, but that doesn’t matter too much as you’ll be receiving in-vitro treatment to ensure conception. Umm, pregnancy wise, it’s mostly the same as with women. You’ll potentially experience nausea, fatigue, maybe some cramping. I’ve heard in some rare cases that male carriers have lactated.”

 

“And birth?”

 

“As I mentioned, your pelvis is a bit more slender than compared to most women. It will still be possible for you to naturally birth the child, it’ll be uncomfortable though. If there are any complications, of course we will use caesarean section. Don’t worry too much about it. Carriers would not have continued as an evolution if nature hadn’t found a way to push the baby out.”

 

“Comforting…”

 

A knock came from the door before it opened to a young man with somewhat messy light blue hair and soft eyes. “Hello there, I’m Dr. Kuroko Tetsuya. You must be Kise Ryouta, our male carrier applicant?” Kuroko quickly scanned over the notes Riko had written down.

 

“Yup! And Aida-san said I check out fine, so I think I’ll become a carrier.”

 

Kuroko gave him a warm smile which somehow made Kise feel good in making this decision. “That’s great to hear, Kise-kun! You would be our second carrier here, but we promise you’re in the best of hands.”

 

“Admittedly, I’m kind of nervous about all this. I didn’t know carriers could be surrogates until recently. I...umm, originally applied because I need the money, but I’m starting to like the idea of helping a couple start their family.”

 

“The mindset of wanting to help others start a family is definitely one thing we want in our surrogates. It’s an important thing to remember when we write up the contracts with our clients.”

 

“How does that work, by the way?”

 

“Well, first our client will choose how they wish to start their family. Some may wish to start their family with In-Vitro Fertilization, where the clients would provide both the eggs and sperm that the surrogate will gestate. Some may go with traditional surrogacy, which means the surrogate would provide the egg and the client would provide the sperm.

 

If they choose to go with traditional surrogacy, we give the client the option to choose who their surrogate will be. Of course, we then give the offer to our surrogate to either accept or deny. We only go forward with the surrogacy for either method if both parties consent.”

 

“Okay, and if both parties consent?”

 

Riko continued for Kuroko, “We have the surrogate and client meet to discuss the terms of the contract before writing it up and having everything signed. And once all of that is squared away, the actual fertilization and surrogacy takes place. We’ll take care of all of your treatment and care, as well as labor, to ensure that everything is in order.”

 

Kise nodded in understanding. He still felt a little bit anxious, but a part of that could be from the growing excitement within him. It felt like this could be the start to something new, something bigger and better, and what he definitely needed at this time was something better. “That all makes sense. So, let’s do this!”

  
“Welcome to Seirin, Kise-kun.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Next chapter already!
> 
> Actually, I had a good amount of this chapter written up before I posted this story, because I debated posting this chapter as the actual beginning! I changed my mind in the end, deciding to post Kise's side first for more exposition.
> 
> In other news, I'm suuuupppeeerrrrr over the moon by the great response you guys have given me! Thank you so much!

“This is the dumbest thing ever.” Navy eyes glared at each individual of the board of directors sitting at the conference table with him. More than half of them will disappear once he’s the Head.

 

“But Aomine-san, this is your duty as the next head of Blue Peak Corporation!” One of the men at the table spoke up.

 

Aomine Daiki leaned back in the thick leather chair he occupied. His brow furrowed and his scowl deepened. This was not what he wanted to hear at eight in the morning.

 

The young man folded his hands together. “So you're telling me that in order to succeed my father and inherit all of his holdings, I need to start a family?”

 

The thick silence was answer enough.

 

“Who the fuck came up with that stipulation?” His tone thinly veiling the anger he held.

 

One of the directors sitting at the end of the table shakily answered, “They are in the bylaws of the company, sir, written by your Great-Grandfather. And if you withhold having an heir, then you will defer inheritance of this company.”

 

“Fucking ridiculous,” he growled.

 

“Your marriage to Meisa is in the next six months, isn't it? Children will naturally come to follow. Why do you seem reluctant then?” Another director, one sitting closest to him and the youngest in the room, Imayoshi if he remembered correctly, gave a questioning look.

 

Because Daiki knew she’d never agree to such a stupid thing! Not like it was any of their business how his relationship was with his fiancée, but if they're prodding for confirmation that he'd comply, then he'd leave them hanging. “I'll have to talk to the future missus about it.”

 

“It is for securing your place as leader, Aomine-san, just as your father has done before you.” Imayoshi gave him a smirk with the push of his glasses. Daiki wanted to punch him in the face for it.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Meeting dismissed.” The tension that had built up in the room finally dispersed with each board member that left the room. It finally left Daiki by himself to his thoughts.

 

“What a load of crap.” He let out an exasperated sigh before pushing away from the table and out of the chair.

 

As he walked out of the conference room, he pulled out his phone and dialed up the first person saved under his favorites. “Hey, Meisa, I just got out of the meeting. Ready for breakfast? Good, I'll have the driver bring you over to the restaurant. See you there.”

 

XXX

 

“Ohh there you are, honey!” A busty blonde bounced up from the restaurant table she was seated at to immediately latch onto Daiki’s arm, kissing him on both cheeks in greeting. “You didn't wake me up before you left this morning.”

 

“Sorry, Meisa babe, I was in a rush.” Daiki gently shrugged out of her hold to seat himself.

 

“I hope it's not because I kept you up so late?” Meisa’s knowing look and seductive smile lightly warmed his face with a blush upon remembering last night. “I'm sorry, I couldn't resist last night.”

 

“T-That’s okay. I wasn't late or anything.”

 

“Oh, good. So? Any big decisions for the company? You're taking over as head, so I'm sure there must be changes coming.”

 

_ You have no idea. _ He grumbled in his thoughts before trying to dismiss the question. “Yeah, the directors let me know a few things I've got coming ahead…I'll tell you about them after we've had a bite. I’m starving.” Daiki flagged down a waiter to order their meals.

 

Meisa eyed him with confusion while he made his order. Was he being too clear about wanting to avoid the subject right now? He tried to cover up his nervousness behind the glass of water that had been brought out for him.

 

After she made her own order, she seemingly let it slip from her mind, instead going on about the plans for their upcoming wedding and her latest outing with the significant others of other rich moguls. He mostly tuned her out, not at all interested in the gossip, but smiled and acknowledged what she said where appropriate. Instead, he took the opportunity to study her features and remind himself why he was still here.

 

Certainly, he knew how to pick them. She was an exotic beauty by Japanese standards, half French thanks to her mother and the heiress to her Japanese father’s fortune. Meisa inherited her mother’s blonde locks and a set of hazel eyes, light brown ringed with blue. Her nose was long and the angles of her face a little sharper than Japanese women. She was petite like other Japanese women though, skinny, short and pale skinned. By far, the only thing not petite about her was her bust, which was definitely the first thing he noticed about her. Undeniably, it’s one of the reasons he likes her. He’s always loved busty women.

 

Outside of physical looks, he liked her well enough not to hate her. Choosing to propose to her was more of a spur of the moment decision, rather than one of actual deep thought and consideration. Satsuki thought he was insane for proposing--he felt it wasn’t a bad decision, all considering.  _ At least my kids will look good _ .

 

“Okay, Daiki, we’ve beaten around this busy long enough. What happened at the meeting this morning? Don’t think I didn’t notice how standoffish you’ve been.”

 

And  _ that  _ was one thing that actually surprised him--she’s proven she’s more than just an ample bust; she’s an acute observationalist, catching onto small details and using that knowledge to manipulate things her way. Probably how she’s come to be so spoiled.

 

Daiki let out a long sigh, knowing it was now time to break the news. He knew she wasn’t going to like it. “The Board let me know there are stipulations that need to be met before I’m officially able to inherit the company.”

 

“Stipulations...Okay? So what is it?”

 

“I...havetostartafamily.” He let out in a breath.

 

She frowned, “I didn’t quite catch that.”

 

“I need to start a family! Ensure my family’s lineage before I’m able to take over.”

 

Meisa was gaping at him now, no doubt shocked and displeased to hear it. “You need a child,” she repeated.

 

“Yes.”

 

“That means I need to be pregnant.”

 

“Pretty sure that’s a part of the process.” Daiki scoffed.

 

“But to have a child so soon?”

 

“I mean, the baby wouldn’t be here for a year, if all works out quickly, so there’s still plenty of time to get settled. You want what’s best for me, right? Best for us?”

 

“Well, yes-” Daiki cut her off. He was deflecting now.

 

“And we’re getting married soon, so wouldn’t children be a part of the future anyways?”

 

“Typically, but-”

 

“I know that’s pushing things forward a lot sooner, but-”

 

“We can do it.” “I can’t do it.” Came the simultaneous response.

 

It took Daiki a second to process what she’d said at the same time. “What?”

 

“I said I  _ can’t  _ do it! I don’t want to carry a child! I don’t want to get pregnant!”

 

There it was--the anticipated answer. “I see…” He slumped back in his seat, upset at himself for momentarily getting caught up in the argument, thinking she might actually agree with him for once.

 

“I don’t want to ruin my body for that. I hope you understand.” Of course that would be her main concern. Her vanity was the only thing in the way of him becoming one of the most powerful men in Japan.

 

“Uh-huh.” He unaffectedly took a sip of his now cold coffee, starting to tune her out for her sure-to-be-shallow response.

 

“I mean, you love my body the way it is right now! Having a baby will definitely ruin my figure.”

 

“Oh yeah, that’d be awful,” he couldn’t hold back his sardonic tone.

 

“Right? And we wouldn’t be able to spend as much time together, especially in bed.” She reached out and touched his arm, which he immediately recoiled from. She frowned, knowing exactly why he’d scorned her. “Oh, but baby, that doesn’t mean I don’t want you to get your inheritance! I’m sure you can find another way to become CEO.”

 

Daiki turned angry eyes on her. “No, there isn’t! The Board made it very clear that this must be done for me to inherit the company! You know I want this more than anything!”

 

She scoffed and gave her own glare. “I’m not going to be some fat, pregnant cow just so I can get saddled with the kid while you’re busy playing Chief Executive. If you want the spot so bad, then get someone else pregnant!” Meisa made to leave with that final statement, pushing away from the table in an attempt to storm off, but before she could, Daiki suddenly grabbed her arm.

 

“What did you say?” Rather than looking angry like she thought he’d be, Daiki looked like an idea was forming.

 

“I said get someone else pregnant! Now let go of me!”

 

“Get someone  _ else _ pregnant…” There were services like that. Oh, what were they called! “Meisa, what are those people called? The one’s who carry your baby for you?”

 

She stopped her struggle to look at him unsurely. “Umm, a surrogate?” Was he actually considering getting someone else pregnant? She only said that in anger, not to actually insinuate anything! She suddenly had a bad feeling.

 

“That’s it! A surrogate! We can go through a surrogate program so you don’t have to carry the child, we’ll start a family, and I’ll get my inheritance!” He pushed away from the table and threw down a large wad of cash that probably more than double the actual cost of their meal and service. “Let’s go. We’re going to a fertility center right now!”

 

“Daiki, I don’t think this is a good idea!”

 

He could care less what she thought. Since she had just forfeited the right to bear any of future his children, he wanted--no,  _ needed! _ \--to get this done.

 

He’ll get his inheritance, even if it means have a baby with someone else.

 

XXX

 

They arrived at the closest fertility center in as little as twenty minutes. Daiki was actually surprised by how close his office was to the facility. He could have walked there right after the meeting instead of dealing with Meisa and her pettiness.

 

Daiki stepped out of the car, leaving Meisa to sit by herself. She had screamed at him the whole ride over that she didn't like the idea of him impregnating anyone else while still refusing to become pregnant herself. He would have none of it though, because he was dead set on getting this done, Meisa’s approval or not.

 

“Sakurai, just bring Meisa home. I'll call you when I need you to get me.”

 

The ever-apologetic young man nodded before driving away. Daiki caught Meisa glaring at him from the window and he simply waved in response.

 

Walking inside, he was surprised to be immediately greeted by the receptionist. Not only was the receptionist friendly, the facility itself seemed warm and nice. “How can I help you?” The nameplate next to the receptionist said ‘Furihata’.

 

“Yeah, umm, Furihata-san, my name is Aomine Daiki and I'm looking to start a family?” Daiki found himself blushing. Saying the request outloud gave his situation more weight. Never would he have imagined these words leaving his mouth, yet here he was, forced to jump start his future

 

“Well you’ve come to the right place! We have several different ways of helping you start your family! Do you already know which method you’d like to use?”

 

Daiki scratched the back of his neck uneasily. “I- I don’t know any of this. I don’t even know where to begin. I just know I need to start a family.”

 

Furihata looked at him strangely for a moment before smiling it away. “No worries, sir! Let me contact our resident doctor, Kuroko-sensei, to help explain everything for you.”

 

Daiki was left standing there, awkwardly reading the posters about surrogacy and pregnancy that were scattered about the room when a light blue head of hair suddenly popped up in front of him. “Holy fuck! Where the hell did you come from?!”

 

“Sorry for scaring you. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, the doctor of this facility.” While his face seemed passive, his sky colored eyes held amusement from Daiki’s scare. “You are looking to start a family, correct?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Let's head to my office so we can discuss your options.”

 

Daiki followed after Kuroko, though he very nearly lost sight of him at one point, not expecting the shorter man to be so quick. They arrived at Kuroko’s office soon enough and Kuroko gestured for him to sit.

 

“If you don't mind me starting in this manner, what reasons would the heir to Blue Peak Corporation have for coming to us today?”

 

Daiki raised a brow, minutely surprised by Kuroko's bluntness. “You know who I am?”

 

“I don't particularly follow business news, but I've seen enough headlines to remember your name.”

 

“What business is it of yours that you know why I'm doing this?”

 

Kuroko turned very serious, and that was saying a lot considering how stoic he seemed. “The fact that you are using my services to fulfill whatever reason you have is why I need to know. The “asset” you're acquiring is a living, breathing human, not some  _ thing _ you can just throw away.”

 

Daiki’s lips thinned. Honestly, how many people had to know his plight? “I get it. But I'm kind of desperate here, alright? My fiancee doesn't want to become pregnant, but I need to start a family to make my parents happy.” It wasn't exactly a lie. He did need to appease his father with a child of his own, he just carefully omitted only needing the child to gain his own inheritance.

 

Kuroko didn’t look convinced, but didn’t say otherwise. Instead, he pulled out some brochures along with a portfolio. “If you’re sure that this is what you want to do, you have two options for surrogacy: traditional or in-vitro. In-vitra would require inseminating the eggs your partner provides with your semen.” He pointed to a few of the brochures for reference.

 

Daiki barely eyed over the diagrams before asking, “How do you get the eggs?”

 

“Surgery.”

 

“Oh. “Well that’s out of the question. Meisa would never go under the knife if it wasn’t for something cosmetic, probably. “Umm, and traditional?”

 

“Traditional is where we would inseminate the egg provided by the surrogate, which would add their own DNA to the mix.”

 

Hmm. That’s really his only option at this point. “Okay then. Should I choose to go with the traditional surrogacy, you said they would be providing the egg, so it would be half me, half her.” As long as the kid was half of his own blood, it didn’t really matter who the other half was.

 

“Yes.” Kuroko pushed forward the portfolio. “Inside are the profiles of available surrogates. You may choose whomever and we will give them the offer. Should they accept, we will proceed with arranging the surrogacy.”

 

“We’ll be writing up a contract, correct?”

 

“Yes. The terms and conditions will be created once we arrange a meeting with your chosen surrogate.”

 

“How fast can we get this done?”

 

“Gestation usually takes about forty weeks…” came the cheeky answer. Daiki almost missed the way Kuroko’s lips barely quirked up in amusement. Was that his way of joking?

 

Daiki narrowed his eyes, completely unamused. “I am aware of how long pregnancy takes, thanks. I mean how fast can we start this process?”

 

“Well, once you choose the surrogate and the offer is accepted, the process may take a week to get done. Then it’s just a waiting game until we’re certain the surrogate has successfully conceived.”

 

Daiki spared the brochures one last glance before grunting in acceptance. “I guess you’ll see me again tomorrow.” He scooped up the portfolio and made to leave. “Thanks for the info, Kuroko-sensei.”

 

XXX

 

Sakurai picked him up from Seirin and brought him home, though the nervous man stuttered out a recommendation against it. “She’s really not happy, Aomine-san. She’s torn up at least a third of her closet.”

 

“Fuck…” Daiki knew that meant a mandatory shopping trip worth at least five million yen. “Whatever. Small price to pay in the whole scheme of things.”

 

“I’m sorry, Aomine-san!”

 

Daiki would have scolded Sakurai for apologizing again but was stopped short when he was forced to duck from the stiletto heel being thrown at him. “Meisa! What the fuck!!”

 

“How dare you talk to me like that!”

 

“You’re the one who just chucked a shoe at me!”

 

“For good reason! You’re going to cheat on me with another woman just to get a child, just because I want to stay beautiful for you!”

 

“I’m not cheating on you! I’m getting a surrogate!”

 

“But you’ll have to have sex with her to get her pregnant!”

 

“Umm, no, I don’t! The center will take care of the procedure. I’m not going to have sex with anyone else.”

 

That finally made Meisa pause. “So you’re not cheating on me?”

 

“No!”

 

“And you promise you haven’t had sex with anyone else!”

 

“Meisa, I’m one-hundred percent telling the truth.” The next second and his arms were filled with the busty blonde.

 

“Oh, Daiki, I’m so glad!” She was snuggling into his chest and he had to resist the urge to shove her away, patting her half-heartedly instead.

 

“Look, whether you like it or not, I need this child. The Seirin Fertility Center will let us choose the surrogate. I know you don’t want to carry the baby, but I figured you could choose the surrogate since they’re taking care of that part for you.” Daiki handed her the portfolio, which she looked at warily. “Please choose one quickly. I want to get this started as soon as possible.”

 

She pouted but nodded in understanding. “I promise I’ll choose one, but only after you take me shopping.”

 

Daiki sighed heavily. He may be rich, but any time Meisa shopped, he swore his wallet felt lighter afterwards. ‘ _ For my future happiness _ ’ he mentally groaned. “Sakurai! We’re going shopping!”

 

XXX

 

After a couple of hours of non-stop shopping where Daiki was forced to tag along, he finally managed to wrangle her home and force her to look at the portfolio. And while she worked at criticizing each potential surrogate’s profile, he busied himself with catching up on business.

 

“So you’re telling me that Bakagami’s company has somehow surpassed our stock’s value today? Well what are we doing about it?! Put Imayoshi on the line.”

 

“Aomine,” came the mischievous voice of Imayoshi.

 

“I leave work for a couple of hours to figure out how to fulfill my inheritance stipulations, and this happens!”

 

“We’re working on it. How’s that going, by the way?”

 

“What?”

 

“Already working on an heir with Meisa?”

 

_ Wouldn’t that be nice! If she were agreeable, that is. _ “About that, surrogacy isn't out of the option?”

 

“Oh, so Miss Meisa’s not open for business.”

 

“You're lucky I'm not over there right now, Imayoshi, or I'd have decked you in the face, four-eyes.”

 

“Touchy touchy. As far as a surrogate is concerned, only your blood is most important.”

 

“Glad that legitimacy isn't an issue in all this as well. God, this is still such bullshit.”

 

“Pleased to have been of service.” Daiki could just feel the shit-eating grin growing on Imayoshi’s face.

 

“You tell no one of this. Got it?”

 

“Oh, I won't say anything, but the board is going to wonder how you suddenly have a kid when Meisa was never pregnant.”

 

“I'll cross that bridge when I get there,” Daiki hung up with a snap.

 

Petite, soft hands slid up his sides from behind before fully embracing him. He shuddered when he felt a kiss press against his neck and quickly turned around to face Meisa. “Hey babe, did you choose our lucky candidate?”

 

A tick of annoyance passed through her eyes, but she cooly nodded. “It wasn't easy to choose, but he'll do.”

 

“ _ He _ ?” Meisa passed him the profile and Daiki opened it to reveal a blond male. “You chose a male carrier?!”

 

Meisa's grin was almost malicious. “I just want to make sure you're not going to get too friendly with the surrogate. And I know you're not interested in guys.”

 

Daiki glared at her before inspecting the profile in his hands. Taking a closer look at the picture of the male, he decided the guy was actually pretty good looking, if a little feminine in the face. His golden eyes are what caught his attention the most--intense and bright, like he had a flame in him that was just waiting to be lit.

 

As much as Meisa didn't want him to be attracted to the surrogate, she ironically chose someone who looked rather similar to her. But she was right, for as long as he's been peeping at gravure magazines, he hasn't shown any attraction for the male sex. Shouldn't be any different for this guy, regardless of him becoming the bearer of his child.

  
“Alright, Kise Ryouta, you'll be my surrogate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real meat of the story will begin next chapter!!
> 
> See you then!
> 
> In the meantime, you can stalk me on Tumblr if you'd like at: grahamcrakr.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about two weeks since Kise joined the Seirin Fertility Center as a surrogate. Every day he’d wait for them to give him a call, hoping someone had chosen him for the job. He was anxious because who knew how long it would be before he got the call?

 

His meager savings was already dipping below his comfort zone, and he knew a visit from Haizaki was due any day now. He could cover at least one payment to the loan shark, just to keep him off his back for at least a month, but he'd be strapped for any money until he got anything else to prepare for the next visit.

 

Until he got that call, it was just a waiting game, so he preoccupied himself with some health and fitness routines, exercises and stretches to help alleviate the pain in his leg and foot. He had just finished his stretches and was about to head out for a brief jog when his cell phone went off.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Good morning, Kise-kun! It’s Furihata!”

 

“Hey, how’s it going?” Kise tried to taper down on his excitement, wondering if this was the call he was waiting for.

 

“Oh, pretty alright. I’ve got big news for you though! You’ve been picked as a surrogate!”

 

Unable to contain himself, he lit up with a smile. “Seriously?! I accept!”

 

“Oh, but don’t you want to know who they are and meet them before accepting?”

 

“I’m sure it will be fine, just tell them I accept.”

 

“Everyone’s been in such a hurry lately,” he heard Furihata huff out.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Taking some offense by the other carrier’s words.

 

“I know you’re excited to become a surrogate, but you’re the first to accept a job so quickly. That, and the guy that chose you seemed like he wanted this done quickly. He came in just yesterday. It’s all kind of suspicious really, but if Kuroko finds anything suspicious with the client then he will not approve the surrogacy.”

 

“Well, I have my reasons for why I’m accepting the offer so quickly…”

 

“I’m sure you do, and I won’t pry, but no doubt it’s a little out of the norm.”

 

Kise was glad that Furihata wasn’t pressing for why he was hastily accepting the offer. As nice as the receptionist seemed, he might be obligated to tell Kuroko-sensei and he would lose the job.

 

“So, since you’re accepting of the offer, are you available today to meet with the client?”

 

“Haven’t had anything on my schedule all week, so I can definitely make it there today.”

 

“Great! I’ll let Kuroko ant the client know that you can come in today. Does around two sound good?”

 

“Yeah, that’s more than fine.”

 

“Alright, Kise-kun, see you then.”

 

Kise hung up the phone before excitedly throwing his hands in the air. “Yes! Things are finally on the up!” He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he’s been chosen for the job. As anxious as he was, he didn’t wait that long to hear from Seirin. He considered himself lucky that he was picked so quickly, and ironically, by someone who seemed like they were in a rush too.

 

Furihata was right in wondering why--I mean, who would ever be in a rush to have a child?--but ultimately it benefited Kise.

 

The blond shrugged it off, too pleased that things were okay for once to think deeply on it. He checked the time and saw it was a little past Noon, which was just enough time to wash up and get lunch before needing to head out for the meeting.

 

His shower time was quick and refreshing after his exercise. For once his leg actually felt okay, not throbbing in pain if he moved the wrong way. Things were proving to be good today.

 

Coming out of the shower, he took a moment to examine himself. Though he no longer played basketball, he still held a little muscle tone from his time then, relatively maintained by the light exercises he had to do. But overall, he was very slender.

 

He turned to the side and stroked a hand across his abdomen. It was hard to imagine that in a couple months time, his flat stomach would start to swell from a life growing with. And while there were times he hated his carrier gene, it fascinated him that this was something he was capable of doing.

 

The moment was broken by his grumbling stomach which he patted in amusement. “Alright. Food and then we leave.”

 

XXX

 

Kise was just locking up his apartment to leave for the meeting when he instinctively felt that he was being watched. Looking over his shoulder warily, his eyes landed on the thuggish looking man sauntering over his way. He muttered a curse under his breath; it was Haizaki.

 

Haizaki Shougo looked like your typical Yakuza, with the gaudy suit and tie, a fuck off aura, and a killer look to his eyes. Honestly, if Kise hadn't been so desperate at the time, he would have never approached him, knowing exactly what it would entail.

 

“Oi, Kise, going somewhere? Look at you, all dressed up nice. Is it a date?” As amiable as the small talk seemed, the insidious grin of the man in front of him gave him shivers.

 

“None of your fucking business,” Kise bit out.

 

It earned him a raised brow. “Ooh, feeling feisty today, are we? Now I really want to know where you're headed.”

 

“What do you want, Haizaki?”

 

“So eager to get rid of me! Do you dislike me that much?”

 

“You're certainly not my favorite person in the world.”

 

The loan shark laughed. “I'm wounded! After I go and loan you all that money, you hate me for it? Disappointing! The very least you could do for me is smile in appreciation.”

 

“I don't owe you that.”

 

Haizaki crowded Kise against the door, getting right in his face. His gray eyes took on a dark look, tongue briefly coming out to lick across his lips. “On the contrary, Kise, you owe me  _ everything _ .”

 

Kise trembled under the dangerous gaze, mind struggling to come up with something to say to distract the man. “You're early this month,” he stumbled out.

 

The thug snorted, pulling away to run a hand through his spiked gray locks. “I need a payment today, Blondie. And by today, I really mean  _ now _ .”

 

Kise grit his teeth. Too much good in one day apparently, because now life had to throw this wrench into the works. “If I had prior notice…” He flinched when a fist was thrown his way, narrowly missing him to hit the door behind them.

 

“You and your excuses are so cute.” Haizaki leaned in again, this time his tongue slithered out to lick at Kise's cheek. “You know, I might be willing to waive your debt if you let me have a piece of that tight ass.”

 

As soon as Kise felt a hand start to massage his rear, he shoved at Haizaki’s chest, successfully pushing the man away. “Fuck you! I would never sleep with you!”

 

Haizaki scowled. “I'm not used to being turned down, but I'll let you slide, only because I rather enjoy our monthly meetings.”

 

“Oh, I feel so privileged.”

 

“Now, enough playing. Where's the money.”

 

A brief look at his watch told Kise he was starting to run late for making it on time to the meeting; this had gone on long enough. Grumbling, Kise took out his wallet and handed over all the bills he had.

 

Haizaki took a moment to count the small stack, though when he finished he looked displeased. “You're short twenty-thousand.”

 

“That's all I have right now.”

 

“Hmph. It'll have to do then. But next month you better have double your payment ready, otherwise there will be consequences.” Haizaki gave Kise a pat on the shoulder which could have almost passed as friendly if not for the firm, almost threatening, grip that came with it.

 

“See you around, Blondie.”

 

Kise looked at the time once again and cursed out loud. “I'm gonna be late!!” With no other choice, he began to run towards the closest bus stop as fast as he could. He felt a twinge in his injured leg half way through his run and nearly stumbled in his stride. He didn’t let himself slow down though, luckily catching a bus right as it pulled up to the stop.

 

It was only after he was seated and the bus was moving that he addressed the aching that ran up and down his leg. He definitely overdid it, cursing himself as he rubbed the area in a feeble attempt to make the pain subside.

 

In a way he was thankful that his leg was providing him a distraction from his meeting with Haizaki. He didn't want to dwell too much on the moment, but was thankful it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

 

The call he received today from Seirin was his saving grace from starving for a month; it meant he was on his way to getting paid. It was just a matter of how soon that money would start flowing in, because he certainly didn't want to test the loan shark's patience.

 

Yup, too much good in one day. He could only hope the meeting goes over well.

 

XXX

 

Despite the minor set back in time, Kise arrived only a couple of minutes past two. Furihata was there to greet him, of course.

 

“Welcome back, Kise- Hey, are you okay?” Furihata’s concern took Kise by surprise, not used to someone taking notice of his well being.

 

“Ah, it's nothing. My leg cramped up while I was running here.”

 

“Oh, okay. You just look a little pale. You sure you're good for the meeting? We can reschedule.”

 

Kise looked at him unamusedly. “I didn't run here in pain just to get sent home.”

 

“I'm just teasing. Did you some good though, it brought back some color to your cheeks. If you're ready to go in, Kuroko-sensei is already in the meeting room with the client. It'll be the first door to the right. I'll buzz you in.”

 

He heard the buzz of the door unlocking and followed Furihata’s directions to the meeting room, knocking on the door politely before entering. “Sorry for being a bit late…”

 

“Ah, welcome, Kise-kun.” Kuroko stood up to lead him over to the client. “This is Aomine Daiki and his fiancee, Akasagi Meisa. They chose you to be their surrogate.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you. I’m Kise Ryouta. Thank you for this opportunity.” He bowed politely to the couple in front of him.

 

He took a moment to observe the couple in front of him. It was clear they had big money, if the extremely expensive designer brands they were wearing were any indication. What was most interesting was that they looked to be around his age, maybe a little older, but that would only put them in their mid to late twenties.

 

The woman, Akasagi Meisa, was blonde like him, though hers was lighter compared to his golden locks. The porcelain white of her skin brought out the light blue of her eyes, which were lined with perfectly done makeup. He could only guess, but with her other facial features, she was probably mixed. She was very beautiful, and she clearly knew it, emphasizing her greatest assets, her breasts (possibly fake, but not like he cared), in a tight red blouse and black pencil skirt.

 

Aomine Daiki on the other hand looked all business, the creased brow and firmly set jaw on his sun kissed skin made him look much older than he probably was. He was also tall, taller than he was, if just by a little, and that was rare to see. He couldn’t tell very well with the blazer the man wore, but he guessed that Daiki was well built, with wide shoulders and a button up that was hugging his torso very nicely.

 

They were quite the match, opposites with Daiki being tall and dark, and Meisa being petite and pale. She was practically wrapped around her man, making it clear to everyone that he was taken. Feeling like he was under her scrutiny, he caught Meisa’s strong gaze, almost like he was assessing if he was worth it. “Not like there were many good candidates to choose from, but you were the only one who had some basic features similar to mine, so I had little option.”

 

Wow. Kise wasn’t sure to take that as the insult it clearly was, or the well-barbed compliment she presented it as. But it was clear it wasn’t friendly. Instead of letting her feel like she successfully upset him, Kise smiled innocently and smoothly responded, “Oh, it’s good that my masculine features set me apart enough for you to choose.”

 

He caught a twitch of smile from Kuroko and a look of amusement from Daiki, but Meisa looked livid. Before she could retort, Kuroko gestured for everyone to sit and Daiki all but dragged her down into a chair.

 

“So now that we’ve made our introduction, let us discuss the terms and conditions of the contract,” Kuroko started. “Key things we must discuss are the procedure, the pregnancy, parental rights, and surrogacy fees. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. To start, Kise-kun, the procedure Aomine-san has chosen is Traditional Surrogacy, meaning you will provide the egg that is to be impregnated by Aomine-san’s sperm via artificial insemination. And that makes you, Aomine-san, the Genetic Father. The day of the procedure is considered day one of the pregnancy. Gestation may take up to forty weeks, though we may induce labor should it reach closer to forty weeks, or upon Aomine-san’s approval. Is this fine?”

 

“I accept.” Daiki said simply. It was Kise’s first time hearing Daiki’s voice and found that he rather liked the deep and smooth tone.

 

Kise’s eyes met with Daiki’s, and for a moment he was lost in the deep navy blue of his eyes. “That’s fine with me.” He said after a beat.

 

“Forty weeks? That’s a bit long. Daiki, I think we should set a date to induce labor earlier. You’re on a time crunch, right?”

 

“Meisa,” Daiki hissed.

 

“You’re the one that’s in such a rush! We wouldn’t have to do this if you weren’t so concerned about taking over-”

 

“Meisa…” It came out as a growled warning.

 

She ignored him to continue in her rant. “It’s not that I was unwilling to have a child. I just don’t want to carry one right now! Not when we have our wedding in a couple of months! I have a custom wedding dress being made from Dior! I don’t want to pregnant and fat for my most important day!”

 

“ _ Meisa! _ ”

 

“So? Kuroko-sensei? Any way to speed this up?”

 

Kuroko pinned her with a steely look. “Unfortunately, Akasagi-san, pregnancy is a process that cannot be rushed. Inducing labor will be presented as an option much later on and at my recommendation.” He turned the look to Aomine. “We cannot place such strict time constraints on things that require time to develop. If that is to be a condition of yours, Aomine-san, then I may have to deny you of the surrogacy right now.”

 

“No!” Daiki’s hands appeared on the table as tightened fists, possibly to restrain himself from flipping the table or hitting someone. “No, don’t listen to her. She’s not partial to the idea of surrogacy. This is important to me! Regardless of how long it takes, the  _ child _ is important to me!”

 

Kuroko’s suspicion did not die down, but he nodded in understanding and continued. “Kise-kun, upon confirming the procedure as a success, as the surrogate, you must follow the instructions given by your assigned physician and obstetrician, which will be myself, Kuroko Tetsuya, and Nurse Aida, for well being of yourself as well as the child. This means you waive all confidentiality regarding your physical or mental health, to which Aomine-san, as the Genetic Father, may view at any time upon request. Do you accept?”

 

Kise briefly felt unsure. Waiving that confidentiality of his health meant that Daiki would be able to see the information on his leg injury. Most saw his injury as a disability, adding to why he’d been denied employment in some places. He doubted it would be an issue here, but it was a slightly sensitive subject for him. “I accept.”

 

“We reserve the right to have the fetus aborted should any health issue be found because of  _ his _ genes, right?” Meisa pointedly sneered at Kise.

 

“ _ Aomine-san _ does, as the Genetic  _ Father _ .” Kuroko quipped.

 

Aomine sighed, looking rather tired of Meisa’s pettiness. “I doubt it will come to that, Meisa.” It silenced her for the moment but did little to ease her malicious glare.

 

“Alright, continuing. Now, as this is a surrogacy, upon birth of the child  Aomine-san, as the Genetic Father, will receive full legal responsibility. As soon as custody has been relinquished from Kise-kun to Aomine-san, Kise-kun assumes no further ties or connection with the child, unless Aomine-san chooses otherwise, for example in guardianship.”

 

“That won’t be necessary. He is only to carry and birth the child. We won’t need him for anything else, right Daiki?”

 

Aomine was looking at him again, and rather than giving a straightforward yes, he was intrigued when the man said, “I only expect for him to fulfill the terms of our contract.” The answer was enough to satisfy Meisa, but had Kise wondering if Aomine’s answer went deeper than he was saying.

 

“I will have no problem giving custody.” Although, looking at Meisa, he’d rather not have to hand her any child.

 

Kuroko nodded and wrote some notes down on the paper in front of him, reading it over briefly before looking between Kise and Aomine. “Lastly, payment. Aomine-san, you are to be responsible for all fees incurred by Kise-kun with regards to maintenance of his pregnancy, that includes all costs for the insemination procedure, medical visits, delivery of the child, and as far as living expenses for him.” Finally, the part Kise had been waiting for!

 

“Typically, to cover all expenses, as well as leave extra in case extraordinary circumstances occur, we recommend about ten million yen, breaking it down to a little over one million yen per month as allowance.”

 

“Ten million? For a child?! That’s so expensive!” Meisa’s shock over the cost was rather ironic as Kise was sure her Dior wedding dress cost just as much.

 

“We can agree upon ten million as the settled final cost, however, money is not an issue, and if Kise requires more than the allotted monthly allowance, then I will be willing to give it.”

 

“Kise-kun, is this satisfactory?”

 

Kise was more than satisfied! This would finally be the ticket out from Haizaki’s clutches with enough left over to give himself a new start as well! “Absolutely!”

 

“Okay, now that we’ve settled the terms and conditions, I’ll be right back with the finalized document. Aomine-san and Kise-kun, you will sign them and will be given a copy.”

 

Kuroko exited the room, leaving Kise with the couple. He tried keeping to himself instead of giving Meisa more reason to be disagreeable, but that did little to stop her. It was clear that Daiki was trying to distract her and keep her attention on him, but the obvious snide looks she was giving him told Kise it wasn’t very effective.

 

“Are you really sure you want to do this, Daiki? I mean, can’t this whole thing wait a little bit?”

 

“We already went over this.”

 

“Fine. But I don’t want this surrogate anymore. He’s been giving me a lot of attitude. Isn’t that rude? Let’s choose another!” Kise quietly scoffed at her talking about him as if he weren’t ten feet away.

 

“You can’t change surrogates on a whim, Meisa.” Kise took note that Daiki avoided mentioning his fiancee’s rude demeanour as well.

 

“I don’t like him.”

 

“You don’t have to like him. You don’t even have to be near him. He’s just carrying the baby alright? Nine months and this will all be behind us.”

 

Kise saw her move in to cuddle against him and wanted to gag. She was nuzzling her face into Daiki’s neck, which the navy haired man looked slightly constipated about, before she moved further up to give him a kiss. “I suppose you’re right. Oh, the things I do for you because I love you so much.” Now hearing her say that really made Kise gag.

  
Thankfully, Kuroko returned with the contracts and handed them over to be signed. After making sure all of the necessary lines were signed or initialed, they were handed their own copy. “The contract is now in effect. Kise-kun, congratulations on your first surrogacy. Aomine-san, congratulations on your decision to become a parent. And now we must determine a date for the insemination procedure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaayyy! I got this chapter is up fairly fast, considering how long it usually takes me to update!
> 
> The ball is definitely rolling now, meaning cute times and angsty times and frustrating times will soon follow.
> 
> The next chapter may take a little longer to get out, as I will be away for a short vacation, but I'll be working on it!
> 
> Thank you for your support!


	4. Chapter 4

“And now we must determine a date for the insemination procedure.”

 

Daiki looked at the blond surrogate and caught him staring right back. It seemed like the carrier was pretty flexible with everything, which Daiki appreciated despite Meisa being appallingly rude to him. “As soon as possible would be preferred.”

 

“I've got nothing at all on my calendar. Just tell me when.”

 

“Then let's have the procedure this Sunday. That will be the beginning of the week, and will make keeping track of the child's development much easier.”

 

Daiki and Kise nodded in agreement of Kuroko’s suggestion. “Sunday it is then. No preparation is needed, as the procedure is relatively quick. If there are no other questions, we're done for the day.”

 

After a brief silence Kuroko excused himself from the room, which prompted the rest of them to stand up as well.

 

“Meisa, please meet up with Sakurai. I'll be out in a second.”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“I just want to talk to our surrogate.”

 

She frowned but nodded in consent. “Just no funny business.” She walked out, and once the door was firmly shut behind her, Daiki directed his attention to Kise.

 

“I'm sorry about the undeserved hate my fiancee was giving you. She's being irrationally jealous about all of this.”

 

Kise cocked his head to the side curiously. “Why would she be jealous? It's not jealousy over carrying the child, right?”

 

Daiki sighed. “Pretty sure it's not that. She thinks this is equivalent of cheating on her.”

 

The blond let out a laugh. “But wouldn't you need to actually have sex with someone else for that?”

 

“Somehow she's forgotten that bit. I've tried to make it clear to her that there's no problem with our relationship, but she's clearly still being petty. She just doesn't understand that I need this child.”

 

Kise took on an intrigued look. “Not that you need to tell me or anything, but I am curious to know why you want to start a family so soon.” Before Daiki could respond in some way, Kise held his hands up to cut him off.

 

“Hold your secrets. It's fine if you don't share them, honestly.” Kise gave him a carefully guarded smile, the kind that was thin lipped and a little fake, “I have my own reasons for why I'm here, just like you.”

 

Daiki felt his own curiosity grow at that, but silently nodded in mutual understanding. They both had their secrets for why they were there, but both offered something the other needed and accepted that regardless of their personal circumstances, fate brought them to this moment where they contractually agreed to help each other.

 

The male carrier gave a genuine smile this time. “As much as Akasagi-san doesn't like me, I'm just glad I've been chosen for the job.”

 

Daiki held out a hand in offering. “Thank you for the help. It'll be a pleasure to work with you.”

 

Kise shook his hand firmly. “Same.”

 

“See you Sunday.” Daiki parted from the room then, relieved and excited for the upcoming date. At least this was going smoothly.

 

As soon as he walked out of the facility, Sakurai pulled up to the curb and he entered the car. “Drop me off at HQ, then take Meisa wherever she'd like.”

 

At the mention of her name, Meisa sidled up to him, tucking herself under one arm, which he willingly allowed her to do.

 

“You were in there for a while.”

 

“If ten minutes means ‘a while’ to you, then yeah.” She lightly slapped his thigh at the retort. “We only talked, babe, nothing suspicious at all. I just wanted to get a better idea as to who he was. The profile only covers so much.”

 

“But why? You said it yourself that we don't have to like him, or even be near him! So why do you want to get to know him? It's not necessary, right?”

 

“He'll be carrying my child for the next nine months. I needed to make sure he understood how important this is to me.”

 

“Mm, I’m still not sure why we have to do all of this  _ now _ . We won’t even be six months into our marriage before this baby comes along.”

 

“There will still be plenty of time for us.” He eased Meisa’s worries by pulling her in for a long heated kiss, one that had her moan in satisfaction before they both parted to breathe.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, Aomine-san, but we’ve arrived.”

 

“I’ve got to go, babe, but I’ll express my thanks for allowing me to do this when I get home tonight.”

 

Meisa’s hazel eyes lit up at the offer and she gave him another hungry kiss. “Promise?”

 

“Absolutely.” He winked at her as he exited the car. “‘See you tonight. Sakurai, pick me up at seven.”

 

As soon as they were gone, Daiki entered the building, heading straight for his private office. The whole way there he went over the meeting from that afternoon, the terms and conditions that were made and agreed upon so that he could have a child.

 

Nothing was more important to him thank taking over his father’s company. His current rival, Kagami Taiga, heir to Fire Spirit was quickly gaining favor amongst other competitors. Kagami had yet to fully gain the interest of the other big corporations within his own league, but having the support of the smaller groups was pushing him closer to where his rival would need to be addressed.

 

It had always been Daiki’s philosophy that the only one who could beat him was himself. And he intended on keeping it that way. Right now Blue Peak was the second most powerful company in Japan, second only to Rakuzan and their young genius CEO, Akashi Seijuurou. He accepted second place only because he didn’t have a death wish with Akashi, but he wanted to maintain his company’s position at the top, and Kagami was proving to be a threat. His own father was no tas concerned about it, happy enjoying time abroad in a semi-retirement while leaving Daiki to hold down the fort.

 

All the more reason for him to go through with the surrogacy.

 

As soon as he stepped foot in his office, the large chair behind his desk swiveled around to reveal Satsuki, his closest friend and cousin. Her bright pink eyes were narrowed in what he could only interpret as anger..

 

“So while I was out gathering data on the competitors, I suddenly pick up an interesting tidbit from your driver yesterday. Tell me, my dear cousin, why the hell you had Sakurai drive you to a fertility center?!”

 

Daiki groaned. He’d had enough angry women verbally attacking him in the last two days to last him a lifetime. “Satsuki-”

 

“Is this because of the inheritance bylaws?” She stole the words right from him. “Are you serious right now?”

 

“Yes, well-”

 

“Meisa doesn’t want to be pregnant! What a big surprise!” Once again, she filled the blanks in for him. He wondered why he even needed to say anything if she already knew what he was going to say. Women.

 

“I still don’t understand why you proposed to her.”

 

“I’m not going to argue about that again.”

 

“I’m not trying to argue, I’m just pointing out your poor decisions, for example, your poor choice of fiancee has led to your poor decision to pursue surrogacy!”

 

Daiki glared. “If you’re just here to talk shit about me, then please leave. I’ve got enough on my plate right now.”

 

Satsuki frowned, looking a little guilty. She left the desk and chair and came over to give him a hug. “I’m sorry, Dai-chan. As your cousin, I just want what’s best for you. You know I don’t like Meisa, and I respected your decision to propose to her...well, mostly. But the fact that she’s forcing you to seek other methods to achieve your goal of becoming CEO just adds to my dislike of her.”

 

“Meisa isn't that bad...She accepted me using a surrogate at any rate…”

 

“Really?”

 

“Not happily, but a yes is a yes in my book.”

 

“Hmm. So, a surrogate? How are you getting this done?”

 

“Traditional surrogacy, since Meisa doesn’t any involvement in this.”

 

“Oh, so the baby will be yours, but not Meisa’s?”

 

“Genetically, yeah. But Meisa chose a surrogate that had some similar features, like blonde hair and hazel-like eyes.”

 

“Smart of her, actually, to choose a woman that would look like her. That will minimize any questions.”

 

“Actually, Meisa chose a Male Carrier as the surrogate.”

 

Satsuki gasped. “Seriously?!”

 

Daiki shrugged. “Meisa was feeling jealous about the whole thing. She doesn’t want to be pregnant, but she doesn’t want me having kids with another woman, so I guess she chose a  man because she knows I’m not attracted to them.”

 

“I’ll give her some points; she’s not as stupid as she makes herself seem.”

 

“Stop talking shit about my fiancee, please.”

 

“Sorry! So did you meet the surrogate today?”

 

“Yeah. We’re getting the process started ASAP. Sunday is the actual procedure. He seemed pretty chill about it.”

 

“That’s all he was? Just chill?”

 

“What? He seems like a nice guy, decent looking too.”

 

A pink brow shot up curiously at Daiki’s unintentional compliment. “I want to meet this guy.”

 

“Why? There’s no reason for you to.”

 

“No reason? He’s going to be carrying my future nephew or niece for the next nine months!”

 

“Sounds exactly what I told Meisa…”

 

“What, she didn’t want you getting friendly with the surrogate she purposely chose as male so you wouldn’t like them?” She giggled. “Count me in for Sunday.”

 

“It’s going to be so awkward with you there…”

 

She slapped him on the arm. “Rude! I’m the most awesome person you know! And the only one who's stuck around for so long, doesn’t matter that we’re relatives.”

 

Daiki didn’t bother refuting that, not wanting another ear full from her. “You done? I want to get a few things squared away before I go home; and thanks to you, I’m down to just three hours of work.” Daiki seated himself at his desk and gave her a pointed look which she merely huffed at.

 

“Right. I’ll leave you to it then. I left my recent reports on the desk for you.” Satsuki waved at him as she closed the office door behind her.

 

Daiki couldn’t help but let out an exhausted sigh. So much was going on in his life all at once. He wanted nothing more than to just collapse on a mattress and sleep all of his problems away. If only it were that easy.

 

XXX

 

Sunday arrived too slowly in Daiki’s opinion, the days leading up to the anticipated procedure were spent ironing out the wrinkles in the company caused by Kagami, smoothing over his still-bitter fiancee, and containing his excitement for Sunday.

 

Now that the big day was here, Daiki almost felt nervous, because by the end of the day he’d be on the road to fatherhood.

 

He was just thankful that Meisa got called away at the last minute to France by her mother, presumably about their wedding. She left the evening before, which meant no hassling when he headed out for Seirin.

 

He was on his phone, calling Satsuki to see if she was already in the facility, when he approached the front entrance to the fertility center. It was then that he was Kise approaching from down the street. “Okay, Satsuki, I’ll see you inside in just a second.” He tucked the phone away just in time to wave at Kise once he was closer.

 

“Yo,” Daiki greeted.

 

“Hey! How’s it going?” Kise greeted back. “Feeling excited?”

 

Daiki scratched the back of his neck, a nervous tick of his, though only those close to him recognized that. “Well…”

 

The blond gave him a knowing look. “Oh, feeling nervous, are we? Don’t worry, I’m nervous too.”

 

Daiki kept his surprise that Kise easily read him to a minimum. “It’s a big day for all of us.”

 

“You can say that again. I found it so hard to sleep last night. I couldn’t stop thinking about what these next few months will bring!”

 

Daiki had the exact same problem last night. After Meisa left, he finally had the silence he wanted to mentally digest what would be taking place. Kuroko was right, this wasn’t just something he could toss aside once he’s secured his inheritance. This would be his flesh and blood. At the end of all of this, he wouldn’t just be CEO of Blue Peak, he would be a father. Kise was lucky his part was finished once the baby was delivered.

 

Daiki followed Kise into the reception room and immediately spotted Satsuki waiting for him. “Dai-chan! About time you showed up.” Satsuki eyed the man next to him and smiled brightly. “Oh, and you must be the surrogate! I’m Momoi Satsuki!”

 

“Kise Ryouta.” The blond offered out his hand, but she opted for hugging him instead.

 

“Nice to meet you, Ki-chan, if I can call you that?” Still caught off guard by the hug, Kise nodded unsurely. “Thanks for helping out my cousin. This really means a lot to him.”

 

“Yeah, he thanked me for it after our meeting.” Kise admitted. That earned Daiki a disbelieving look from Satsuki, to which he rolled his eyes. “I'm the one that's thankful though! I didn't think I'd ever get chosen!”

 

“I heard Meisa-chan was the one who chose you. For once I can say I agree with her choice.”

 

“Oh, speaking of, where is Akasagi-san?” Kise looked around curiously but did not spot the light blonde.

 

Daiki filled him in. “Oh, uh, Meisa got called away to France for the week.”

 

Kise gave a dismissive smile. “Ah. Well, not like there would be any use to her being here today.”

 

“Ki-chan, you and I will get along spectacularly.” Momoi gave the blond a friendly wink.

 

Before Aomine could complain about both of them insulting his fiancée, Kuroko appeared in front of their group, nearly giving Momoi a heart attack.

 

He bowed politely to Momoi. “Pardon me. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, the resident obstetrician of this facility. And you are?”

 

Momoi blushed, but kept up her composure well. “Momoi Satsuki. I am Aomine's secretary, personal advisor, and cousin.”

 

“Oh, so he has consulted with you about this surrogacy then?”

 

She side eyed Daiki. “No, actually. And knowing the circumstances, I probably wouldn't have approved-”

 

“Satsuki.” Daiki’s tone was firm enough for Momoi to understand.

 

Once again, Kuroko looked at him suspiciously but let it go to address Momoi. “Well, it was a pleasure to meet, Momoi-san.”

 

“Y-you too, Kuroko-sensei!”

 

“Oi, stop making googly eyes at my doctor.” Daiki teased. “Time to get started?”

 

“Yes, if you'll follow me to the back.” Kuroko led them to one of the patient rooms and handed him a clear cup.

 

“You must provide the sperm that will be used for the insemination and place it in this container. I'm sure I don't need to explain how to go about it.”

 

Daiki was blushing heavily but shook his head. It was extremely awkward being told to masturbate by the ever-stoic Kuroko, who didn't even bat an eye while mentioning the tools available to help stimulate him.

 

Once Kuroko left to give him privacy, he was able to get the deed done quickly enough, imagining Meisa's soft breasts around his shaft to help him finish. In hindsight, it didn't even occur to him that he didn't imagine anything else about her; not her shapely butt, nor her tight waist, not even her pretty, exotic face.

 

But his priorities were elsewhere, like on the procedure that was about to take place.

 

After he had provided the sample, Kuroko took the filled cup to the facility's lab to prepare the sperm. Now that everything was set to go, Kise was called in next while he was asked to wait in the lobby.

 

“This is it, Dai-chan! No going back now…I hope you're ready for this.” Momoi held his hand in support, which he appreciated because he knew he wasn't actually ready for what any of this could bring.

  
All he could do was cast his lots and hope for the best, knowing that this could make or break him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter (I usually aim to make each one about 3,000+ words), but I wanted to get this one out there because we'll be switching back to Kise's POV to see the beginnings of our AoKise baby ~!!
> 
> You guys are so good to me! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Stalk me on Tumblr @grahamcrakr!


	5. Chapter 5

Kise knew his moment arrived when Kuroko called him in. He followed the doctor to one of the patient rooms which upon entering he noticed had a strangely arranged bed in it.

 

“How are you feeling, Kise-kun?” He heard Kuroko ask while the doctor busied himself with the tools that were laid out on a table next to the bed.

 

“A bit nervous,” he said as he eyed the bed.

 

“As expected. But don’t be. You’re in good hands, and you should be proud that you’re going to be able to help this family out.”

 

“Yeah…” Kise grimaced when Meisa came to mind, but he quickly brushed it off. “So, uhh, how are we doing this?”

 

“First, I will need you to lie on your stomach on the bed. As you can see, it is angled in a downwards position. This will put you in the Lordosis position, which raises your hips and presents your sex more openly.”

 

Kise blushed at the information, knowing he was about to be exposed and in such a lewd position for who knows how long. Still, he nodded understanding that this was a part of the procedure. The carrier slipped off his pants and briefly hesitated on pulling down his briefs. Kuroko interrupted him.

 

“If you’re feeling really conscious, you only need to pull down your underwear low enough that I have access to your anus.”

 

“It just sounds so wrong coming from you, Sensei. And the blank face as you say it...it doesn’t help.”

 

“I can get Aida-san to do it, if you’d like. She’s not as gentle, admittedly.”

 

Kise frowned and shook his head after imagining how that would go. He pulled his briefs off the whole way and proceeded to drape himself over the bed, which was how he felt awkwardly lying on the bed. “This position feels really weird.”

 

“It is to allow better reception of the sperm. And now that you are in this position, I will use a speculum to keep the entrance of your anus open so there’s better access to your uterus from the cloacal orifice. Sorry if the speculum is a little cold.”

 

Kise nearly jumped off the bed when he felt the slimy wet feeling of lube being carefully probed at his entrance, followed by the cold tip of the speculum slowly pressing into his entrance.

 

“Please relax your muscles, Kise-kun, it will be less painful for you then.” Easier said than done. It had been an incredibly long time since he's had any contact there, the last time being before he'd left school, when he played sex friends with his basketball team captain, Kasamatsu. He's been too busy struggling with work to date anyone, let alone have sex.

 

The blond did his best to obey, letting the device slip further in so Kuroko could properly widen it.

 

“Alright, I see the cloacal orifice. I will now use a flexible syringe to get directly into the uterus. From there I will inject the sperm Aomine-san provided as close as possible to your egg.”

 

“So awkward…” Kise groaned, hiding his face in the sheets.

 

“Sorry this isn't more fun like the natural way to conceive,” came Kuroko’s witty remark.

 

Before Kise could retort with anything else, he felt a warm liquid filling him in what he presumed was his womb. Barely a minute later and Kuroko had removed the syringe and speculum.

 

“Alright, Kise-kun, the sperm has been placed. You will need to rest here in this position for an hour to ensure the insemination was a success. Aida-san will come in an hour to check on you. Just know, the more relaxed you are, the better the chances of you conceiving.” Kuroko draped a light blanket over Kise's backside to give him some decency. “Did you want me to grab you something to read while you wait?”

 

“Mm, yeah, can I have a newspaper?”

 

“Sure thing.” Kuroko briefly left and came back with his desired reading material before actually leaving him alone.

 

And now that he was by himself, he was consumed by the thought of what was happening just between his legs. He could still feel the liquid that filled his uterus, a concentration of Aomine's sperm.

 

The child that would grow in him would be a combination of himself and Aomine. The possibility of features like blond hair or honey eyes would be a testament of his DNA. It oddly pleased him that Meisa would have no real connection to the child, except for in last name once she married Aomine. Thank goodness, because god forbid this child grow up to be rude and spoiled like Meisa.

 

Kise had been wondering about that since their meeting. Why would she allow a surrogate if she didn't actually want Aomine to use one? Furthermore, why was a surrogate necessary anyways? Meisa had announced she didn't want to be stretched out and made ugly because of a baby, especially with their wedding drawing near, so it was clear her vanity was a major reason why Aomine chose to use a surrogate. But the big question was why the rush? What did he need a child for?

 

‘Maybe Aomine-san is in a rush because he's ill in some way? If that were the case that would be horrible!’ But it made some sense. What else was there that had such time constraints? Some inheritance or something?

 

As curious as Kise was, just as he had told Aomine the other day, it was not his concern to know why he needed a surrogate. He personally had his own reasons for why he was doing this, and he was lucky that he'd been chosen to do this by someone who was wealthy.

 

If all went well, by the end of the pregnancy, he would have more than enough to pay back Haizaki in full and get that thug out of his life.

 

His last run in with Haizaki had him a little shaken. Kise always tried to keep his moments short and to the point with the loan shark, but lately it seems he's been getting harder and harder to get rid of, and a bit more bold too.

 

If Haizaki kept to the threat he made, then he'd need to make up some extra cash until he started getting funds from Aomine. A look through the newspaper Kuroko brought him showed some available job openings in the local neighborhood.

 

Nurse Aida mentioned that it was okay to work while pregnant, but the work could not over exert him, especially as he progressed in the pregnancy.

 

The opening for a cashier at a nearby bakery caught his interest the most, being the least physically taxing while providing a decent wage. Kise figured he wouldn't have to stay there long, just long enough to accumulate extra money for when Haizaki came to bother him.

 

A sudden knock at the door grabbed the blond’s attention, reminding him that he was currently leaned forward with his ass in the air. He double checked that the blanket was still covering his behind before giving the okay to come in. It was Nurse Aida, as expected.

 

“Your hour's up.”

 

“Already?”

 

“Yup. So I'm here to finish up what Kuroko-sensei started. I'll be inserting a tampon for you.”

 

“What?! Why!”

 

“What goes up must come down, and I'm sure you don't want to be leaking everywhere once you stand up.”

 

Kise blushed profusely. He forgot that he basically had a belly full of sperm right now, and it most certainly would trickle out if there was nothing there to stop it. He nodded, resigned, and let Riko insert the cotton plug into his opening. “Alright, Kise-kun, you're free to stand up.”

 

The male carrier did just that, pulling up his underwear and pants along the way. He stretched out his back and legs, grateful he no longer had to stay in that pose, but immediately froze when he felt the liquid in his womb slowly make its way down and grimaced at the feeling. Thankfully, the tampon was doing its job and preventing leakage.

 

“You'll be able to remove it once you stop feeling like you're leaking. Now, it's too early to know whether you've conceived, but we'll be able to confirm for sure if it was successful in another four weeks.”

 

“This is so surreal. A life could be starting in me right now.”

 

“I know. It’s amazing what the human body is capable of. Be proud that this is something you can do.”

 

“Kuroko-sensei said something similar. I know being a carrier is somewhat rare, but to be a carrier and actually  _ carry _ a child, I think that’s even more rare.”

 

Riko offered him a smile which he returned. “If you’ll just follow me, we’re going to have a very quick meeting with Aomine-san regarding scheduled checkups.”

 

They headed to the meeting room where Kuroko, Aomine, and Momoi were all seated. As soon as he stepped in, he saw Aomine’s eyes fall directly onto his stomach. THe look of anticipation on the navy-haired man’s face made Kise want to grin. At least Aomine was serious about this child.

 

“The procedure went by smoothly,” Kuroko started. “We will now have to wait a couple of weeks before we can conclusively say it was a success.”

 

The doctor continued, “After the pregnancy has been confirmed, we will have scheduled checkups to make sure everything is going okay. Aomine-san, your attendance is not mandatory, but it is encouraged as it is always good to stay involved with your surrogate.” Aomine nodded in understanding.

 

“We will have the first major visit at eight weeks, after which we will have them every four weeks until we’re at twenty-eight weeks. From that point on, Kise-kun will need to come in every two weeks until he’s at thirty-six weeks,” Riko inputted.

 

Kuroko went on to further explain the checkups. “Each visit will go over vitals of the surrogate and the baby, as well as address any concerns. Kise-kun, as you follow our health suggestions, it is your job to observe your body and take note of anything you may find odd or uncomfortable, as well as bring it to our attention so we can help you. No question is ever dumb; don’t be afraid to ask.” Everyone gave a nod in acknowledgement.

 

“Finally, in that last month, anything can happen, the baby may arrive prematurely, or may take a little longer, but checkups will go down to every week until the baby is here. Now, as we purposely chose for sake of tracking progress, we will continue having our visits on Sundays. Any objections?” Kuroko looked between Aomine and Kise excepting some sort of response and was pleased to find none.

 

“I’m glad everyone’s so agreeable today, and thankfully without any unnecessary antagonizing.” Kise’s lips twitched with a smile at the sure slight against Meisa, but Aomine said nothing in response. “Then we are all done for the day. We will meet on Sunday again, four weeks from now.”

 

Kuroko and Riko exited the room then, and Kise was once again left with Aomine and Momoi. The pink haired woman headed for him first.

 

“How was the procedure?”

 

He grimaced a little, very aware of the tampon that was preventing him from leaking everywhere. “Uncomfortable, mostly, but it wasn’t awful. This will be nothing compared to later on, I’m sure.”

 

“True, true. Oh, this is really exciting! I didn’t think I would be okay with this, but now I can’t wait to see my future niece or nephew.”

 

Kise watched as Aomine purposely bumped into Momoi. “Oi...it literally just started, Satsuki.”

 

“I know that! I’m just curious to see how much they’ll resemble you. Hopefully he or she doesn’t inherit those frown lines.”

 

“Funny you mention that. You’re the one who put them there!”

 

“Hardly! It’s probably from how often you’ve had to restrain yourself from strangling Meisa.”

 

He continued to watch the two cousins teasing one another, finding the interaction amusing and a nice view into Aomine’s personality. He found himself giggling at their bantering, which eventually brought the two back to their senses.

 

“Sorry about that…” He heard the navy-haired man mumble.

 

Kise waved it off. “It’s fine! Kind of reminds me of when I was teased by my sisters. I can tell you two are very close.”

 

“Well, I hope we become close friends, Ki-chan. You’ll be carry Dai-chan’s baby, and that practically makes you family.” Momoi gave him another unexpected hug, but he accepted it easily this time.

 

“Thank you.” His smile was bright. “So, I’ll see you four weeks from now?” He directed the question to Aomine, however he caught the man staring at his stomach again.

 

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, I’ll be there.”

 

Feeling in a teasing mood himself, Kise joked, “Believe me, Aomine-sani, I’m just as disbelieving that I’m carrying a life you helped start, but there’s no bump yet to see. Maybe in a couple of months.” That brought a delightful blush to the darker man’s face, forcing him to look away from Kise shyly. A fuzzy feeling arose in his stomach at the sight, but he simply blamed it on the uncomfortable sensation of the tampon in him, not from how cute he thought Aomine looked just then.

 

He shared an amused wink with Momoi before patting the taller man on the shoulder as he made to leave the room. “See you soon, Aomine _ cchi _ .”

 

“Aominecchi?!” he heard echoed from the other man.

 

“Looks like Ki-chan’s given you his own nickname!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it's another short chapter! But I've reached a bit of a stumbling block here. I have a general idea as to where I'm taking this next, but writing it out to get there...It'll come to me, hopefully soon. At least you got a reprieve from Meisa, whom you all _loooovvee_. Unfortunately, she will make a reappearance, and you'll love her even more.
> 
> Now! Time for some better explanations on the anatomy I'm using for this. Please reference this picture: [HERE](http://img03.deviantart.net/b2e3/i/2015/114/c/b/mpreg_anatomy_by_althea9-d5br9kr.jpg)
> 
> Basically, a Male Carrier has a cloaca, an entrance to a uterus from the rectum. Chances of conceiving naturally for a Carrier are smaller than a female's due to where the cloaca meets the rectum. The cloaca is in place of the cervix typically found in women. This does mean that natural birth will consist of that baby coming from the anus (aka ASSBABY). In Carriers, the anal muscles are more flexible, meaning during labor they will be able to accommodate the stretching necessary for the baby to pass, similarly to a female's cervix.
> 
> And there's your science lesson for the day! Hope that clears things up a bit, if it hasn't squicked you out. x)
> 
> Love you guys!! Tumblr: @grahamcrakr


	6. Chapter 6

Four weeks seemed like a long time to wait for Kise’s next visit, but the young man kept himself busy. The day after the procedure, he called up the bakery he saw a job opening for and secured the interview the same day.

 

Imagine his surprise when he learned the baker was owned by a former high school teammate, Murasakibara Atsushi, and his boyfriend, Himuro Tatsuya. They were more than happy to give him the position, even after he informed them of his role as a surrogate.

 

The job was relatively, easy: having the endurance to stand for hours at a time and provide customer service was definitely nothing new to him. It wasn’t tiring...or, at least it shouldn’t have been, but midway through his third week since the procedure, Kise began feeling exceptionally tired, even though he slept more than enough the night before.

 

He felt sluggish every day afterwards, tired and slightly sore, as if he caught a cold. And though he was sapped of his energy, he still dutifully attended work, needing to save up those extra funds for when Haizaki would return.

 

Kise woke up on the Monday of the fourth week feeling even crummier than before, a nauseous tinge to his stomach on top of feeling like he hadn’t slept a wink. THe clocked showed he still had two hours before his shift, thankful he didn’t have to rush--jostling around too much might actually push his nausea over the edge.

 

He took his time getting ready and was ready to leave within an hour. Leaving his apartment, he closed the door behind him and proceeded to lock it up. Just as he finished turning the key, two hands slammed down on his door, caging him between two arms.

 

“Fucking hell!” He jumped in fright, backing into the hard body behind him, scaring him again into turning around. It was to his displeasure that Haizaki made his appearance.

 

“Missed me, babe?” The loan shark smiled contemptuously.

 

Kise’s crunched his face in disgust. “Not at all.” Haizaki was still crowded into his personal space and seeming had no interest in moving away.

 

The musk of cigarettes mixed with cologne was a strong mix, making Kise’s already queasy tummy roil threateningly. He swallowed thickly, trying to calm down the bile that was building up in his stomach.

 

“That’s a shame, because I certainly missed you.” Haizaki raised a hand to brush aside a lock of Kise’s hair.

 

The blond took advantage of the small opening to slip out from the thug’s hold. Now far away enough from Haizaki’s smell, Kise greedily gulped fresh air, working at settling his stomach.

 

“What’s the matter, Kise? Looking kinda sick there.”

 

“Yeah, sick of you.”

 

“Heh, you’re so cute with your insults!” Haizaki was back in his personal space again, but this time Kise was careful to breathe through his mouth to avoid getting a whiff of the thug’s nauseating smell. “You know why I’m here. And I hope you remembered our conversation from last time.”

 

Kise nodded, averting his eyes from the man in front of him to take out his wallet and hand over the money he had saved for this instance. “That should be two months worth.”

 

“I only asked for a month a half,” Haizaki said as he counted the money. Satisfied with the amount, he tucked the wad of money into his coat pocket. “If you thought paying an extra half will reduce the next month’s payment, you’re wrong.”

 

“But-”

 

“Full month’s payment next month, Goldie.” Haizaki roughly shoved at his shoulder as he walked past. “Thanks for the money. Whatever shit’s infected you, better not get me sick.”

 

With a wave, the loan shark left, leaving Kise feeling even more drained and tired than before. He willed himself forward and managed to make it to work. He had barely stepped through the door when Himuro called out to him.

 

“Kise-kun, are you okay?”

 

“Huh? Oh, just really tired.”

 

The other man frowned. “Are you sure you’re just tired? You’re looking pretty pale too.”

 

“Eh, well my stomach’s a little nauseous.”

 

“Maybe you caught the flu? You should go home and rest then.”

 

Kise quickly shook his head, “No! No, no, I’ll be fine, I swear.”

 

Himuro looked at him unsurely. “If you say so. But if you’re really not feeling well at any point, please, go home and rest up.”

 

“I promise.” Kise went to the employee back room to put his stuff away and put on his work apron. When he came out to the front counter, Himuro just finished handing a customer their drink. No one else was in line, so the short haired man looked him over, eyes pausing over his stomach for a long moment.

 

“Nausea, huh?” came the eventual question.

 

Kise shrugged. “I’ve been feeling pretty sleepy these past few days. The nausea is new and just started today.”

 

Himuro hummed as he busied himself with making a drink. A minute later and Kise was handed a steaming cup. “It’s ginger tea,” the other man answered. “I hear it helps with upset stomachs.”

 

“Oh, thanks.” Kise took a sip, the warmth of the tea soothing his stomach almost immediately.

 

“I hear it’s also helpful to quell Morning Sickness,” Himuro added as an afterthought.

 

Kise nearly choked on his tea. “Morning sickness?! Y-you think…?”

 

“I’m no professional, and I’m not a carrier like you, but you say you’re fatigued all the time and you started feeling nauseous today. I mean, you’re a surrogate, so shouldn’t you be expecting this?”

 

Kise bit his lip guiltily. He actually hadn’t been thinking much about it, getting caught up quickly in his new job. Not to say he’d been neglecting his health, but the surrogacy hadn’t been on his mind. Himuro was right though, he should know what was going on with his body.

 

Morning sickness was a well known symptom, and if he really was pregnant, then either he was lucky he hasn’t been attached to a toilet all day, or it was unfortunately just beginning. The fatigue though, that’s something he’s not heard of. Maybe he really was pregnant? “What’s today?”.he asked.

 

“Monday. Why?”

 

Kise mentally counted out the days in his head. “This coming Sunday I’ll find out.” And if it was confirmed, then he would be four weeks pregnant. He covered his excited smile with another sip of tea.

 

“You know…you’re the first carrier  _ surrogate _ I’ve met.”

 

“Not the first carrier?”

 

“Oh no. Definitely not. My step-brother’s boyfriend is one.”

 

“You have a step-brother?”

 

“Mm-hm, younger. Taiga’s busy being CEO of some up and coming business. He’s doing real well for himself, though I rarely get to see him nowadays. Still can’t get used to seeing him in a suit.”

 

“Oh? And why aren’t you helping him out? You’d be making more money than doing this.”

 

The short haired man sighed, picking up one of the sweets that was clearly hand decorated. His features turned soft and happy. “Because I don’t need money more than I need Atsushi.” He put the pastry back in its place and looked Kise straight in the eyes.

 

“Atsushi’s ambition is mine as well, because I love him. When you love someone, you may give and take freely, but you must also make sacrifices freely.”

 

Kise nodded in understanding, impressed by Himuro’s devotion to the large, purple haired giant. Speaking of Murasakibara, the tall man appeared from the kitchen with a fresh batch of pastries in hand.

 

“Ah, Kise-chin. I didn’t hear you come in.”

 

Himuro came up to his boyfriend to take the pastries from him. “He’s not feeling very well today.”

 

“Then have a pastry. That always makes me feel better.” Murasakibara held out a freshly made creampuff, the filling threatening to ooze out from the sides. One whiff of the sickeningly sweet cream made Kise’s once calm stomach suddenly flip in upset.

 

Kise slapped a hand over his mouth and shoved past the couple, running straight for the restroom. He was heaving into the toilet the next moment, stomach emptying itself of anything he'd recently eaten. It felt like he was vomiting for forever. He was shaking when it finally stopped, completely exhausted after the exertion.

 

“Kise-kun, are you okay?” Came Himuro’s concerned voice through the door.

 

“Ah, yeah! I-I don't know what happened there!” He yelled back. “Let me just clean myself up.” He rinsed out his mouth and washed his face to refresh himself. When he finally opened the door, Himuro and Murasakibara were both there.

 

The giant looked to be pouting. “You didn't like the pastry, Kise-chin?”

 

Kise shook his head. “No, I'm sure the pastry was fine. But I think the smell of it is what got me.” Huh, just like Haizaki’s smell was irritating his stomach.

 

“Does it smell weird? Muro-chin, is it weird to you?”

 

Himuro patted his boyfriend's shoulder assuredly. “Honey, I think Kise-kun is pregnant and just had his first experience with morning sickness.”

 

“But it's not even morning anymore.” Himuro laughed before trying to explain it to the tall man, all while Kise mulled over the idea that he was pregnant.

 

XXX

 

Oh, he was definitely pregnant, if the next couple days of nonstop nausea and vomiting was any indication.

 

The ginger tea Himuro had recommended helped stave off the queasiness a little bit, proving especially helpful at work when encounters with strong smells affected him. But there were still times where it would rebel, and it certainly didn't matter if it was morning or not.

 

Sunday had finally arrived, meaning today would be the day Kise would get actual confirmation that he was pregnant and that the surrogacy was in full swing.

 

He was up and awake much earlier than he needed to be thanks to his new routine of waking up wherever his stomach felt the need to empty itself. The early wake up allowed him to arrive at Seirin with an hour to spare before Aomine was expected to appear. As soon as he stepped in, Furihata was already there to greet him.

 

“Long time, no see, Kise-kun! Today's the big day, huh?”

 

“Yup! Though I'm fairly certain I'm pregnant.”

 

“Oh? How's that?”

 

“Morning sickness. It started up this past week.”

 

The receptionist gave a sympathetic nod. “Oh, the dreaded morning sickness. If it's started this early, you still have a couple more weeks to deal with it. But hopefully it clears up for you by the second trimester!”

 

“Did you experience morning sickness?”

 

“I did for my first pregnancy, but I got lucky the second time around and was mostly tired.” Furihata chuckled. “My husband, Seijuurou, stocked the whole house with ginger tea and candies after learning it could calm my nausea.”

 

“Hmm...I’ve noticed that ginger doesn't always help me. Any other recommendations?”

 

“I personally haven't tried it, but I've heard from some of the other surrogates that peppermint can help. I know morning sickness can be really draining, but the most important thing is making sure you're hydrated and still eating properly.”

 

“I'm only four weeks and it sounds like I have  _ so _ much to look forward to.”

 

“You're only just beginning, but trust me! The end is worth it!”

 

The two carriers continued talking about pregnancy until the front door opened nearly an hour later. Aomine walked in, the sour look he initially had on his face disappearing the moment he saw Kise.

 

The blond greeted him with an enthusiastic wave. “Aominecchi! Good to see you!”

 

Before the tanned man could respond however, the door opened again. “Daiki, you didn't wait for me! Why are you in such a rush?” Meisa walked out from where Aomine was standing in the entrance.

 

“And Akasagi-san too!” Kise's voice took on fake enthusiasm. “It's been a while!”

 

The look on the female's face was a cross between suspicion and mistrust. “Yes, I was away for a short while.”

 

“Oh, yeah, to France, right? Aominecchi mentioned that.”

 

Her eyebrows rose at the nickname. “ _ Aominecchi _ ? Rather informal for someone who is only contractually obligated to be near him. He is your employer, and you should know your place-”

 

“Meisa,” Aomine interrupted. “It's fine. It is just a harmless nickname.”

 

She huffed, crossing her arms and looking entirely displeased with him. It took Aomine leaning in and whispering something that immediately seemed to change her disposition. She was now bright eyed and friendly smiles, as if she hadn’t tried to ridicule him just a minute before.

 

“Thank you for asking about my trip, Kise-san. I was working on preparations for the wedding.”

 

With his friendly mask in place, he grinned at Meisa. “That’s good to hear. I hope the preparations are going very well.”

 

“Oh yes. Only five months left before I become Mrs. Aomine.” She gave Aomine a possessive look. Kise swore he saw something else in her look, a glint that eerily reminded him of Haizaki, but it passed so quickly he brushed off the shiver he felt at the back of his neck.

 

The door to the back opened to reveal Riko. “Good, you’re both here and on time. Shall we head in?” She was clearly referring to just Kise and Aomine, making no acknowledgment of Meisa, though she was clearly right within view.

 

Kise moved first, seeing Aomine following after him with Meisa trailing right after. However, before Meisa could pass through the door, Riko stopped her.

 

“Only those authorized may enter.”

 

“Excuse me?” She looked completely miffed.

 

“You are not one of those signed under the contract.”

 

“Let her through.” Aomine interjected. “She may not have signed the contract, but she is my fiancee.”

 

Riko side eyed Aomine with unamusement, but stepped aside allowing Meisa to pass through. She led them to a larger patient room, one that had an ultrasound machine already in the room. She gestured for Kise to head to the reclined patient bed and for Aomine and Meisa to occupy the seats next to it.

 

“Okay, Kise-kun, how have you been feeling?”

 

“Alright for the most part. I’ve been taking the prenatal vitamins and following the recommended diet. Lately I’ve been rather tired though, and this past week I think I’ve been experiencing morning sickness.” Riko nodded, jotting down the information on her clipboard.

 

“Anything else? Cramps, mood swings? Swelling or discomfort of any kind?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Good to hear, Kise-kun. You’ve properly suspected you’re pregnant thanks to your nausea, but let’s confirm it now with the ultrasound. If you have conceived, you will approximately be four weeks along, so the ultrasound may be a little hard to make sense of. But first things first, I’ll need you to lift your shirt.”

 

Kise did as requested, feeling a little self-conscious in front of Aomine and Meisa at his pale and poorly toned stomach. He wasn’t as trim as he used to be when he was on the basketball team. He figured it wouldn’t really matter in the end though, since in a short time there would be a baby bump to replace any abs he still had.

 

He was shocked out of his thoughts the moment ice cold gel landed on his stomach. He cringed, looking down to see Riko spreading the gel over his abdomen. “Damn that’s cold! Give me some forewarning next time!”

 

Riko snickered. “And take away the fun when my patients jump from the surprise?”

 

“Heartless! What if the surprise distressed the baby?”

 

The nurse rolled her eyes. “I’m a certified nurse, I assure you, it wouldn’t do a thing. The baby would be just fine.” She moved the transducer in her hand further south, stopping once she found what she was looking for in the monitor. “And speaking of babies, here it is.”

 

Kise’s eyes snapped up to the monitor, raking over the image and trying to make sense of the very grainy image. “Uhh, where is it?” He could see Aomine was just as confused, and Meisa was unimpressed.

 

Riko traced out a whitish line. “See that? That’s your uterine lining. Now from there, do you see the dark mass there?” Nods all around. “That’s the baby.”

 

“It doesn’t look like a baby.”

 

Riko looked at her in disbelief, but was smart enough not to bluntly mention it. “Well, Akasagi-san, it’s got quite a ways to go before it actually starts to look like one.”

 

Aomine, on the other hand, was quiet, staring straight at the black mass in wonder. Kise smiled as he observed the other man’s reaction. The tanned man looked so in awe of the picture before him regardless of the fact that it was just a black speck on the screen. Kise could relate all too well because that black speck was a new life that he helped create. The blond found himself getting a little teary eyed.

 

“So that confirms that. Congratulations Aomine-san, and Kise-kun as well, for the successful conception! Want me to print pictures?”

 

“Yes, please,” Aomine immediately replied.

 

Meisa was now finally aware of how fascinated her fiance was with the ultrasound. Her lip curled, as if she were holding back a sneer. Kise caught her directing her gaze at his stomach, and this time he was certain he saw a glimpse of maliciousness in her eyes. He visibly shivered this time, though it was misinterpreted as him still reacting to the cold gel.

 

After Riko had handed Aomine his own print out of the ultrasound, she finally wiped off the gel, allowing him to pull his shirt back down. Meisa was back to looking at the print out with Aomine instead of him, which Kise was thankful for. He was concerned about what he’d seen in her.

Riko grabbed his attention when she tapped him on the shoulder with another copy of the ultrasound. “This one is for you.” He looked at her questioningly. She merely offered a smile. “It’s your first surrogacy, a surrogacy that just so happens to be half of you. I figured you might want a keepsake.”

 

“Thank you, Riko-san.”

 

“No problem! Now since you’ve informed me that you’re experiencing nausea, I’ve changed your diet a little to help relieve some of those symptoms. If eating becomes difficult for you, let Kuroko-sensei or I know immediately so we can work with you on some other solutions.” Kise nodded distractedly, going back to warily watching Meisa from the corner of his eye.

 

Directing the question to everyone, Riko concluded their session. “If you have any questions or concerns at any time, contact us, otherwise we’ll see you again at week eight.”

 

“Yeah, see everyone in a month.” Kise shared a brief nod of acknowledgment with Aomine before exiting quickly and away from Meisa. He was starting to get a bad feeling from her. He could only hope he was wrong and possibly just paranoid because of presences like Haizaki’s in his life. A month until the next appointment would be a welcome time away from her, whether or not the wary feeling he had around her proved real or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~!! A successful conception! Baby AoKise is on its way!
> 
> LOL, and the MuraHimu w/ Bakery is such a cliche now, but kinda works with the canon that Murasakibara would be a pastry chef for a future career. Did any of you catch that mention of Kagami and Kagami's significant other?
> 
> Love you guys! Good god, all of the super amazing comments I received on the last chapter! You're seriously making me blush with all of the flattery~!! I'm soooo happy this story is loved as much as it is! Thank you so much for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Daiki wasn't quite sure what to expect at this first examination since the initial procedure. Four weeks wasn't really that long for anything significant to happen, so he wasn't expecting much except for confirmation of whether or not Kise conceived.

 

Still, the anxious feeling he had at the last procedure had come back. This wasn't a joke, or some temporary happenstance. If Kise was pregnant, he would officially be on the road to Fatherhood.

 

“And speaking of babies, here it is.”

 

Daiki's eyes jumped up to the monitor next to Kise's bedside, raking it over for that sign of life. Riko had to point it out to them, the black smudge against a sea of grainy gray. And while it looked nothing like an actual baby, as Meisa so bluntly pointed out, Daiki still found himself staring at the on-screen image in amazement.

 

This was it.

 

This was the confirmation he was waiting for.

 

He couldn't stop mulling over the image, even after it was transferred from the monitor to the hard copy print out he held in hand. That black mass was partly  _ him _ . He helped put that there, and weirdly, he was prideful of this. Excitement was filling him now, he could barely hold back the grin that was tugging at his lips.

 

The inheritance was as good as his.

 

All at the cost of Fatherhood.

 

It seemed a steep cost for something that he should have received without issue--bylaws be damned. But if Fatherhood was to be his consequence to inheriting his family's empire, then so be it. No challenge was too big for him.

 

By the time Daiki had stopped gleaning over the ultrasound, he noticed Kise was no longer around. Either he had been staring too long, or the surrogate was quick to leave. It was a shame, really, because he wanted to share a quick thanks for their success.

 

As they were walking out, Furihata confirmed that the blond surrogate had already left and reminded him that the next appointment was at week eight, so another four weeks out. He thanked him and headed for the car, Meisa clinging extra tight to him.

 

Daiki ordered Sakurai to drive them home, and once the car started moving, his thoughts drifted back to the ultrasound. For the umpteenth time within the last hour, he took out the image to trace out the first picture of his future child.

 

He could feel Meisa’s eyes on him from the other side of the car but didn't bother looking up to confirm. She'd been acting stranger than usual and it was starting to get on his nerves.

 

He heard her expel a large sigh, the kind that was loud, almost obnoxiously so, indicating boredom of some kind. “Well that was a waste of time,” came her flippant comment.

 

That grabbed his attention. He turned to her with a scowl. “How was that a waste of time?!”

 

She returned his scowl with an icy glare. “We went there just to see some grainy image with a black speck in it.”

 

“What were you expecting? It takes nine months for a baby to come into this world, from basically a mass of cells into a living, breathing person.” Before she could retort, Daiki cut her off. “You remember why I'm going through all of this, right?”

 

“Because of the inheritance,” she answered bluntly.

 

“Yes! Because of the inheritance!” He held the photo out for her to see once more. “Meisa, that black speck just confirmed my spot as the next head!”

 

“And yet you're obsessing over this damn pregnancy like it's worth more than your inheritance!” She hissed.

 

His mouth dropped in disbelief. Is that what she felt about this? “Obsession? You think that my investment in this is an obsession?”

 

“You were mooning over that picture for so long. And don't think I didn't notice how much you were staring at Kise-san’s stomach before we went into the patient room.”

 

“How is that obsession!” Daiki found himself becoming flustered, feeling a little ashamed and embarrassed that he'd been so obvious in his awe over the pregnancy.

 

“Because it's unnecessary! Your only role was to put a baby in him and wait till it's here, nothing else.”

 

“But I still had to confirm whether or not Kise is pregnant!” He tried as an excuse. That only deepened the tension between them.

 

“So now that you've confirmed your heir is on its way, you won't need any further involvement with Kise-san.” Her face was a stern mask, and though her jealousy could be seen, she carefully hid the rage she held beneath. Daiki could see the jealousy, he couldn't the rage.

 

He sighed heavily, slumping into the fine Italian leather of the car seat. “Here you go again… He’s the surrogate! I  _ have _ to check on him to make sure the baby is okay!” Growing tired of her icy glare, he went straight to the problem at hand.

 

“Are you jealous of him?”

 

Meisa's thin brows narrowed, lip curling in a deeper scowl. “What is there to be jealous of?”

 

“That's what I want to know! I know this isn't jealousy over carrying the baby, so what has you up in arms?” The exotic blonde next to him said nothing. “ _ You _ chose him,  _ a man _ , knowing I'm not attracted to them. So, why?”

 

She still refused to answer him.

 

“Meisa,  _ you _ are my fiancee. Why would I have interest in anyone else? I'm not going to fall in love with Kise.” Daiki took her face in hand, stroked aside her light blonde locks, and placed a gentle kiss to her temple. “I love you.”

 

He felt the tension leave her, a good sign that He successfully calmed her down. She looked at him warily, not fully convinced by his words. “Just me?”

 

He pecked her lips. “Just you.”

 

The fact that she leaned her head on his shoulder afterwards told him he was forgiven and everything was smoothed over--for now.

 

XXX

 

Kise didn’t mean to rush out of there so abruptly, but he didn’t want to be around Meisa any longer than necessary. He felt a little bad when he only gave a quick wave and good bye to Furihata as he was leaving, his excuse was that he needed to get to work on time--which wasn’t a lie, just how soon it was that he needed to go.

 

As soon as he stepped through the door of the cafe, he breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“A bit early, aren’t you?” Himuro asked from behind the counter.

 

“Headed straight here after the appointment.” Kise moved to the employee lounge followed by the other man.

 

“Well?”

 

The blond simply held out the print out of the ultrasound and pointed to the black mass near the center. “That’s it right there.”

 

The short haired man grinned. “Then congratulations are in order.”

 

“Thank you,” Kise felt he should be happier about the good news, it meant that payment from Aomine would officially be coming in monthly now, that’s why he was doing all of this in the first place, but he just couldn’t muster up the excitement.

 

As usual, the cafe co-owner could see right through him. “You don’t seem all that happy.”

 

Kise sighed. Sometimes he was just too easy to read, he’d blame it on being distracted. “I am happy, I’m just...worried.” Himuro looked like he wanted to ask more about it, but ultimately refrained from doing so, respecting Kise’s silence, to which he was grateful for.

 

He wasn’t ready to share his suspicions of Meisa just yet. He was still trying to process if the bad feeling he got was really because of her. All he knew was that the look he saw in her eyes was a dangerous one and he couldn’t quite figure out if it was the baby that she disliked, or if it was him.

 

“Alright, well if you’re clocking in early, could you clear the tables?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be in in just a minute.”

 

Himuro left him alone, the ultrasound back in his possession. He took a moment to look it over, tracing out the small clump of cells in the picture that equated to the beginnings of a new life. It was hardly anything to look at right now, yet knowing it was alive and growing within him, he was actually happy.

 

Regardless of the clear displeasure Meisa showed, this baby was here to stay. Yes, he reminded himself, he shouldn’t be afraid of her because this baby was  _ Aomine’s _ , not hers, even if she was his fiancee.

 

Kise could feel the corners of his mouth tugging up in a small smile. He timidly placed a hand on his flat stomach, finding the position of his hand to be foreign and awkward. Still, he gently rubbed at the area before whispering to it. “I’ll take good care of you. I promise.”

 

The private moment was ruined when Himuro’s voice yelled out to him. “Oi! Kise, what’s the hold up!”

 

“I’m coming! You guys should be thankful I’m here earlier!” He finished tying on his apron and hurried out to the front to start cleaning up the tables.

 

While his back was turned, the front door opened with a jingle and Himuro greeted the customer that entered.

 

“Himu-chan!”

 

“Ah, Momoi-san, long time no see!” Kise recognized that name and turned around to check, confirming who it was the moment he saw the long flowing pink locks of the woman who stepped up to the counter.

 

“Momoicchi! It's been awhile!” He called out, heading over to her.

 

“Ah! Ki-chan!” She leaned in for a hug, which he generously reciprocated. “What brings you here?” She was smiling brightly.

 

Himuro looked between the two curiously. “You two know each other?”

 

“He's Dai-chan’s surrogate!” Momoi filled in.

 

The short haired man looked surprised. “Kise-kun, you never told me that.”

 

“Eh, I didn't think it was necessary.” Which was true, he didn't feel the need to share those details. The long stare from his boss told him he'd have to spill the details sooner or later.

 

Noticing the apron strapped around him, she asked, “Are you working here? When did you start?”

 

“I started pretty much right after the insemination procedure. So, around four weeks now?”

 

“Oh! Wow, has it been that long since I've last come here?”

 

“Yeah, you used to come in almost every day for Atsushi’s pastries!” Himuro chuckled.

 

Momoi pouted guiltily. “Dai-chan's kept me busy with a bunch of data gathering! He's even sending me to Hong Kong next week. So I figured, before I get shipped out, I wanted to visit my favorite café.”

 

“Atsushi will be pleased to see you. I'll have him pack you some pastries to go.” Himuro briefly excused himself, leaving the duo alone.

 

Momoi's light pink eyes were looking him over, clearly analyzing him. “You're pregnant, aren't you?”

 

Kise flushed. “How did you know? We literally confirmed it today!”

 

“Hmm, well you look a little pale and tired…possibly because of nausea and insomnia.”

 

“It's that obvious?”

 

“Well there's that, and Dai-chan texted me a short while ago,” she teased. He shoulder bumped her in retaliation, which she simply turned into another hug. “Congratulations! Oh, I'm so excited!”

 

Kise smiled, though after a moment he felt a little sullen. “Ah, you should be saving your congratulations for him. I’m just the surrogate remember?”

 

“You may just be a surrogate for my cousin, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be happy for you as a friend! Ki-chan, if you ever need any help, just contact me okay?” She scrambled for her purse, digging through it until she found a business card that contained her contact info. “I’m serious, anything at all! If you want to gripe and moan to me about the joys of pregnancy at two in the morning, go for it!”

 

It shocked Kise to see how serious she was about this. They barely knew each other, but she was so sincere in her care and worry for him, he could see that she meant it when she called him a friend.

 

He took the card with trembling fingers, suddenly finding himself overrun with emotion. It took everything in him to restrain himself from flat out crying in the middle of the cafe; instead, he gave Momoi a watery smile, grateful that he had a friend he could always go to. “Thanks Momoicchi.”

 

She patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. “Now that I know Ki-chan is here too, I'll definitely come by more often!”

 

After Himuro returned with Murasakibara and a big bag with boxes of pastries, the four of them talked a little while longer before Momoi excused herself from the shop. As soon as the coast was clear, Himuro curiously eyed him, quietly pressuring him with his unspoken question into spilling.

 

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you it was Aominecchi, but I honestly didn’t think it was important to mention!”

 

“Fair enough, I just didn’t expect that you would be the surrogate for the next in line to Blue Peak, one of the biggest corporations in Japan.”

 

That...was actually news to him. Kise knew Aomine came from money, but he never really looked into Aomine’s background to figure out  _ how _ Aomine was rich. It just failed to matter all that much to him when he was more ecstatic to learn he’d finally be paid enough to get away from Haizaki.

 

But hearing that Aomine Daiki was from such a huge corporation, well, now Kise wanted to know  _ why _ he was chosen to be his surrogate. Why would he even  _ need  _ a surrogate?

 

“By the shocked look on your face I'm guessing you had no idea.”

 

“No! I really had no idea! I took the job because I needed the money and it was the first one presented to me.”

 

“Understandable. Hmm, I’m just wondering why he even needs a child.” Himuro voiced the exact question on his mind, and it recalled their shared conversation after their very first meeting, how they both acknowledged they had their reasons for why they were doing this.

 

He had completely forgotten that moment, but now that he knew where Aomine was coming from, the niggling curiosity within him wanted some clarification. But Kise once again reminded himself that it wasn't his business to know, just like it wasn't anyone's business to know that he's been neck deep in debt to an unpredictable loan shark.

 

Secrets were okay, so long as they don't get innocents involved, and now that Kise was confirmed pregnant, he'd have to be extra careful around Haizaki.

 

XXX

 

Two weeks had passed since the confirmation, putting Kise at six complete weeks. The nausea had yet to fully lighten up, but the new diet Riko recommended for him had helped ease up some of the queasiness, letting him eat a little better.

 

Since getting Momoi's contact info, Kise has been communicating with her non stop, happy that he was able to talk to someone who was aware of the situation.

 

Momoi lived up to her sincerity, always asking how he was doing and how the pregnancy was going. It was refreshing to find someone who was genuine and wasn't fake or two faced in some way. Even he couldn't claim he wasn't lying on some level.

 

Things were relatively quiet for the most part. Kise was pleasantly surprised to see he was paid his first monthly allowance from Aomine the day right after the Confirmation checkup. To see that many zeros in his account at one time was astonishing!

 

Of course, the excitement was short lived when Haizaki had come within the last week to collect. It was their usual exchange, though the loan shark was surprised to see more than their agreed upon monthly payment. Kise shrugged him off with some excuse of a better job and wanting to pay him back sooner. Haizaki left looking a little peeved, but for what, Kise couldn't give two shits about.

 

He was halfway through paying his debt to Haizaki, and with the considerable boost to his income, he'd be able to cut down the year of payments he had left to about half a year. He was extremely grateful for his luck and prayed it would continue until his surrogacy was done.

 

Kise was busy wiping down the tables again when the front door opened, and as usual Himuro was at the counter to greet the customer, but as soon as he heard the man exclaim, “Aomine-san,” he spun around so quickly, he accidentally made himself sick and rushed past the both of them in order to retch in the bathroom.

 

When he made it back out, the navy haired man was still there looking shocked by his presence. “Kise, what are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I'm so sorry for the somewhat late update! I honestly thought I would have had this done last week!
> 
> Please forgive me!! I've been distracted since attending the concert of a long loved visual kei band of mine! I never thought I'd ever get to see them in real life, but that dream has come true for me and I've been on cloud nine since!
> 
> So shaking myself out of the daze has been undeniably hard! But here it is, an update.
> 
> This chapter was more filler than anything, but I wanted to better clarify Meisa's position in all of this. I also wanted to setup Aomine's eventual greater involvement in all of this. AoKise is juuusssttt around the corner!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> Tumblr @grahamcrakr


	8. Chapter 8

It was only 9 AM and already the day felt like shit.

 

Daiki was woken up 4 that Monday morning with the insistent ringing of his phone. Imayoshi was on the other end informing him that their newbie rival, Fire Spirit, was successful in their recent investments and was edging closer to a platform on level to Blue Peak's stock worth.

 

He hung up on him with a groan, wanting nothing more than to just flop back under the covers and go back to sleep. But business beckoned, and he needed to make sure things stayed steady.

 

Miraculously, he made it to the office by 5 AM. Of course, Imayoshi was already there with the full reports in hand. And for the next four hours, both he and the cynical four-eyed board member had poured through the documents and exchanged proposals for fixes.

 

Daiki called for a break once they reached some sort of decision that would be suggested and elected upon by the board later that day, but four hours of serious deliberation over company matters without any caffeine in his system was simply asking too much.

 

His smug advisor calls him at an ungodly hour--though for very good reason--but doesn't have the decency to bring him a cup of coffee? “Note to self: no bonus for Imayoshi at the end of this quarter.” Serves him right.

 

Now, since Daiki was called in to work sooner than Sakurai was normally there to drive him, he had driven himself to the office. Still in the mood to be behind the wheel, Daiki decided to head over to the café he and Momoi would occasionally visit. Their coffee was strong and their pastries to kill for.

 

As soon as he walked through the door, he was greeted by the co-owner, and before he could step up to the counter, a person rushed passed him, slamming the bathroom door behind them. He didn't quite catch a glimpse of the face, but the blond hair and the way it was styled brought Kise to mind. But it couldn't be his surrogate...could it?

 

The door finally reopened to reveal that it truly was Kise who had rushed past him. “Kise, what are you doing here?” He asked in shock.

 

“I work here,” came the simple reply. It was then that he saw the apron that was tied around him.

 

“Oh.” And before he could think about what he was saying, he threw out, “Umm, is it necessary?”

 

At Kise's raised brow and disbelieving look, he knew what the question must have sounded like, and by no means was he trying to upset his surrogate by implying he couldn't work.

 

Daiki tried to clarify. “I mean, is the monthly allowance not enough that you needed extra employment?”

 

Understanding what he meant now, Kise shook his head. “Oh no, the allowance is more than enough, but I just wanted something else to do that would keep me busy. Himurocchi and Murasakibaracchi were nice enough to give me the position despite the surrogacy.”

 

A cough next to them reminded the two that Himuro was still right there. “Sorry to interrupt you two, but were you going to order anything, Aomine-san?”

 

Daiki cleared his throat to cover his embarrassment. “Oh, uhh, I'll take the usual, Himuro-san.”

 

Himuro nodded, “Kise-kun, you can take a quick break if you'd like to talk a bit.” The raven haired man shared a knowing look with the blond before going off to prepare the order, leaving Kise alone with him.

 

Daiki looked the surrogate over, eyes stopping over his stomach as he now had a habit of doing. He suddenly felt rather shy and unnecessarily reached behind his head to rub at his neck before asking, “How are things going?”

 

Kise gave him a warm smile to ease his nervousness. “Still far from looking pregnant, that’s for certain. But, umm, going okay, I guess.”

 

“That's… good to hear.” He visibly relaxed, feeling a little less awkward around the surrogate. Himuro briefly came back to hand over Daiki's order before the two of them moved to the side to talk more privately. He ushered the blond to sit at one of the small tables, taking the seat right next to him.

 

He took a moment to sip at the freshly brewed coffee, sighing in relief at the bitterness that shocked his system awake. “You know, you left the clinic so quickly after the last appointment, I wondered where you disappeared to. I wanted to thank you.”

 

“Oh, sorry about that! I had to hurry for my shift here.” Kise cocked his head to the side. “Thank me? For what?”

 

“For conceiving my child.” Without thinking, his hand reached out and landed upon the blond's lower abdomen, right where he remembered seeing the transducer hover over. Kise flinched slightly from not expecting the touch, but he did not pull away.

 

Daiki looked fondly at the area. “When I saw the ultrasound, I surprised myself with how happy I was to see that tiny black speck there. I- Well, I didn't think this would mean as much as it did to me. You're doing me a great favor.”

 

Kise smiled shyly at the praise. “It's not that big a deal, is it?”

 

“It is, more than you know. So let me thank you by taking you out to dinner.”

 

The blond's eyes widened. “W-What??”

 

“Dinner. Are you free Friday evening?” Daiki took out his smartphone and opened up his calendar to check upcoming dates.

 

Kise still looked bewildered. “Umm, yeah I'm off that day, and I'm pretty sure I'm not going anywhere. But-”

 

“Perfect. Will you be needing a ride?”

 

“Most likely? I don't have my own car or license so-”

 

“Okay, I'll arrange for my driver, Sakurai, to pick you up from your place.”

 

“Oh, you don't have to do that-”

 

Daiki interrupted him again. “Right, you haven't met him before. Yeah, I suppose that would be uncomfortable, riding with someone you don't even know. Alright, I'll pick you up myself.”

 

“Whaaatttt?? No! You definitely don't have to-”

 

“What's your address? And you know what I just realized? I don't even have your phone number.”

 

Distracted, Kise automatically spouted off his address and number before registering the question. “Eh? You mean Momoicchi didn't share it with you?”

 

“Satsuki has your number? When did she get that?”

 

“A couple of weeks ago.”

 

“And she didn't share it with me? That little…Anyways, so I'll call you when I'm heading out to pick you up from yours Friday evening.”

 

“Aominecchi, you don't have to pick me up!”

 

“How else are you going to get there?”

 

The blond had on a frustrated pout which Daiki found cute. “Aahh, I've been trying to say this, but you keep interrupting me, Aominecchi! You don't have to take me out to dinner!”

 

Daiki finally took a moment to pause. “Why?”

 

Kise gave him a look that said the answer should be obvious. “Akasagi-san?” He hinted.

 

“What about her?”

 

“She'll be tagging along, won't she?”

 

“She doesn't need to attend my business matters.”

 

“Oh. Well I figured she wouldn't want you to stray far from her side if she knew you were going out to dinner with me.”

 

“She'll have no interest in coming if I tell her it's a business meeting. Why are you so worried about her?”

 

He saw the blond fidget in his seat. “I just...don't want to upset her. And I certainly don't want to make things hard on you by doing this.”

 

“Kise,” he stated firmly. “Do not let Meisa's dislike of the situation make you feel like you're problematic in any way. You are  _ my _ surrogate, and if I wish to be in contact with my surrogate, there's little a third party can do against it.”

 

Kise still looked unsure, like he had more he wanted to mention, but he kept quiet.

 

Daiki sighed heavily. “Just- Don't worry about her. I've let her know countless times how much this means to me. She may want me to be stay detached from the whole thing, but I want to stay involved with you and the baby. If she gets upset about it, I'll handle her.”

 

Kise nodded slowly, a little more at ease than before. “Okay, dinner on Friday it is then.”

 

They parted ways after that with promises of staying in contact, Kise looking forward to that coming Friday, and Daiki enthusiastic for their get together.

 

XXX

 

Friday was quick to arrive. Kise woke up that morning and fulfilled his usual routine of leg exercises before having a light breakfast, which ended in his usual bout of nausea.

 

Once the sickness subsided, he had plenty of time to spare to do as he wished, so he decided to pass the time by reading a week by week pregnancy guide Kuroko had recommended. Aomine wasn't expected to come by and pick him up until about six that evening. The book kept him well occupied, fascinated by the abundance of information of what to expect in the next coming months. There were a lot of changes to expect!

 

Five o’clock finally rolled around and Kise decided to start getting ready with a soak in the tub. As he was filling the bathtub with water, he began divesting, each article of clothing falling away until he was just in his briefs in front of his bathroom mirror.

 

He turned to the side to close the faucet, when his eyes landed on his abdomen. Now, this wasn’t the first time he’s been in the bathroom that day, nor his first time looking in the mirror. It certainly wasn’t his first time all week either. But today was the first time that week that he’d looked anywhere south of his neck. He had noticed a could of weeks ago that the slight athletic tone he maintained had all but disappeared, but nothing was showing then.

 

_ Now _ though,  _ now _ he was seeing something. On his thin frame, the slightest curvature that arose from his pelvis was rather obvious.

 

He had. A. Bump!

 

To everyone else, he was sure it would have just looked like a pouch of fat. And with his current wardrobe of cargo pants and loose plain tees, it would be a little while before his shirts would be tight enough to give away that he obviously was pregnant.

 

He continued his scrutiny in the tub, running gentle fingers across his lower stomach, feeling a firmness within the bump that was the clear distinction between baby and fat. He cupped the tiny bump between both hands a moment after, a sudden wave of awe and reverence overcoming him.

 

This was  _ incredible _ . Of course he knew he was carrying a new life, had one picture as proof of that, but a physical manifestation like this...the change his body would go through to accommodate this growing child was still intriguing to him.

 

Kise wiped at his cheek, surprised to find he’d shed a little tear in his happiness. It was just a tiny bump, but this was still excellent news, and he couldn’t wait to share it with Aomine that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohh, a buMP~!! With a sprinkling of AoKise!
> 
> Definitely more to come! This is JUST the beginning! Reminder that this is a slow build to AoKise, so we're not jumping into the fire just yet, it's just on simmer and building up to the good stuff. ;) I appreciate all of you that are waiting patiently for it!
> 
> Oh, and sorry about the change in POVs in the middle of this chapter. So far I'd been changing POV between Aomine and Kise per chapter, rather than putting a switch in the middle of the chapter. Felt it was necessary for this instance though. I wanted to give some insight on Aomine's thoughts. You'll be able to tell if it's Aomine POV by how I refer to him as Daiki, as a side note.
> 
> Thanks for the lovely comments and kudos! I'm having so much fun! ;3 Tumblr @grahamcrakr


	9. Chapter 9

Kise knew Aomine arrived when his phone started ringing, the time showing six right on the dot. He threw aside the pants he was holding to answer the phone quickly. “Ah, Aominecchi, sorry! I'm just...having trouble with my clothes. You can come in and wait! I’ll just be ten minutes!”

 

A knock sounded a few minutes later and the blond quickly unlocked and opened the door to let Aomine in. He didn't stick around to greet or guide him in, ducking back into his bedroom instead to finish getting ready.

 

He guessed that the navy haired man had taken to looking around his apartment since he could hear footsteps occasionally moving about. Perhaps he was taking longer than Aomine would have liked because he didn’t expect to suddenly hear the man’s voice from the entrance of his bedroom. “Kise, what's taking so long?” He looked a little bit more peeved than his default face.

 

“Aaahhh, Aominecchi! What are you doing??” Panicked and caught with just his briefs and a dress shirt on, he crossed his arms over his exposed legs.

 

Aomine hardly seemed perturbed by his state of undress. “You said you were having trouble with your clothes. I'm just checking on you. We have to get going soon.”

 

“Oh! I'm sorry! It's just...I was just having trouble finding a nice pair of pants that aren't cargo pants,” Kise explained, carefully leaving out the part that any nice pants he had would not properly close across the waist, and were so tight he was worried he might unintentionally hurt the baby.

 

He's had no reason to wear his nicer pants or slacks in quite some time, so he wasn't quite expecting that today's bump discovery would hinder him in such an untimely manner.

 

Aomine looked past him and to the small pile of pants that were strewn across his bed. “What about all those?”

 

The aforementioned pile was all of the nicest slacks he owned, and not a single one fit comfortably. “Eh? Ah, those- um, they're dirty! I used them recently.”

 

Aomine raised a brow, but shrugged it off. “Just throw on your nicest cargo pants then.”

 

Kise frowned but shuffled through his closet to grab the least rumpled and newest looking one he had. He slid them on, pleased that they fit comfortably and closed properly.

 

“Good?” Kise gave Aomine a resigned nod in answer. “Alright, then let's go.”

 

While he was glad he was finally wearing something that fit, he couldn't call his current set of clothes appropriate for wherever it was Aomine was taking him, but the other man hadn't given any indication that the clothes were bad. The young CEO himself was dressed rather nicely in business casual attire, a light blue dress shirt with the first few buttons undone, a navy blue blazer over that, and faded jeans for the casual look. It looked far better than his untucked white dress shirt with pinstriped vest and tan cropped cargo pants. But, upon touching the bump once Aomine’s back was turned, he reminded himself that he had his reasons.

 

They locked up and left Kise's apartment, heading for the car Aomine had driven over: an imported Italian SUV with all the bells and whistles. The blond took a moment to appreciate the vehicle, which was far above any vehicle he's ever sat in before. He almost didn't want to move lest he scuff or scratch a surface of the car and ruin it.

 

“Relax, Kise,” the tanned man chuckled. “Besides, it's going to be a little bit of a drive to the restaurant.”

 

Nodding, the blond relaxed into the leather seat, trying to enjoy the moment. “Where are we going?”

 

Aomine started the drive, pulling onto the street and slowly making his way to a main road. “A restaurant in Azabu.”

 

Kise whipped his head over to stare widely at the navy haired man. Azabu was the most expensive area in Tokyo. Now he really felt underdressed. “D-Do we have to go to Azabu?”

 

“I'm treating you to dinner. What does it matter where we go?”

 

“Because that's  _ so _ much money! And I'm not appropriately dressed for a place like that at all!”

 

“Clothes are clothes. As long as you're wearing them, any business will take you.” Aomine had just pulled onto the freeway, which meant they couldn't reasonably turn back. “As for  _ where _ I'm treating you, did you seriously think I was going to be cheap and take you to a Maji Burger or something?”

 

“Well, maybe not that cheap. But Azabu is for celebrities and rich people!”

 

“And I’m next in line to one of the most powerful companies in the country. Pretty sure that qualifies me as rich.”

 

“Which is something I totally didn’t know when I chose to help you, by the way!”

 

“You seriously had no idea who I was?” Aomine glanced over to see Kise shake his head. “That’s...honestly a first. I’ve never met anyone who didn’t have any knowledge of me or my position.”

 

“Well, I haven’t really had time to stay caught up on business and stocks. Been more focused on trying to make it through,” laying on the sarcasm, though it was mostly true.

 

Aomine hummed and the conversation died off from there. Half an hour later and they arrived in Azabu, tall skyscrapers lit up with eye-catching multicolored lights, traditional-styled buildings occasionally breaking up the landscape with its charm, and plenty of people to fill it all in. Heading down a main road, Kise could see all of these expensive brands, domestic and foreign, dripping from storefronts to those who roamed outside. He felt very out of place.

 

“I hope you like Italian,” the navy haired man piped up, breaking him out of his thoughts. He pulled the car into a parking spot and led them over to the entrance of one the more modern buildings. They took an elevator up to the restaurant’s floor, which put them at a level that allowed a very nice view of the district. Aomine only needed to say his name before being led away to a more secluded section of the restaurant.

 

Once they were seated and given menus, Kise took a moment to really soak in his surroundings. Everything was so opulent, from the classy artwork on the walls and the complimentary figurines, to the carefully dimmed crystal light fixtures that added a romantic warmth throughout the restaurant, all the way down to the high-thread table cloth covering their dark wood table and leather bound chair.

 

There was absolutely no denying that this area was for the wealthy. Without Aomine here with him, he doubted he'd have ever come here, or even have the opportunity to! And even if he were able to afford something like, he couldn't see himself frequenting this area (unless in some alternate universe he was a successful model or something).

 

It wouldn't have been a far off reality if he hadn't been thrown off track from his promising basketball career. But as it is, he's not a model, nor is he a basketball player, and he's certainly not rich; he's a surrogate to one of the richest men in Japan, notably the best thing that's happened to him in quite a long string of bad circumstances.

 

“So, have you decided what you'd like?” Kise was shaken out of his thoughts once more, seeing Aomine observing him curiously.

 

“Oh, umm, well I'm not quite sure what to get. Is there anything you can recommend?”

 

“I'm personally going for the Ossobuco, which is braised veal with a tomato and white wine sauce. Very tender and delicious.” The blond looked a little unsure, mostly because he didn't even know what veal was, but the darker man must have noticed because he flipped open the menu again and scanned through it.

 

“If you like pasta, I'd recommend the spaghetti aglio e olio,” the blond was momentarily taken aback by the ease in which Aomine spoke the foreign dish, which was understandable since he probably had to know other languages for business purposes.

 

“It's basically spaghetti with olive oil and garlic instead of tomato. Light flavor, but tasty,” he continued.

 

Admittedly that did sound good--flavorful, but light and easy on the stomach, and the last thing he wanted to do tonight was throw up an expensive meal just because the baby didn't like it. “If that's what you recommend, I'll go with it.” Kise gave him a little smile, appreciative for the help.

 

The navy haired man gave him his own grin before flagging down the waiter and making their order. Once left alone, it was Aomine who started up the conversation.

 

“So, is everything okay since we last met in person? From the last text you sent, you said you were still experiencing morning sickness and all that.”

 

“Hah, yeah, it's pretty awful! Certain smells are what trigger it easily, but I've been good about avoiding them. Hopefully it'll die down by week twelve--I read somewhere that nausea could continue throughout the whole pregnancy if you're unlucky.”

 

“What week are you now?”

 

“End of week seven. Next Sunday will be the week eight check up.”

 

Aomine's face softened with another smile. “I'll definitely be there.”

 

“Good! I'm sure the ultrasound will be a lot clearer this time around.” Kise suddenly recalled a piece of trivia he read from the pregnancy book that day. “Oh! I read that we should be able to hear a heartbeat by this time!”

 

The darker man's eyes widened. “A... heartbeat?”

 

“Yup! It was too early to hear anything at four weeks. Earliest we potentially could have heard it was around six weeks, so we'll definitely get to hear it this time!”

 

“Y-you can hear a baby's heartbeat that soon?”

 

He nodded enthusiastically, finding it adorable how in awe the other man became when he heard about the baby's progress. He couldn't wait to reveal that he was just starting to show! But he decided he'd hold on to that secret until the end of the night.

 

“I just read about what to expect. Once I'm past eight weeks, the major changes will start up rather quickly,” Kise hinted with a wink and smile.

 

“All of this is just so amazing,” Aomine's navy eyes were bright with interest. It had been apparent that he was deeply invested in this surrogacy, almost treating it like a business deal at times, but right here, Kise could see a warmth and excitement in this man--true happiness.

 

Now, Kise couldn't say he knew Aomine very well, they'd only met so many times before after all, and a few of those under the supervision of his clingy fiancée, but the tanned man never seemed to be anything but irritated, almost always with a scowl on his face or a furrowed brow.

 

In the few times they have met, even with Meisa by his side, the scowl would never left. Arguably, that scowl seemed even deeper when she was near! One would think that the presence of your betrothed would be enough to remove the unhappy look, but from what Kise's observed, that has not been the case thus far.

 

In fact, the Aomine in front of him right now was a complete turnaround from the usually firm business exterior he wore. The tanned man was physically relaxed, the stern frown lines on his face missing and in its place a gentle grin, the cold look to his navy eyes replaced with wide eyed wonder.

 

_ This _ Aomine looked happy.

 

And Kise couldn't help but wonder why that was.

 

But his thoughts were halted when the food arrived a moment later, its heavenly aroma instantly making Kise's mouth water. The deep plate was filled to the brim with pasta, glistening with the light sauce of oil and garlic.

 

He grabbed the fork laid next to him and swirled his first intended bite of pasta around it. As soon as it touched his tongue, he couldn't hold back the happy moan that escaped his lips. It was delicious!

 

A second bite proved that the meal was excellent, and when he finally noticed that Aomine was observing him, he gave a delighted smile, showing how thankful he was for the wonderful dinner.

 

Aomine finished his meal first, relaxing back in his seat once he laid the utensils down on the plate. “Man, that was good. I take it you're really enjoying your dinner as well?”

 

“Yes! It's just the right amount in size and flavor. I've never had anything like this before! So simple, yet so good! And so far, nothing's threatened to come up, so no complaints from the baby either. Thank you for the recommendation, Aominecchi.”

 

Kise's earnest appreciation made the darker man blush, which he covered up with a small cough to his hand. “No problem. As long as you enjoyed it.”

 

The blond nodded as he took the last bite, trying to savor the taste of the sauce with a lingering lick to the fork. He pushed the plate away from him right their waiter returned to clear the table.

 

“Any desserts tonight?”

 

Aomine looked to the blond. “Kise?”

 

“Mm, I don't have the biggest sweet tooth, but I could go for a little something tonight. Only if you're willing to share with me though, Aominecchi!”

 

“Sure? Whichever one you want.”

 

“Do you have tiramisu here? I've always wanted to try one of those.”

 

The waiter nodded with a smile and left briefly to grab the requested treat. He returned with a chilled plate, the spongy cake placed in the middle, lightly drizzled with a mascarpone sauce and dusted with cocoa powder.

 

Kise's mouth dropped open. “Oh my god, I don't think I want to eat this. It looks too good to eat.” But he grabbed the fork that came with the dessert and carefully took a piece. His whole face lit up the moment the morsel touched his tongue, another pleased moan escaping him as the sweetness of the cake washed over his taste buds. “I think I can die in peace now.”

 

Aomine rolled his eyes with a chuckle, but proceeded to try a bite of the tiramisu. His taste test earned an impressed raised brow, “At first I was going to accuse you of exaggerating, but I have to agree, this is  _ really _ good.”

 

Between the two of them, the small cake was demolished in mere minutes, with not a crumb to be seen, or even a spot of the sweet sauce that covered it. The waiter came by to remove the plate and present the check, which Aomine did not even bother looking at before handing over a pure black credit card.

 

While the waiter was away, Kise took a moment to reflect on their evening together. It felt like it was too short, though the clock would reveal that they’ve been out for about two hours, but ultimately, the time together was unexpectedly enjoyable. Aomine truly was serious about this surrogacy, even if it meant going against his fiancee to do something nice like getting to know his surrogate. But the most pleasant surprise was seeing the darker man relaxed and without a frown, and that told Kise that Aomine had enjoyed their time together.

 

“Alright, shall we head back?”

 

“Yup, let’s head out!”

 

The two men left the restaurant and made it back to the car to start the journey back to Kise’s place. The ride back was filled with mindless chatter on whatever topic seemed to come up. Compared to the ride up, it was clear they were both more comfortable with each other now.

 

By the time they made it back to the apartment, the time showed ten, late enough that Kise could feel the first few wisps of sleepiness taking over him. Though unnecessary,  Aomine was kind enough to walk him back to his front door, probably to make sure he got in okay.

 

He unlocked the door with ease, but before he went in, he paused to give gratitude. “Aominecchi, thank you so much for tonight. That was the first time I’ve ever been treated to such a nice place. I’ll definitely remember this night!”

 

The darker man was back to looking a bit shy, but he was smiling all the same. “Again, it’s no problem. It was nice getting out and getting to know you better.”

 

Kise broke out in a large smile. “I’m sure by the end of this we’ll be very good friends.”

 

“Even after all is said and done, I doubt Momoi would let you disappear so easily,” the darker man smirked.

 

The blond chuckled knowing that was definitely true. “Well!” He felt a yawn bubble up in him and stretched his arms up as it escaped, resulting in his shirt riding up a bit. It was enough that he caught Aomine looking at his stomach again, and this time he knew the exact moment the navy haired man saw what he’d been hiding earlier.

 

Aomine’s eyes were wide with a childlike curiosity. “I-Is that...a bump? Are you...are you showing?”

 

The blond bit his lip to keep his excited laugh contained, and instead of answering, he simply turned to the side and lifted his shirt enough to fully expose the bump to the other man’s view. Of course, the size hadn’t changed from when he’d discovered it earlier that afternoon, but now that he was aware of it, it seemed all the more apparent to him.

 

Aomine was in his space the next second, hand already out and splayed across his exposed abdomen, feeling the warm, hard bump there. It was still just the slightest bit of a curve, and yet Aomine spotted it and knew instantly, but then again, the man has been waiting for this for what seemed like forever now. And he understood why, these physical changes were discernible, something he could physically touch and see, the proof of a child beyond grainy still images.

 

“I, umm, I noticed I had a bump this afternoon. That’s why I was having trouble finding pants that fit. I didn’t want to wear anything tight that might hurt the baby,” Kise explained offhandedly. He only received a nod in response, Aomine still clearly affected by the sight.

 

“I-I don’t know why I’m so enthralled by all of this. I mean, I wanted this done for selfish reasons, but it’s become so much more than I imagined. It’s the simplest thing! But really, everything about this just...amazes me.” As if finally coming to his senses, Aomine pulled away his hand, navy eyes looking a little teary-eyed.

 

“You say you’re grateful for tonight, Kise, but I’m grateful for all of this. I really am.”

 

Kise nodded, feeling a teary grin on his own face. “You’re truly welcome, Aominecchi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhhhh!! I am SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! (You're going to hear that a lot!)
> 
> This took me a little longer to write because I wasn't sure how far I wanted to take the date without going full on AoKise. Can't go there just yet because there's still a Meisa in the waters. SO, the importance of this chapter was really breaking the ice! If the "date" seemed kinda blah, again, they're just friends here. But things will start picking up speed very soon! ;)
> 
> AND DAT BUMP. I'm looking forward to writing more of the pregnancy aspects with Kise soon (because if you've stalked through some of my previous works or bookmarks, you may notice that pregnancy is my biggest loved trope. Like. EVER.)
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE! Love you guys so much! Tumblr @grahamcrakr


	10. Chapter 10

Daiki arrived home, parking the SUV among the other imports he had in the large garage. He took his time walking to the front door, going over the evening’s events in his mind.

 

Certainly, the dinner was enjoyable. He was pleased that Kise had a good time. It seemed like the blond had limited experiences when it came to expensive outings--he was sure this visit was memorable for Kise.

 

It was extremely nice being able to converse and interact with the surrogate without and bystanders. Daiki felt he didn’t need any pretenses around the man; he didn’t need to be the next-head CEO, he didn’t need to be the powerful and intimidating heir of his corporation, and he didn’t have to keep his stoic mask up for situations he didn’t want to deal with. Kise was still mostly a stranger, but tonight’s dinner was definitely the start to a close friendship.

 

Daiki made his way through the front door, the sound of it closing echoing through the large foyer. He expected Meisa to appear at the top of the stairwell as she usually did to greet him when he arrived home, but strangely there was no appearance this time.

 

Minorly curious as to where she could be, he searched for her through the house, going through the entirety of the bottom floor but to no luck, before heading upstairs to try there.

 

The guest bedrooms were empty, as were their bathrooms, narrowing it down to the study and the Master Suite. He was just about to skip the study, as Meisa never entered there without his presence, but he was forced to pause when he heard a voice inside.

 

“--Hasn’t come back yet from his business dinner...Yes, I know. I haven’t forgotten! I’m still looking...Just be a little bit more patient!”

 

Daiki’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, and without wasting a second, he shoved the door open, instantly startling the woman. “What are you doing in here, Meisa?”

 

Still spooked from the outburst she stuttered a goodbye to the person on the phone she had in hand. “When did you arrive home?” she evaded with her own question.

 

“I’ve been home at least ten minutes now. I was searching for you everywhere. Now, why are you in here? Who was that on the phone?” The firmness in his tone made her respond with defiance.

 

“Why? Am I not allowed in here?”

 

“I never said you weren’t, but I’ve never seen you in here on your own accord either.”

 

“Well I was just looking for something,” still defensive.

 

“For whoever you were talking to just now?”

 

“Yes! It was my mother! She was just reminding me of another item needed for the wedding! What’s with the suspicion?”

 

Daiki softened up after hearing who she was talking to. Undeniably the conversation was very suspicious, but it was completely taken out of context and now he felt a little bad thinking she might be up to no good.

 

Instead of answering, he moved into Meisa’s space and brought her into a hug, pecking her gently on her forehead. “It’s just been a long day.”

 

The blonde’s petite hand traced up his chest and he grabbed it to kiss her fingers. “How was the dinner”

 

Kise’s happy face came to mind; he could feel his lips wanting to quirk up in a smile. “Rather nice, actually. Had some great discussions. They’ll be a good partner.”

 

“That’s good. You’re becoming even more influential now. And in less than four months, I’ll be married to this powerful man.” She cupped his cheeks with a smirk. “And he’ll be all mine, whenever I want.”

 

Daiki easily scooped her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. “You already have me.” He carried her to their master bedroom, plopping her on the bed and beginning a round of intercourse between them.

 

After a tiring hour, Daiki tied up the condom he’d put on and threw it away. He came back to the bed to cuddle Meisa as she started drifting off to sleep. He lightly rubbed at her arms and sides before unconsciously reading a hand over her stomach.

 

Her was warm, but it was extremely flat, not an ounce of fat to be seen, and definitely no small bump from the beginnings of a growing baby.

 

He moved his hand away then, resting it on her hip instead. He suddenly felt very disappointed and maybe just the slightest bit bitter over the situation. This child should have been the result of their love. Meisa should be the one pregnant and starting to show. They were to be married in four months; starting on a family before then was in no way strange. Even if the reason behind the need to begin a family was power gain, the fact that Meisa refused to do that for him when he would be giving her his  _ everything _ ; it hardly seemed fair.

 

Her unintentional suggestion of a surrogate has becoming a blessing to him. He could never thank Kise enough for it. He honestly didn’t think he’d come to care about all of this so deeply, but he could feel his attachment growing. He was starting to understand why this was a stipulation to gaining his inheritance. The responsibility learned and gained from having a child was to be a reflection of how he would need to look after the company.

 

Parenting means putting aside everything and making sacrifices because your child always comes first.

 

Sacrifices. It’s something he’s still learning, something that Meisa  _ needs _ to learn.

 

While this child may not be hers in blood, once they were married, she would be a mother in name. She may have been opposed to carrying the baby, but perhaps she would be more open to raising the child. Only time would tell of course.

 

Daiki would feel his eyelids growing heavy with sleep. He let himself succumb to his fatigue, the last thing going through his mind was Kise facing sideways to reveal the small bump.

 

XXX

 

The next day Satsuki dragged Daiki to the cafe bakery, claiming she hadn’t seen Kise in forever thanks to being out of the country the last couple of weeks. Dragged there may be an exaggeration, as he was in no way opposed to visiting Kise while at work, but if he just so happened to be walking a little faster than Satsuki to enter the cafe, it was because he has a longer stride than her and not because he was eager to see his surrogate.

 

“Oh my god, Kise-kun, are you just starting to show??” He heard Satsuki exclaim after giving the blond a tight hug.

 

“W-What? How could you tell?!” Kise looked over his attire to see if it was somehow obvious through his baggy shirt and loosely tied apron.

 

“It’s not obvious at all, but I could tell the difference while hugging you. “She assured the blond before whipping around to land a glare at Daiki. “You! Why didn’t you tell me he was showing now!”

 

Daiki rolled his eyes. “Because I literally learned about it last night.”

 

“And you couldn’t find it in you to text me?”

 

“Sorry! I was preoccupied…”

 

Satsuki’s pink eyes narrowed in suspicion. “You said you learned about it last  _ night _ and were  _ preoccupied _ .”

 

“Aominecchi took me out to dinner!” Kise filled in with a smile.

 

“To dinner! You mean this grump actually did something nice without my prompting for once? I’m honestly surprised!” She gave  Daiki a hearty slap on the shoulder, her eyes now wide and glittering with excitement. She turned back to Kise and grabbed one of his hands. “Tell me all about last night!” she insisted as she pulled him along to a table.   
  
Daiki sat through Kise’s recollection of their dinner together, finding that he was smiling from the memory. Satsuki didn’t fail to notice it either, sending him a happy grin and possibly a mischievous look.   
  
“Ah, Kise-kun can I see the bump?” Kise blushed lightly but untied the apron and pulled up his shirt just enough to expose the small curve.   
  
“It’s so small right now.” She gently stroked the area with fascination. “Hi, baby!”   
  
Daiki pouted a little, feeling jealous pricking at him over how easily Satsuki interacted with Kise. She got along well enough with everyone they’ve ever had to deal with, but it was clear she took a particular liking to Kise and wasn’t holding back in the affection she reserved for those she actually cared for.   
  
In a way, he slightly wished he was just as open as she was—it was the only reason he could think of for why he was even jealous.   
  
“So Sunday is the next appointment?” Satsuki inquired, done inspecting the baby bump.   
  


“Yes,” Daiki provided. “Kise, I’m picking you up for the appointment.”   
  
The blond looked baffled. “Why would you do that?”   
  
“It’s on the way from my place, so why not?” He did not miss the interested look from Satsuki as she knew exactly how much of a lie that was. Kise lived about fifteen minutes away from his place and was actually nowhere near being on the way to Seirin.   
  
“Well if you don’t mind, that would be really nice. I don’t have any transportation outside of riding the bus anywhere.”   
  
“As long as you’ll actually be ready to leave on time.”   
  
“Oh c’mon! You know why I was having wardrobe issues now! But I promise I’ll be ready on time. I’m buying new pants after work today.” Daiki nodded, pleased that his little attempts at staying involved were being accepted.   
  
Satsuki looked at her watch and gasped. “Dai-chan, it’s time to head back. We’ve got fifteen minutes before the board members meeting.” She gave the surrogate one last hug before   
  
Daiki nodded and stood up, Kise standing up from the table as well. “So I’ll see you Sunday then.” He eyed the bump, hand itching to feel the small, hard warmth of the surrogate’s stomach. He hesitated briefly, but gave in to the urge and reached out to stroke a hand along it. He couldn’t help the pleased grin that came to his face upon feeling the bump again.   
  
The blond initially gasped, but it quickly turned into an amused laugh. “See you Sunday,” Kise bid them goodbye with a  wide smile.   
  
On the way back to the office, Satsuki looked like a cat who caught the mouse, lips curled in a knowing smile and it irked him. “What are you grinning about over there?”   
  
“Oh, nothing.”   
  
“Then there’s something.”   
  
She rolled her eyes but the amused glint had not left. “You just seemed genuinely happy to visit Ki-chan at work.”   
  
“So?”   
  
“I’m just glad you’re getting along.” Daiki could feel like there was more to that statement than she was saying, but he let it drop. “Outside of myself, Sakurai, and Imayoshi, you don’t really have any friends, so it was really nice to hear that you took him out to dinner and spent some time together.”   
  
Daiki was taken aback. That certainly wasn’t what he was expecting to hear from her, but…she was right. The new friendship he was building with Kise was refreshing and bright, and he wanted to continue fostering that relationship.

 

“I just want to let you know that I’m very proud of you, Dai-chan.” She squeezed his shoulder with a  wink before entering the meeting room.

 

XXX

 

Sunday arrived and Daiki was once again waiting for Kise to make it out from his apartment so they could head off to the appointment. Just when he was starting to get antsy, Kise appeared looking in pain as he lightly limped to the car.

 

“Are you okay?! What's wrong?” He questioned as soon as the car door opened.

 

Kise's smile was weary. “Well hello to you too.  Nothing major. Only leg cramps. It happens occasionally, but I just can't take my usual pain reliever because of the baby.”

 

Daiki's concern did not lessen, but he did not inquire further into why he was having leg cramps in the first place, though it was clear he wanted to. He mentally set himself a reminder to ask Kuroko about it, as he recalled being able to look at Kise's health file.

 

“No Akasagi-san today?”

 

“No. She declined. She said she had her own business to attend to today.”

 

“Oh.” He picked up on Kise’s relieved sigh. “Please give her my regards.”

 

When they arrived at the facility, Daiki helped Kise out of the car despite the protests from the surrogate and stayed close to him in case his leg seized up in pain again.

 

“Aominecchi, I swear! It's fine! The baby will be fine too!”

 

“Oh? Is that Kise I see?” Came Furihata’s excited voice upon seeing the two appear through the door. “I can't believe it's time for the eighth week appointment!”

 

Kise came over, his smile excited and bright. “I know! I can't believe two months are already done!”

 

“Are you starting to show?”

 

Kise lifted his shirt enough to expose the bump. In the one week since they last saw each other, Daiki was positive the bump had gotten just a tiny bit bigger. It still wasn’t much, but that small swell from the blond’s lower abdomen was looking less like a pouch of fat and more firmly rounded like that of a pregnant person.

 

“It’s barely anything, but I noticed it just last week.”

 

“So small! In my first pregnancy, I didn’t show much until I was well into my fourth month. It was as if I suddenly swallowed a melon whole! My second one though, I could see the swell around the eight week mark as well. With the way you’re looking, you’ll probably pop with a belly very soon!”

 

Kise groaned, not quite looking forward to the wardrobe malfunctions he was sure to have in the near future.

 

“Well you’re just in time. Kuroko-sensei’s coming out for you right now.” And not even a second later did the door open to reveal the blue-haired doctor.

 

“Ready to go in, Kise-kun? Aomine-kun?” Both nodded, excitement beginning to build between them.

 

The patient room was already prepared for them. Kise laid upon the patient bed, shirt already removed for the exam. Daiki sat in the chair next to the bed, eyes distracted by the dump now fully within view.

 

Kuroko appeared by the bedside, gel for the ultrasound in hand. “Looks like you’re already showing. Congratulations.”

 

“I think Aominecchi has been awaiting the day a bump appears! It’s rather exciting.”

 

“Of course. The baby is growing bigger every day and so will the bump. We’re just starting out and have a long way to go still.” Without warning Kuroko squirted the gel onto the bump, earning a yell of shock from the surrogate.

 

“Will you  _ please _ warn me when you’re doing that! You and Aida-san are trying to give me a heart attack!”

 

“You are exaggerating. You will be fine, as will the baby. Now,” The doctor brought the transducer to his belly, spreading the gel around. “Let’s check on the little one.”

 

The ultrasound came up with another grainy image, however compared to the black mass from before, the shape on the screen this time was much easier to make out. It looked more human shaped now, with a more defined head and limbs.

 

“The size of the fetus is in line for the week, so we’re right on track. And here’s a nice bonus.” Kuroko flipped on a switch on the monitor and suddenly a fast wooshing noise was filling the room. Both Kise and Daiki’s eyes widened.

 

“Is that the-” Kise started to ask.

 

“The baby’s heartbeat…” Daiki finished for him, his voice almost a whisper as he focused on the incredible sound coming through the speakers. Unconsciously, he grabbed the blond’s hand, an anchor to keep him grounded from yet another astonishing reveal. Kise took the hand holding in stride, understanding how amazing the moment was.

 

He looked to Kuroko, wonder filling his face. “Is it supposed to be so fast?”

 

“The heartbeat? Yes, the fetus’s heartbeat is always faster than the bearer’s simply they are growing so quickly and have many metabolic demands to supply that growth. Good question, Aomine-kun. Did you have any, Kise-kun?”

 

“No, I’ve been keeping up with the week by week pregnancy book you recommended. It’s been helpful, thank you.”

 

Kuroko had his own little smile as he watched the two. “Well, it sounds strong and healthy. Everything’s in order. I’ll print some screenshots.” He paused the image on screen to print out pictures for the both of them. Daiki looked minorly disappointed when the ultrasound, and consequently the sound of the heartbeat, was turned off.

 

“So, Kise-kun, you’ve successfully completed eight weeks. The next checkup will be at twelve weeks, which will put you at the end of your first trimester. The first trimester is a delicate time for the fetus, which can be affected by a great number of things, and may lead to a miscarriage. Reaching the end of the first trimester means that the chance of a miscarriage is greatly reduced, and passing this hurdle means that an abortion of the baby will be not be feasible unless under life-threatening circumstances to the surrogate.” The two nodded, understanding that they were reaching the point of no-return in this venture.

 

“Finally, if you could head next door, Kise-kun. Aida-san is waiting for you to finish up some measurements for me.” Kise complied without another word, leaving Kuroko and Daiki alone.

 

Daiki watched the blond leave before turning his look to Kuroko. The blue-haired doctor was already watching him, seemingly aware of his need to talk. Kuroko surprised them both by breaking the silence first.

 

“It’s very good to see you’re serious about this.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“Because becoming a parent when you’re not ready is something that happens far too often.”

 

“Well, there’s no going back is there?” Daiki turned more contemplative. “I...didn’t think I’d get so serious about this either.”

 

“Hope.” Kuroko said simply, earning an inquisitive look from Daiki. “This is a major change in your life, something new and unforeseen, and you want to see it through to good things. You’ve realized that this is a real person you’ve helped create and want to see come into the world. That’s what should be held in every parent’s heart.”

 

“Are you...a parent?”

 

Kuroko gave a sad smile. “I am not. My partner and I...we’re highschool sweethearts. At the start of our last year of high school, I became pregnant with his child. It was our every intention to keep the child, but both of our parents refused to keep them, saying we wouldn’t be able to provide for them. I declined an abortion, so once the baby was born, she was put up for adoption. Though my partner and I are more than capable of providing for a child now, we just haven’t tried for one.”

 

“Ah,” Daiki rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly, not quite knowing how to respond. “I’m sorry you had to give her up.”

 

“Don’t be. I’m sure the family she is with now is treating her with loving respect. Having her and putting her up for adoption is what inspired me to go into this profession. Helping couples achieve their dream of starting a family is what I’ve come to love.”

 

“Thank you for helping me start mine.”

 

“No problem. So what is it you really wanted to ask me?”

 

“I need to see Kise’s health file.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you wanted to see Aomine's perspective on some of this, so hopefully this chapter provided! Now! Hmm...what is Meisa up to?? She'll be back next chapter unfortunately!
> 
> Annnddd, some Kuroko backstory for you! I totally didn't intend on adding any major backstory to some of these characters, but then some of you ask questions and suddenly I'm thinking of these things, and then bam! It just writes itself. So! Yes, connecting some of those dots, Kuroko is a Carrier and obviously Kagami is his sweetheart. :3
> 
> Thanks for the love and comments as always!
> 
> Stalk me on Tumblr @grahamcrakr


	11. Chapter 11

“And why would you need Kise-kun’s health file?”

 

Aomine looked conflicted over the request. “Kise…he was limping when I picked him up. He mentioned that it happened occasionally.”

 

“So you're curious to know why because…?”

 

“If my surrogate has a health issue, I would like to know if it will affect my child in some way. I’ll provide for any necessary treatment.”

 

Kuroko observed him for a moment before sighing. “You forget, Aomine-kun, that we would not have let Kise-kun be a surrogate if his health were a major issue. But, as you requested, I will give you a copy of his health file.”

 

“Thank you, Kuroko.” Aomine looked relieved that his request was not denied. He wanted to help if there was anything wrong.

 

“Despite how your fiancee feels about it, I’m glad that you’re staying involved, not just with the baby, but with Kise-kun as well.”

 

“I’m happy about it too. We’re becoming...good friends.” It felt a little odd to admit, but at the same time, it was true, and it felt right.

 

XXX

 

Aomine sat at the desk in his study, the medical file laying in front of him innocently. He wasn’t sure why he was hesitating on opening it. As the contractor of the surrogate, he had legal right to read this information to ensure that the health of his surrogate would not negatively affect his child. He knew it was more than that though, that niggling guilt in him making him feel like he was invading his privacy. But he wanted to know.

 

He flipped open the manila folder, eyes immediately landing on the profile picture. It was the same picture from the surrogate profiles he had received at the very beginning. And just like the first time he laid eyes on the image, Kise’s golden eyes captured his attention, the determination he saw in them admirable.

 

He looked past the picture to the basic info on Kise: height, weight, blood type, birthday, etc. It was at the start of the second page that it started going over health history. It was still pretty standard, listing his most recent immunizations, the lack of allergies, and average levels for his blood work. Nearing the bottom of the page was a large paragraph that he began to read:

 

“Patient has an athletic build, more on the slender side, as confirmed by the patient from years of participation in basketball. Patient has informed us that he is no longer capable of playing intensive sports, due to an extensive leg injury. Further examination of the patient has revealed a previously torn ligament in the calf. Looking at previous scans and tests from medical sources, the injury, while initially not severe, has worsened due to re-injury and repeated stress to the area. Per the patient’s last checkup, the ligament has been deemed near irreparable. While the injury has mostly healed over, scar tissue has formed in the area. Therapy sessions have been used by the patient, though infrequent in attendance. Patient has said that sessions do help alleviate the pain and tension in the area, but has also claimed that paint occasionally returns. Light exercising and stretching has been recommended in the absence of therapy sessions.”

 

Aomine’s face was filled with a frown. Such a severe injury the young man has sustained, and yet he’s still pulling through. That explained the determination he’d seen in Kise.

 

“So he was in basketball, huh?” He huffed, lips quirking in a smirk. “I wonder how good he was.”

 

He left the portfolio open on the desk as he stood and left the room. “Meisa! I’m heading to the office now!” He called out from the front door. Not sticking around for a response, he exited the house, just missing the flash of blonde that disappeared into the study.

 

Said blonde headed straight for the desk, intent on searching through whatever Aomine left out. The only documents left out was a manila folder with what looked like a profile, and she confirmed it was one as soon as she eyed the small picture of the surrogate.

 

Meisa scowled at the image, wondering why her fiancé was even reading through his profile. She hated the clear interest Aomine had for the Carrier. Despite the many times she's told him to stay uninvolved, it was clear that her fiancé was disobeying her.

 

Aomine's desire to inherit his father's company was not necessarily bad--it would help in her plans, of course--but the condition under which he'd obtain the company has become a thorn in her side. A child would ruin those plans.

 

She had no intention of bearing any children--her lifestyle just wouldn't support toting around a crying, snotty baby. Not to mention all the damage it would do to her figure, not just during the pregnancy, but afterwards with all the 3 am wake ups to deal with irritating screaming.

 

And yet Aomine was  _ desperate _ for this.

 

Honestly, she hated the idea of this surrogacy. It irked her even more because  _ she _ was the one who stupidly made the suggestion in the first place! She didn't think Aomine would actually consider her idea, but she underestimated his desire for his inheritance.

 

When he gave her the role of picking the surrogate, at first she was going to pick the ugliest one of the bunch, wanting to deter him from falling for her. But her jealousy got the better of her; she didn’t want any woman gaining Aomine’s attention, or worse, fall for her fiance instead. So when she saw Kise’s picture amongst the selection, she specifically chose the young man to prevent Aomine from having any interest.

 

What she didn’t expect was for the male carrier to be so...handsome. The profile picture didn’t quite capture this, and seeing him in person immediately brought on an uneasy feeling. She immediately didn’t like him, threatened by his androgynous beauty. It didn’t help that Aomine showed some interest in him.

 

That’s why she demanded that Aomine stay away from the surrogate, because she needed him to keep his interest in her alone. The marriage needed to go through for her plan to follow through.

 

Her eyes scanned over the documents in front of her and widened in interest when she saw the note about the surrogate’s injury. “A weakness. One to be exploited.”

  
  


XXX

 

Two weeks have passed since the eight week checkup, and Kise was really starting to see the changes. His morning sickness had lessened considerably, though not fully gone, and he was gaining an appetite—the real reason why the changes were becoming more apparent.

 

Kise sighed as he stared in the mirror, his pants left unbuttoned and clinging to his hips. The bump had certainly grown. He could still keep it hidden under loose clothing, but if one looked hard enough, the shape of his small pregnant belly would be obvious. It’s because it was distinctly round versus looking like incoming pudge. He pat the area lightly before leaving a hand over the slight swell. Resting a hand on his stomach had quickly become a habit, the gesture strangely comforting. Turning to his side, he could only imagine how big he’d become later in the pregnancy.

 

The surrogate gave one last look to his bump before he pulled his pants closed and left his bedroom for the kitchen. Today was his day off from the bakery, so he was taking his time relaxing, no plans made of going out or errands to be done.

 

Kise had just finished his stretches and was about to start on his routine exercises, when an unexpected knock came to the door. He stared at it warily, obviously not expecting company, but as he recalled what time of the month it was, he immediately knew who was there.

 

He scrambled for the nearest sweatshirt, hoping its loose fit would be enough to cover his bump. It was not in his interest to let Haizaki know he was pregnant; it was none of that man’s business to know that was with child, nor know the how or why he was. The loan share was so unpredictable, he didn’t want Haizaki to know lest he  _ do _ something.

 

Pounding to the door hastened Kise’s movements to the front. After quickly checking himself over to make sure nothing was obvious, he finally swung open the door.

 

“About fucking time, Blondie.” And there Haizaki stood, looking despicable as always. “What was the hold up? Got someone over?” The gray haired man invasively looked past the blond into the house, trying to spot if someone was there.

 

Growling, Kise shoved at Haizaki’s chest, pushing the man away a short distance.” There’s no one over! Not like it’s any of your business…” Kise glared, arms crossed over his chest.

 

Haizaki took in the glare and defensive stance and cocked a brow in interest. “So defensive. I can’t help but wonder  _ why _ .” Against Kise’s obvious desire to keep away, the gray haired man crowded into the blond. His dark eyes were sweeping over the trapped man’s form.

 

“You’ve gotten so secretive with me. First, you say you’ve started a different job, then suddenly you’ve doubled up on your payments as if you’ve come into some money. What’s paying you so well that you feel like things can change things?”

 

Kise flinched when Haizaki grabbed his chin, forcing him to look straight ahead. “But you’re getting your money back, so what does it matter,” he whispered out harshly. His hands, which were between them, instinctively moved down in an attempt to cover his bump.

 

The loan shark laughed right in his face. “Oh, Kise baby, there’s more to it than just that. When you came to me for money, you see, that was the start to our wonderful relationship, and I’m not one to flake out on good relations with my customers. I want to be the one you turn to when you’ve become horribly desperate again, and we all know it happens eventually.”

 

“The sooner I’m done with you, the better.”

 

Haizaki looked displeased, a dangerous look passing through his eyes, but it disappeared quickly and he smirked. He finally drew away from Kise, opting to pull out a cigarette and lighting up right there. He saw Kise scrunch his nose and back away from his smoke. “Well you know what I’m here for, so let’s hop to it.”

 

Taking that as his cue to move, Kise hurried back inside and grabbed his wallet, pulling out the money he put aside for whenever Haizaki came by. He came back to his front door, briefly surprised that Haizaki hadn’t attempted invading his privacy more by entering his home. “Here’s the payment.”

 

Haizaki flung aside the finished cigarette and took the thick envelope, opening it to quickly verify the amount. He grunted with a nod to acknowledge it was correct before shoving it into his coat pocket. “As much as you hate my visits, I must confess, you’re my favorite customer. I look forward to every meeting.”

 

Kise couldn’t hold back on rolling his eyes. “Well i don’t. Not looking forward to  _ any _ of your visits.”

 

The loan shark chuckled as he began walking away. “Oh, and you’ve gained some weight. I could see it in your cheeks. Buying extra food with all that extra money, are we?”

 

“What??”

 

The chuckle turned into full on laughter. “Till next month, Kise!”

 

The blond ducked back into his apartment, hastily locking it behind him. Automatically, his hand came to rest over his bump, feeling the small protrusion through the thick sweater. Haizaki thankfully hadn’t looked too hard at his midsection, but the man could still tell that he had gained weight! Was it that obvious now? “But thank god he didn’t figure you out, little one.” He said aloud with a rub to the bump.

 

Kise wasn’t sure what he would do once the bump became extremely obvious and could no longer hide it. He wasn’t sure how Haizaki would react. Lately it seemed that the loan shark was becoming extra pushy, for what reason, he had no idea. All he knew was that he wanted to finishing paying that man off and cutting ties quickly. Worrying about Haizaki’s monthly visits and his loan payments was flaring up deep stresses. He didn’t want to cause undue stress to the baby.

 

“Only a couple more months and Haizaki will be out of my life for good.”

 

XXX

 

It was Friday and nearing the end of the eleventh week. Business at the bakery had already slowed down by the late morning and Kise was grateful to finally have a breather.

 

He was just about to step away from the counter to take a break, when the front door rang open. “Welcome!” He greeted.

 

“Ki-chan!”

 

“Momoicchi!”

 

“Aww, the bump has gotten a lot bigger! The last picture you sent me doesn't give it justice.”

 

Kise huffed. “It gets bigger every day along with me!”

 

“Oh shush! You're not getting fat.”

 

“Well my nausea finally cleared up last week, and in its place is a bigger appetite. I've probably put on an extra five pounds by now.”

 

“Which all came from the creampuffs you've been able to eat again,” Himuro added in teasingly. “The baby might end up becoming a creampuff if you continue!”

 

“Himurocchi!” They all shared in a laugh when the door swung open again.

 

“Satsuki-chan, did you order our drinks already?” Meisa’s cheery voice came through. Looking her way, unsurprisingly Aomine was with her and she was glued to his side.  
  
“Oh, I was just catching up with Himu-chan and  Ki-chan.”  
  
“Ki-chan? Who is tha-“ Meisa’s hazel eyes narrowed upon seeing Kise behind the counter. “Oh, it’s you. You're working here.”  
  
Though his stomach felt like it was twisting upon seeing her, he held his composure, one hand coming up to rest on his bump in a subconscious protective gesture. Being civil and killing her with kindness was what  Kise knew would get under her skin, so he gave her a bright cheery smile and warmly greeted her. “It’s been a while! How are you? Aominecchi told me you’ve been very busy with the wedding preparations still.”  
  
Her lips twisted in a vicious scowl. “Still calling him by that dumb nickname, as if you’re friends. How cute. Don’t forget that he is your employer.”  
  
Aomine stepped up in his defense, trying to smooth over his fiancee’s bristly attitude. “It’s fine, baby. Just let it go.”  
  
Kise continued his perfect customer service smile and asked, “What would you like to order today, Akasagi-san?”  
  
“I’ll take a venti iced skinny hazelnut macchiato, sugar free syrup, extra shot, light ice, no whip.” Meisa looked smug as Kise took a moment to write up the order and looked to the raven-haired man next to Kise. “Himuro-san, I’m not sure about your employee here. He’s friendly, but he’s slow. He might be better suited for cleaning up the trash.”  
  
Satsuki gasped, “Meisa-chan, that was uncalled for!” Kise grimaced, feeling the bile rising in his throat.  
  
The blonde’s smirk was still in place. “As a customer, I just wanted to provide you with feedback so you can improve your café. The barista provides slow service.”  
  
“Your feedback won’t be necessary, as I know how capable and skilled Kise-kun is. And what we value here is quality, not speed.” Himuro sniped back. Kise felt his heart warm at the confidence Himuro had in him—he had such caring friends looking out for him.  
  
Aomine let out an audible sigh, and for once it was apparent that he was irritated by her behavior. “Meisa, please go find a seat. Satsuki and I will be over with the drinks in a moment.”  
  
She frowned, picking up on Aomine’s displeasure, and did as she was told. Once she was far enough away, Aomine locked apologetic eyes with Kise. “I’m sorry about that, Kise. She doesn’t know when to quit sometimes.”  
  
“I’ve got thick skin, hardly bothered.” Kise waved it off, though being near Meisa left him feeling a little nauseous.  
  
Satsuki looked concerned, “I know she makes you uncomfortable. I wasn’t expecting her to tag along with us today.”  
  
“Really, Momoicchi, it’s fine! Thank you for standing up for me!”

 

The pink haired woman frowned and quickly ducked behind the counter to give Kise a quick hug, which he gratefully returned. Aomine stood there awkwardly, not quite sure what he could do as some gesture of comfort.

 

Unable to think of anything, once Himuro finished their drink order, the raven haired man handed it off to Aomine to deliver to Meisa. Scrambling to think of something, Aomine blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

 

“Go out to dinner with me.”

 

All three friends stared at the tanned man like he'd suddenly grown a second head. But the moment the words sunk in for Momoi, her eyes were glittering with excitement. “That sounds like an excellent idea!”

 

Kise didn't quite feel so, sneaking in a glance at Meisa who was distracted by a phone call. “I don't know…”

 

Aomine was quick to reassure him. “I'll make sure she's not there.”

 

“You don't have to do this to make it up to me or anything. I know Akasagi-san doesn't like me or the surrogacy.”

 

“But there's still no reason for her to be rude. So let me take you to dinner.”

 

Himuro had remained silent, though the interested glint in his eyes was asking for answers again; still, he gave Kise an approving nod. Momoi was excitedly for it, nodding encouragingly.

 

With a sigh, Kise agreed. “Text me the time.”

 

Aomine grinned, pleased with himself and his successful attempt at appeasing his surrogate. It didn't occur to him how odd the request was. “You'll hear from me soon.”

 

Momoi and Aomine finally made it over to Meisa, who by the looks of it, wasn't pleased by the long wait, leaving the bakery owner with the stressed surrogate.

 

“So, what was that?” Came Himuro's inevitable inquiry.

 

“I have no idea, to be honest. I'm still working that out.”

 

“What's there to work out? He asked you on a date.”

 

“The hell are you talking about?? His fiancée is  _ right there _ . Why would he ask me out? He's clearly trying to make amends for how much of a bitch she is. It's a gesture of  _ friendship _ , nothing else.”

 

The raven haired man hummed. “And that's another curious thing: Akasagi-san’s contempt of you. It’s not the first time I’ve seen her get catty if another woman is eyeing Aomine-san; it’s the first I’m seeing it with a man.”

 

The blond snorted, “That’s what gets me. I didn’t do anything to warrant this hate!”

 

“Except for get pregnant with her fiancee’s baby.”

 

“That was made by sticking a syringe up my ass! I didn’t have sex with him!”

 

“But you wish you did.”

 

Kise spluttered, blushing deeply. “I-I find him to be very handsome, but it hadn’t crossed my mind!” He pouted at the sly smirk Himuro gave him.

 

“Regardless of what you’ve actually done with him, clearly she feels threatened by you.”

 

He side glanced the table Meisa, Aomine, and Momoi were seated at. Meisa looked pleased and happy, a complete difference from the sneering face she had on just minutes ago. Her full attention was on Aomine, making sure at least half of her was touching his side.

 

“But I still don’t get why she feels threatened by me,” he muttered to himself. Himuro heard him anyways. “She chose me specifically for the purpose of Aomine not falling for anyone else.”

 

“Well, you’re not bad looking by any means. You’ve got an androgynous look to you, certain angles can make you look more feminine. Nevermind that being a carrier gives you some softer edges, but I’d say you could attract all sorts of types, men and women.”

 

“Are you saying she’s worried that he might fall for me?” Himuro’s shrug followed by the smallest smile had Kise peeking at their table again.

 

This time though, he noticed that Aomine was not paying Meisa any attention, looking rather contemplative and serious about whatever was on his mind. But as soon as Meisa leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, it was like he turned back on, grabbing her chin to pull her into a deep kiss, which soon became a heated make out.

 

It confused Kise greatly, seeing the tanned man as uncaring, maybe permanently peeved with everyone, passionately kissing someone in a blatant display of love and affection, then turn back to stoic the next second.

 

But it wasn’t his place to judge. He barely knew the man, had only met him four times, this being the fourth, and in each instance he fell very restrained, all seriousness and business. There very well could be a side to him that’s loving and sweet that he only shows Meisa. If that were the case, then Meisa should have no reason to fear him leaving her.

 

“Himurocchi, that’s ridiculous. They’re getting married! That means Aominecchi loved her enough to propose to her.”

 

“It seems Aomine-san runs on spur of the moment ideas, it wouldn't surprise me in the least he proposed to her out of the blue, which brings us back to the fact that he pretty much asked you out, whether he realizes it or not.”

 

Kise made to peek at the tanned man once more, only to be surprised when he found Aomine already looking his way. He blushed and scrambled to look elsewhere.

 

No. It wasn't a date. Just like the first dinner they had together, one between friends. That one wasn't a date for sure!

 

This should be no different. 

 

They are just friends in a business transaction.

 

So why was his heart beating a little faster at the idea that it could be more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohoho!
> 
> Meisa and Haizaki came out of the wood work this chapter, and their appearance brought nothing good, or did it? Because AoKise are going to meet up again~!
> 
> We got a small insight into Meisa's thoughts on all this, though I'm sure it's unwanted, and while I was sooo tempted to reveal what she was planning, it's not quite time. SOON.
> 
> AND HAIZAKI. He's been...pushy, and for reasons MUCH too soon to be revealed.
> 
> Drama is literally *right* around the corner.
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> Tumblr @grahamcrakr


	12. Chapter 12

Meisa knew she could be unbearable at times, she knew she could be over the top with her whining or downright vicious with her tantrums. But she had the be in order to get what she wanted. It’s what helped her get to where she was in life—it didn’t matter how many toes she’d stepped on to get there.

What many people conveniently forgot thanks to her bitchy façade, was her supreme observation skills. It aided her in picking up on any subtleties that she used in charming the rich and powerful around her. Aomine was one such rich mogul who had fallen for her sweet smiles and praise-filled compliments.

She felt him a bit too prideful, but keeping his ego inflated was a good distraction from what she was aiming for. Shower him with flattery of how powerful he is, tempt him with gratuitous sex, and slowly but surely hook him deeper.

And then she made the mistake of choosing Kise. She knew the moment she saw him that he would bring her trouble. She observed in Kise that heh could be just as charming as she if he wished—it was a wonder he’d chosen to be a surrogate and not be out there breaking hearts as an actor or something.

Admittedly, she did not see any romantic interest for Aomine from Kise. Instead, her skills picked up on Aomine’s growing interest instead. Since then she’s been trying to keep her fiancé away from the surrogate, but it’s been a losing battle. Today was proof of that, how he reprimanded her for teasing Kise while eyeing him sympathetically. Not to mention, he didn’t even seem fazed that Kise was working here; and obviously Momoi knew that the surrogate was there, so it begged the question, how long had Aomine been sneaking moments with Kise under her nose?

She cursed herself, knowing it was because of wedding preparations that she’d been lax in her watch over her fiancé. “I can’t lose him. We’re too close to the wedding for this.” She whipped out her phone and dialed up a number she knew off hand.

“I need you to go on a watch for me,” she conspiratorially, watching Momoi and Aomine interact with Kise. “Oh, and dig up what you can on this guy. I’ll send you the info right now.”

She hung up once she saw Aomine and Momoi heading over. She wasted no time in trying to earn back her fiance’s attention touching him wherever she could, but the man was deeply distracted. It took instigating a long and passionate lip lock to bring Amine back, and that had her inwardly seething, easily guessing that Kise was behind the distraction.

Meisa could no longer let this slide—she was going to figure out what was going on between them and end it.

XXX

Daiki texted Kise once he got back to his office that he would pick him up later that evening. Momoi had already checked his schedule for him, letting him know that while he did have a dinner that evening, she would go in his place with Imayoshi, conveniently freeing up his evening. The only problem was informing Meisa. He knew she was still testy from the café and would want something to appease her. His fallback was shopping, knowing that was something she’d never pass up. Hopefully it wouldn’t fail him now.

He dialed up Meisa’s number, tapping impatiently as the dial tone continued. She was usually quick to answer his call, it was very unusual. She finally picked up, and rather than demanding to know what took so long, he went straight to his excuse for the evening.

“Hey baby, when I got back to the office, Imayoshi reminded me that I have a business dinner tonight.”

“This matters little to me when I’m still upset that you snapped at me earlier.”

“I know, and I’m sorry I scolded you.  I want to make it up to you.”

“Then the magic words would be, ‘I’m taking you to dinner instead.’”

“I’m sorry baby, you know I can’t skip out on business dinners.”

“Definitely not what I wanted to hear.” He was starting to hear the irritation deepen in her voice.

“Would shopping be a magic word?” He took her silence as a positive one and continued. “Sakurai will pick you up and take you out. You can do anything you want this evening. Sakurai will take you there.”

 

“I’m not that pleased about this, I still want you to make it up to me.”

 

“Okay, okay. When I make it back later, I’m all yours.” Her small huff seemed all the affirmation he would get. “I’ll see you after dinner.” He ended the call with a click and a sigh.

 

The furrow between his brows felt deeper than usual and he wasn’t sure what to attribute it to. It felt a lot like frustration, but he didn’t know what exactly was causing his unsettled reaction. He pushed aside the feeling to focus on his work once more. The sooner he looked over and approved recent reports, the sooner he’d be able to leave and meet up with Kise.

 

XXX

 

When the phone call ended, Meisa was scowling, knowing that the dinner was a farce. Aomine was most certainly meeting up with Kise! She phoned her contact, nearly screaming into the phone when she told him to start stalking them immediately. Regardless of what plans she had for Aomine after they’d married, her fiance deliberately going against her wishes of ignoring Kise was essentially him cheating on her.

 

Keeping them apart was the only way to ensure that Aomine would stay focused on her. Aomine’s may believe his intentions were professional and all for sake of the child, but his actions were crossing the line.

 

“No, you don’t need to do anything. Just follow them and report back. I only want to confirm what is happening between them, and if my suspicions are correct, then we’ll take action then.”

 

And she really didn’t want to resort to that.

 

XXX

 

Daiki had called Kise right as he left the office, promising to be out front of the bakery in ten minutes. That was fifteen minutes ago, and thanks to the traffic jam in front of him, the minute wait was getting longer. Why the hell do people have to slow down and stare at every single accident? And why the hell is the car behind him tailgating him? “Being on my ass isn’t going to get you anywhere faster!”

He gratuitously honked his horn at the person in front of him who had a gap in front of them that was probably big enough to fit two cars. He just needed to turn on the street up ahead and the slow cars in front of him were killing him inside. And thinking about it, he wasn’t sure why he was so anxious to reach his surrogate for their dinner.

Since there was little else to do while he was barely three cars and a red light away from reaching his destination, he could spare a couple of minutes contemplating recent unexplainable feelings he’s been having.

When he’s not at work or involved with work functions, he either giving some focus to Kise, more so through text conversations than moments in person, or he’s with Meisa. And moments with Meisa were…well, thinking about it, they were mostly physical: intense bursts of passion and desire, sexual needs met by an extremely attractive partner. They didn’t share much emotionally, which was fine with him because he didn’t do well with emotional drama, but what they did share was enough for him to like her. Certainly, proposing to Meisa had been an off the cuff decision, but he didn’t think it was a poor one.

Meisa had a lot going for her in Daiki’s eyes. She was beautiful, busty, and exotic. She came from a rich background, or so she told him, with some of that power coming from her French heritage. On paper that sounded great, a perfect match for an up and coming CEO. But her spoiled tendencies was starting to pick at his nerves.

Time with Kise, however, was never irritating. Kise had a light to him that captured his interest, a fire in him that showed resilience and determination. He wanted to know where the blond kept such energy, especially after learning of his major injury; Daiki just wanted to know more about his surrogate in general. And thinking back on Momoi’s mention of him having few friends, it was almost strange how much he wanted this.

While it was the surrogacy that brought them together, and the growth and wellbeing of the child being an obvious shared interest, Daiki felt that their newly budded friendship was one he wanted to continue, even beyond what the surrogacy required.

Was it wrong of him to lie to his fiancée about a business dinner to spend time with his surrogate? He didn’t think so. He wanted to be involved with the surrogacy, even if it went against Meisa’s wishes.

The light turned green and the cars in front of him finally pulled ahead, letting him turn the corner towards the bakery. Closing in on the building, Daiki saw that Kise was already standing out front. The blond was staring at his phone, one hand resting over what he knew to be the small swell of his stomach. The blond was barely showing, but Daiki found it cute how Kise already made a habit of touching the bump. Not that he’d personally met a lot of carriers before all of this, nor really paid attention to those that were pregnant around him, but for Kise, it was a good look.

 

He brushed aside the thought as he pulled up to the curb right in front of the blond, unlocking the door so he could enter.

 

“You're late.” Kise pouted.

 

“I swear I was going to be here on time, but the traffic on the way here was insane! Took me ten minutes just to turn the corner to get here.”

 

“I was wondering what happened, but at least you made it.”

 

“You ready to go?”

 

“As ready as I can be.” After clicking in his seatbelt, he added in as an afterthought, “You're not taking me to another super expensive restaurant, are you?”

 

Actually, he hadn't thought of any restaurants for tonight. Sheepishly he admitted it. “Do you have somewhere you like?”

 

Kise laughed. “What kind of date is this where you haven't thought things through?” He teased.

 

“You'll learn quickly that I'm more of an act now, think later kind of guy, though I'm sure Momoi would argue that I hardly think at all.”

 

The blond laughed heartily again and Daiki smiled at the pleasing sound. “Well you're in luck, Aominecchi, I've heard of a place nearby that's highly recommended. It's not fancy though, if that's going to be a problem for you.”

 

“Hardly. Direct the way.” Daiki started to drive away, but he didn't notice that the tailgating car from earlier had followed.

 

Kise's directions brought them to a tiny stand, with only the countertop to eat on and a few stools to sit on. It looked like a moveable stand, thanks to the cart and motorbike it was attached to.

 

“Street food?”

 

“I told you it wasn't going to be fancy. But Murasakibaracchi claimed it was some of the best yakiniku around!”

 

Kise proceeded to take a seat, Daiki following soon after, and both looked over the handwritten menu that hung above the chef's stove.

 

“Oh man, you don't understand the  _ cravings _ I've been having lately! Tonight will really hit the spot!”

 

“Cravings? Is that because of the baby?”

 

“Most likely. Recently there will be some nights where I'll wake up and really want something specific to eat, but I usually don't have that item and I can't really go out to buy it because it's a little dangerous for me to be out so late.”

 

“Why didn't you tell me? I could get it for you.”

 

“What?? And disturb your sleep? Akasagi-san  _ definitely _ wouldn't like that.”

 

He had a point there, but Daiki still wanted to be as involved as he could. “Still, text me. I'll work it out. If you or the baby needs something, then I'll provide it.”

 

“Oh, how sweet. Two new fathers-to-be? Sorry, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop or anything, but I happened to listen in on the end there.” It was the chef, a young man with middle length black hair and piercing gray eyes, his name tag read 'Takao.’

 

“Umm,” A blush was rising on Kise's face and he looked unsurely at Daiki. “It’s not like that.”

 

“We're not together. He's my surrogate,” Daiki filled in for the curious cook.

 

“Could have fooled me, but that's a shame. You two look cute together.” Takao directed a knowing look to Kise, grinning as if he'd picked up on something no one else had. He quickly clapped his hands, making Kise tense in surprise but effectively breaking the awkward atmosphere.

 

“So what can I get you?”

 

“We hear you've got some of the best yakiniku around.”

 

“Well, I don't like to brag, but yeah, I've heard a word or two about it and would have to agree.”

 

“Then two yakiniku plates, please.” Kise ordered for the both of them.

 

“Extra meat on both,” Daiki added.

 

“Coming right up!”

 

Both watched as Takao grilled up the marinated meat in front of them, the sizzling noises and enticing smells making their stomachs growl anxiously for the food. A couple minutes later and they each had matching plates of yakiniku piled high in front of them.

 

One bite in and Kise was moaning in happiness. “Ooohhh, this is amazing! I'm going to have to thank Murasakibaracchi for the recommendation!” Daiki on the other hand was disappointed he could only fit so much in his mouth at one time.

 

Midway through the meal, while Takao had been watching them eat, he suddenly popped a question. “Are you, by any chance, Aomine Daiki?”

 

Daiki forced down the large bite he took to answer the cook. “Yeah, I am. Why?”

 

“Huh. No wonder you looked familiar to me, I think I've seen you at some events hosted by Rakuzan.”

 

Daiki cocked a brow in interest. “You've been to Rakuzan events? Those are exclusive invitation only gatherings.”

 

“Mm, yes, I just so happen to be the civil partner of the chief advisor of Rakuzan, Midorima Shintarou.” The grin was back in place.

 

Midorima was basically second in command to the powerful Akashi Seijuurou of Rakuzan. Their two brilliant minds together is what made them number one in Japan, as well as keep it that way. The green-haired man was always on point with his calculations, and though superstitious, he never seemed wrong when figuring out which new acquisitions would further boost the company.

 

Being Midorima's civil partner, there was a high chance Daiki had run into him, but then again, he never really paid attention to the spouses or partners of the CEO heads. Still, Takao had a major name backing him yet here he was running a humble, but very profitable, food cart. Daiki couldn't resist asking.

 

“Just because Shintarou is the breadwinner doesn't mean I can't do a little something on the side for extra money, hun.” Sharp gray eyes winked at him with mirth. “Besides! If I stuck with being the stay at home wife, you wouldn't be eating the most amazing yakiniku you've ever had, now would you?”

 

“Very true, Aominecchi. The baby and I both agree that this is amazing.” Kise added, his voice slightly muffled by the food in his mouth.

 

Takao waved him off unabashedly. “Aww, you're sweet! We haven't met before. What's your name?” The chef offered his hand.

 

Kise hurriedly wiped his hands before shaking the offered hand. “Kise Ryouta.”

 

“And you're a surrogate? Male carriers are uncommon enough, but male surrogates are even rarer. Why the choice in career?”

 

“I didn’t know it was something I could do as a carrier, and then I learned it paid pretty decently, so why not?”

 

“Ah, well all the more power to you! I know the Rakuzan CEO’s spouse is a carrier and they’ve got two cute little boys. I’m sure Shintarou and I would have had an army already if I were one,” Takao joked. The chef then looked to Daiki once more. “You said he’s  _ your _ surrogate? What did you need a surrogate for? Aren’t you engaged to Akasagi Meisa?”

 

“Yes, Meisa and I are engaged. It’s my parents’ wishes to have grandchildren as soon as possible, but Meisa’s not ready to bear any.”

 

“Figures.” Takao didn’t seem all that surprised. It somewhat irked Daiki that everyone expected this from Meisa, nevermind that he anticipated her displeasure at the idea of children as well. It just made him wonder what else they thought of his fiancee.

 

“Well, congrats! Parenthood is a whole different level of management. And you,” the chef winked at Kise. “Good luck on the pregnancy!”

 

“Thanks!” Kise graciously chomped down on the last bite of his food, patting his stomach afterwards in happiness.

 

The three of them continued to talk for a little while longer until a few others came up to the cart for food, pulling Takao away. Checking his watch, Daiki saw that it was a quarter past 9, meaning they’d been out for dinner for over two hours! “You ready to go?” He asked, standing up from the stool.

 

“Yeah. The day is finally catching up with me so I'm tired as hell.” Kise also stood up from the chair, stretching in an arch as he went. It easily emphasized the surrogate's growing swell, bringing a smile to Daiki's face.

 

“Then let's get you home.” They loaded up the car and drove off towards Kise's home. Once again, distracted by their time together, they failed to notice the car from before trailing them.

 

When they arrived, they briefly sat in silence in the car, soaking up those last few moments together before parting ways. Kise spoke up first. “So, thank you for this evening.”

 

“I know it does little to stop Meisa from being rude to you, but I hope this makes it up to you.”

 

“Well, contractually, I'm carrying this baby for you, not the both of you, which is fine with me. She can dislike it all she'd want, but this is  _ your _ child, and you're allowed to do what you feel you must for their sake. So unless you change your mind about all of this, Meisa has no say what you can and can't do with the baby.”

 

Daiki smiled solemnly, his hand reached out underneath his shirt to gently stroke along Kise's bump. It was the first time he's allowed himself to touch it since their last dinner outing, and though it was still a small bump, the differences between then and now were apparent.

 

Kise's skin was soft, but beneath was firm with the protective casing for the baby. He couldn't wait to see how much it would grow and swell. And every moment expected along the way, he surprisingly couldn't imagine it being with anyone other than Kise.

 

“Thank you.”

 

XXX

 

“They didn't do anything other than eat.” The man reported from his observations that night.

 

Meisa gritted her teeth, clenching her phone tighter in her grip. “Are you lying to me?”

 

“I ain't lying! There was nothing lovey-dovey between them. It was just a dinner out and all they did was talk.”

 

“I don't fucking believe you!”

 

“Believe me or don't, but there wasn't any cheating. I swear it.”

  
“No, there must be something you missed! I want you to keep following them. I know something must be happening between them, whether it's Kise or my fiancé!” She would find her answer soon enough, and when she did, she would take action then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry everyone! First, I didn't get to respond to all of your wonderful comments! Second, this update is ridiculously late! Third, all that time waiting and the chapter is only my usual chapter length. :C
> 
> But I do have an excuse! I recently started a new job, a full time one to add to my part time one. Between the two, I'm working about 60 hours a week! Thankfully, my part time job is pretty easy going and where I find any bit of time to write.
> 
> Then, on top of acclimating to the new job, my grandfather unexpectedly passed away, so I've had to handle that as well.
> 
> I'm just glad I was even able to get this chapter out to you guys!
> 
> Most of all, I'm glad that you've stuck with me for this long! We've still got a ways to go, and the first major hurdle will be jumped next chapter!
> 
> Love you guys! Thank you again so much for all the support in your awesome comments! It makes me know I'm doing something right!


	13. Chapter 13

The 12-week appointment went by without a hitch, officially bringing Kise into his second trimester, and what Riko claimed was the easiest trimester.

 

“Starting with this new month, the speed of development will be fast. The little bump you have now will get bigger very quickly,” she explained. “Generally, you'll feel a lot better now. No more morning sickness or tiredness, so you'll feel like you have more energy. As you may have already noticed, it's the trimester that you'll start gaining a lot of weight.”

 

Kise exaggeratedly sighed, rubbing at the bump for emphasis. “Yes, I definitely noticed that. I've had a whole bunch of cravings recently, not all of them being very healthy.”

 

Riko chuckled. “And that's not necessarily a bad thing. But you can do light exercises to help lessen the weight gain. That, and not follow the excuse that you're eating for two.”

 

“Will do Aida-san.”

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Aomine asked.

 

Riko studied him critically before answering. “Kise is doing all the hard work, but what you  _ can _ do is be there for him through anything and everything. Support him, because he is supporting your child.”

 

“Yeah, Aominecchi! Don't think I've forgotten your offer to fulfill those midnight cravings for me!” Kise joked to lighten up the serious exchange.

 

It never really escaped Kise's notice how Kuroko and Riko regarded Aomine. They always felt the need to emphasize the weight of this surrogacy and the importance of involvement. It was as if they were suspicious that he would abandon the surrogacy at any moment.

 

He supposed he understood though, thanks to meeting Meisa and knowing how against the surrogacy she was. Aomine was going through the surrogacy solely on his desire, but if he decided to listen to Meisa, contractually he could demand Kise get rid of the baby. And while that thought didn't settle well with him, seeing Aomine smiling over the latest ultrasound, he knew that would never happen.

 

In his moments with the young businessman, all Kise could see was how awed he was over the pregnancy, the fascination over each little development…the love for the small life. And he found himself wanting to see more and more of those expressions.

 

XXX

 

The man watched as the blond surrogate left the SUV before pulling away from the curb. He pulled out his phone and dialed up his boss, as was the routine after these stake outs. “Meisa, he just dropped the surrogate off at the bakery. Took a couple of minutes before he got out of the car though.”

 

“And Daiki? Where's he headed to?”

 

“Looks like he’s heading towards the office.”

 

That's how most of the reports came back, that Aomine had taken Kise out somewhere, they chatted and laughed and had a good time, then Aomine would drop him off. But her spy clarified each time that nothing romantic seemed to happen between them. She didn't believe him and was sure that he wasn't looking carefully enough.

Aomine could be subtle in his affection, careful touches, rare genuine smiles, long loving looks. At one point in time she was on the receiving end of those affections, so she knew what to look for. "I'm going with you on the next one. You clearly don't know what you're doing."

That next time ended up being a couple of days later. Aomine and Kise had gone to lunch, to some moveable rickshaw food car. The surrogate was talking enough for the both of them, but it seemed that Aomine didn't mind in the least, unlike the irritation he usually had for those who didn't know when to shut it.

That's when she saw it: his small grin and the comfortable, easy going look he gave. They were affections of love he probably didn't even realize he was giving.

She didn't know what was worse: the fact that Aomine honestly still thinks he loves her, or the fact that he's clearly fallen in love with the surrogate she chose and isn't aware of it.

The only thing she could rely on at this point was Aomine's obliviousness when it came to his feelings. If he continued to remain unaware of these growing feelings long enough for them to tie the knot, what happens after doesn’t matter much. She needed the civil union in order to transfer shares into her name without suspicion; it was to be a take over within Aomine's take over, all for that money, of course.

 

But if their relationship progressed further by the time they married, she could demand alimony from a divorce under the pretense of Aomine cheating on her. That would easily double what she hoped to net in marrying him.

She could feel her lips wanting to curl from the delicious idea, but she tucked the thought away for now, focusing once more on the lunching couple. Admittedly, it stung a little, seeing her fiancé enjoying time with someone else, clearly infatuated with that other person. It was supposed to be her sitting there basking in Aomine’s loving gaze, yet here she was, secretly parked across the street watching it happen.

Having enough, she directed her hazel eyes away from the scene. “I’m done here. Take me home.”

“You sure?  They haven’t even started eating yet.”

“Yes, I’m sure! I saw what I needed to, I have no need to stay longer.”

The spy did as she commanded and brought her back home, where she stormed off to her room. If she cried because she felt the pangs of jealousy hit her, no one was none the wiser. She was back to her perfectly make upped face by the time Aomine returned home to offer her his attentions.

 

She had to remind herself that this wasn’t about love, it was about the money. Feelings and jealousy be damned. She was ultimately here for the money.

 

XXX

 

Now at fifteen weeks, the bump was now past looking like simple weight gain and was very clearly a baby bump. It was almost time for him to renew his wardrobe, there wasn’t much left that would sufficiently cover it up should Haizaki come by. But he would save the shopping trip for another day; today was for relaxing.

 

And just as he was about to drift off to sleep for a nap, his phone started to ring. He lazily picked it up, half wondering who would be calling him, but half expecting it to be Aomine.

 

They talked to each other just about every day, though not very long, but just sharing how the day went and how the baby was doing. Aomine was staying involved, and that was fine with him. But he was curious to know where he had the extra time to call him.

 

Unexpectedly, the caller ID showed Furihata's name. “Hello?”

 

“Hey, Kise-kun! How are you? How's the baby?”

 

“We're both fine. Just relaxing today.”

 

“Oh, that's good. Taking time to relax is always important, but so is having a little fun! Speaking of, are you available next Saturday evening?”

 

The blond mentally went through his calendar before nodding. “I don't have anything planned. Why?”

 

“I just wanted to invite you to a party! It's a formal event at my husband's workplace. It would be nice to have a friend there to talk with, otherwise I'd be stuck gossiping with other spouses, and I don't like them very much. They're all so shallow.”

 

“A party...I don't know…”

 

“Aww, c'mon! Please? I make it sound boring, but it'll be fun, I swear!”

 

“But I don't have anything formal to wear. And I'm pregnant.”

 

“Oh, psh, it's hardly a bother that you're pregnant. I'm not talking tuxedo level formal, but suit and tie. Kise-kun, when was the last time you went out for a bit of fun!” Immediately, all of the outings he's had with Aomine popped up in mind, but kept that to himself.

 

The blond gave an exaggerated sigh, “I guess I'll go. But only for you.” He smiled when he heard Furihata cheer over the phone.

 

“You'll need an invitation to get in, so I'll mail you one right away! Thank you so much! I'll see you there, okay?”

 

After exchanging goodbyes and ending the call, Kise got up from the couch he was lounging on and headed to his room to get dressed. He knew for sure he didn't have anything formal in his closet that fit him and his growing bump. There goes his plan to relax and procrastinate clothes shopping.

 

XXX

 

Meisa's spy had just followed Kise on his shopping trip, which was unattended by Aomine, making it a rather pointless trip, but his boss hadn't told him to do otherwise.

 

It was just as he was about to leave that he witnessed a quick but unusual exchange. Knowing Meisa would appreciate the pertinent information, he called her up immediately.

 

“This better be good. Daiki is actually home for once.” The spy could hear a door closing, indicating that she moved away for privacy.

 

“Oh, it's good. I just saw some dude walk up to the surrogate's door. Looked kinda shady, like he's in the Yakuza or he's a loan shark or something. The door only opened wide enough for the blond to slip a thick envelope out to the guy before it was quickly shut. Yakuza dude didn't seem very happy about that for whatever reason. Inside the envelope, by the way, was cash, lots of it, so maybe the blond owes him?”

 

“He potentially owes money?” Did Aomine know about this? “What did the guy look like?”

 

“Ehh, it was getting kinda dark, but I'm pretty sure his hair was gray. Real dangerous look to his eyes. Quite the scowl too. Just shady all around.”

 

It sounded like Haizaki Shougo, not that she'd really know, she never had need to work with the loan shark. She's probably supplied him with some customers though, right after draining her lovers’ finances for her own gain. Her spy was right though, he is dangerous, and the fact that Kise was doing business with someone so unsavory was highly intriguing.

 

“You want me to stick around longer to see if anything else happens? Dude's already gone.”

 

“No, that won't be necessary.” Meisa was just about to hang up when her spy added one more thing.

 

“You know, when I looked up his info for you, it said something about an injury.”

 

“Yes, I've been aware of that.”

 

“Okay, well did you know he was a basketball prodigy? Before his injury, he was a part of a group of players that had incomparable basketball skills. While he attended college, the NBA even came out to scout him! But then the injury happened and he lost his chance, so he dropped out of college.”

 

Meisa huffed. “I don't care about his sob story. Is there a point to this?”

 

“Always in a fuckin’ hurry...It also said that he was initially taking physical therapy, but attendance became sparse until it stopped altogether, even though he still had a lot of therapy left to do. My point is, maybe he didn't have the money to continue? Or maybe any money at all.”

 

That sparked realization in Meisa and she smirked in satisfaction. “So he needed money, and out of desperation borrows it from the worst person ever to owe to. If you're able, dig up how much he owes. I'll be able to use this if necessary.”

 

“Will do.”

 

The call finally ended, Meisa's mind buzzing at this major info on Kise. He was desperate for money, and now that he undoubtedly owes the loan shark a sizeable amount, he's desperate for money again. 

 

Desperate enough to bear a child for ten million yen.

 

The dots were connecting, and the picture that was arising was one that would surely end the respect Aomine has for Kise.

 

It would remain in her arsenal for now, alongside knowledge of his injury. And when the right time came, she'd use it.

 

XXX

 

Saturday arrived sooner than Kise expected bringing with it the end of his sixteenth week. Tomorrow would be the next appointment, but before then he had this party to attend.

 

He didn't really want to go, feeling a little conscious about the sizeable bump he now had, but a promise is a promise and he said he'd attend for Furihata's sake.

 

Kise arrived outside of the building, immediately in awe over the grandeur of the building. “So this is Rakuzan. Wow...I wonder what Furihata-san’s husband does for the company.” He entered the building and handed security his invitation before being given access and directed to the party.

 

As soon as he stepped through the door, he immediately felt out of place. Every single individual in the room clearly came from wealth. They were dressed in their finest, almost dripping in luxuries and egos. He was nothing compared to these people.

 

Before he could even think of escaping, suddenly he was being called over by name. Looking around he was surprised to see Takao waving him over, and right next to him was Furihata. “Ah, Kise-kun! What are you doing here?” The raven asked him as he walked up.

 

Furihata looked pleased to see him, offering him a large smile. “I'm glad you made it, Kise-kun! Takao-san, you know him? I invited Kise-kun to come tonight!”

 

Takao gave Kise an amused smirk. “He’s practically become a regular at the cart.”

 

Kise blushed heavily, “It’s the baby, alright! The yakiniku has been a constant craving, okay?”

 

“Oh, you’ve had his yakiniku? Takao-san, that's unfair! I haven't had a chance to try it and yet Kise-kun eats it all the time!”

 

“You'll need to pass by the cart one of these days, Furihata-kun, it's how I met Kise. How is it that you know Kise-kun anyways?

 

“He’s the newest surrogate at the center! And our second carrier in the roster. Actually he’s carrying-”

 

“Aomine-san’s baby. Yeah, funny, that. He’s the one that brings Kise to the car to fulfill those cravings!”

 

“Oi, I’m right here you know!”

 

They all shared a good laugh, the good mirth quieting down when two men joined them, a green haired, stoic-faced man with glasses, and a redhead with a noble look to him. Takao was quick to sidle up to the green haired, bespeckled man, whereas the redhead came up next to Furihata and wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

“Good timing! Shin-chan, this is Kise Ryouta. Remember, I mentioned that customer that came by all the time?”

 

The man did not seem to appreciate the light teasing. “Kazu.”

 

“Right, right. Kise-kun, as hard as it may seem, this is my better half, Midorima Shintarou. Don’t mind the judgemental look on his face...It’s been permanently stuck that way since we were in high school.” Midorima glared at his shorter lover before bowing politely. Kise returned the gesture perfectly.

 

The redhead stepped up next and immediately Kise could feel the confidence and power he had, never mind the obvious height difference between them. “Nice to meet you, Kise Ryouta. I am Akashi Seijuurou, CEO of Rakuzan.”

 

The blond spluttered upon hearing the words. “W-wait, you’re the head of this company?!” He sent a startled look to Furihata, mentally asking why the humble looking man never mentioned it.

 

He received a tense smile in return that made him gulp. “Do I fail to look like I am the head of a company?”

 

“Oh, no, no! It’s just- you look very young. I’ve not heard of any young CEOs, so it’s actually incredible!”

 

Furihata pat his husband’s arm, lightly tutting him. “You’re being very intimidating right now. Don’t cause him stress; he’s pregnant.”

 

Like a switch, Akashi turned down a notch, relaxing back into a hospitable facade. “My apologies if I’ve made you uncomfortable. It’s become a habitual defense of mine. I hear the comment often as a way to belittle me, but I know that was not your intention.” Akashi offered his hand and Kise nervously shook it.

 

“I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I didn't think it was necessary.” Furihata apologized.

 

The blond waved him off. “It's fine, really. I don't follow business news, so I have no idea what the names of these CEOs are. I just never would have guessed. You didn't take his last name though?”

 

The brunette laughed. “Actually I did. My name tag at work reads my maiden name, but on paper, I am Akashi Kouki.”

 

Kise politely bowed to the married couple. “Thank you for inviting me to this formal event. I'm glad I was given the opportunity to attend.”

 

“Thank you for being a friend to my husband. Kouki has mentioned that you are the surrogate for Aomine Daiki?” Akashi asked, an intrigued look in his eyes.

 

Midorima turned his own interested look at Kise’s midsection, inciting the blond to cover it with his hand nervously. He was a little surprised that Takao hadn’t mentioned  _ that _ part to his partner.

 

“It is certainly curious to learn that one of our strongest competitors has decided to start a family. Aomine Daiki is to be married to Akasagi Meisa in less than two months time,” Midorima voiced.

 

“And  _ that _ is what makes it curious. To choose a surrogate to bear your child over your chosen fiancee. What is the need?”

 

Kise remained silent, the thoughts he kept about the reasoning behind the surrogacy resurfacing thanks to Akashi’s similar inquiries. He had no answer to give them though.

 

“Ehhh, I don't blame Aomine-san though,” Takao piped in. “Akasagi-san isn't all that nice. She seems a little flighty, and not in the innocent ditz sort of way. She seems far from innocent.”

 

“Kazu…”

 

“Whaaatttt? I'm just stating the truth!”

 

Midorima straightened his glasses, suddenly looking very serious. “Oha-asa said we must refrain from taking part in slander. It will lower our mental strength, which should be kept high to observe the next great opportunity.”

 

“I'll keep that in mind, babe.” Takao patted his lover's arm reassuringly. “But seriously though, not fond of her.”

 

“I'd have to agree. The few times she's come by the clinic, she's been rude to Kise-kun. You'd think she would be happy that she and Aomine are taking the next step in becoming a family. It's been quite the opposite.”

 

Kise finally added his own thoughts on the matter. “For whatever reason, Akasagi-san is completely against the surrogacy. Aomine chose to use surrogacy because she doesn't want to ruin her body over the pregnancy. She's been near hostile to me the whole time, as if she's jealous over me. I don't get it.”

 

“When is that woman not jealous? Every time I've run into her at these events she's clinging to Aomine-san and glaring at any woman who's come close.” Takao rolled his eyes.

 

“But Kise-kun is obviously not a woman, and his ability to carry children should not warrant any hate, so what remaining reason would there be for her jealousy?” Midorima asked, his intrigue growing.

 

“Maybe she thinks Aomine will fall for me?” Kise shrugged. “But she chose me so that Aomine wouldn't fall in love with the surrogate. And he's engaged to Akasagi-san. That means he's liked her enough to propose to her…and stick with it despite her refusing to bear a child  _ and _ use surrogacy.”

 

“Which brings me to the next question: why the need for the child?” Akashi inquired.

 

Kise had no answer to that as he didn't know it. Before their group could continue their speculations, the building pressure in his bladder demanded attention. “Umm, which way is the restroom?”

 

“See the stairs off to the right there? Head on up and go to the left.”

 

Kise gave his thanks and excused himself, following the directions he had been given. It was easy enough to find, and just like everything else in this building, it was opulently done. It almost felt like a sin to even use the bathroom because it was so pristine. But he did what he must, taking utmost care not to make a mess.

 

Before he left the restroom, he took a moment to look himself over to make sure he continued to look appropriate and put together. The suit he was able to purchase didn't look all that bad. He chose a black button up to slim down the look of his little belly and matched it with a silver blazer and pants. Despite feeling a little self conscious because the bump was still obvious, he felt he looked good. 

 

Ultimately he was glad he chose to attend the party. It was nice seeing Takao with Furihata and learning that they were close, as well as meeting their husbands. It was amazing how small the world was once you saw how connected everyone is.

 

Content with his look he left the men's bathroom and made his way over to the stairs. Just as he reached them, from the opposite side of the hallway, he saw the last person he wished to see: Meisa.

 

She was dressed in a daring open front gown, clinging tightly to her curves and teasing a full on glimpse of her ample chest. As if that wasn't enough, it was immediately eye-catching with its bright red color and glittering sequins. She was dressed solely for attention.

 

She was momentarily distracted with eyeing the crowd as she headed for the stairs, but it wasn't long before looked up and saw him there. The calculated look she initially had on transformed into fury in an instant.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?!”

 

Irritation immediately settled in for Kise and he held his ground. “What does it matter to you?”

 

She grit her teeth, her pretty face turned ugly by the scowl. “What does it matter? This is an invitation only event! I'll call the guards on you! Tch, sneaking in to try and worm your way into a rich man's pocket. What  _ wouldn't _ you do to pay off your debt to Haizaki Shougo, Kise-san?”

 

His breath hitched upon hearing that. “How did you learn about that?” No one knew the specifics about his money needs; not Kuroko, not Furihata, not Himuro or Momoi, and certainly not Aomine. He may have mentioned needing the job for the funds, but he never shared the why. So how did she find out?

 

“Therapy for such a major injury must have cost so much. I understand your need to take such desperate measures, but borrowing from  _ Haizaki _ ?”

 

She knew about his leg injury too?! “How do you know all of this!” He demanded from her.

 

She stormed up to him, drawing in to his face as high as her heels would let her. “You don't get to demand an answer from me when you've been trying to steal my fiancé. Don't think I don't fucking know about how you two are always meeting up for lunch or dinner, all under the pretense of ‘staying involved for the baby.’ Fucking lies.”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about? I'm not trying to take Aominecchi from you!”

 

She ignored him. “It's so ironic, you know? That the surrogate  _ I _ chose ends up ruining everything. All you does is carry the baby I didn't want to and Daiki's suddenly more interested in you than me! One month away from marriage, from hitting my biggest mark yet, and it's slipping away because  _ you're _ in the picture. I'm not sure what you've done, but even after I told him to stay away from you, he keeps disobeying me to go back to you.”

 

“I'm not trying to steal him!” He tried taking a step back to make space, but she made sure to keep close.

 

“How did you get in here?” It was back to square one.

 

He took another step back. “I was invited!”

 

“By who! Who invited you?!” Her look was turning crazed, and the dread he felt in those few glimpses that he's seen them began to rise. One more step back and he was at the top stair.

 

“Daiki invited you, didn't he? DIDN'T HE?!”

 

“He didn't-”

 

She didn't bother to listen, fury clouding her sense. Seeing where he stood, she gave him a malicious grin. “I need to get rid of you.”

 

Pain ripped up his injured leg as he felt her stomp on his calf, causing him to stumble on the top step. Before he could try and regain his balance, she grabbed him by the arm long enough to say, “You're in the way of my plans.”

  
And then there was air as he fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides* Ooooohhhhh Shiiiittt! DON'T HATE ME!  
> I KNOW! IT'S THE CLIFFHANGER FROM HELL! IS KISE AND BABY GOING TO BE OKAY?? But don't worry. I've already got the next chapter planned out, so hopefully it doesn't take as long to write out?
> 
> BUT WE'VE REACHED THE FIRST HURDLE! What happens next... Well, we're not quite out of the drama woods yet!
> 
> I just want to thank all of you for offering your condolences for my loss. I was very touched! Thank you for being understanding for those long breaks between updates!
> 
> I contemplate this story all the time as I head to work, thinking about how to make sure the story flows and makes sense. I want to bring you the best I can, so I'm sorry if it takes a little long, but I want to make it right.
> 
> Once again, thank you my lovelies! ❤


	14. Chapter 14

Another day, another party. Kise told Daiki that he had plans today so they couldn't meet up. Daiki didn't really want to attend this one at Rakuzan, but Meisa insisted and he couldn't say no. It seemed it was more of an excuse for Meisa to dress up and show off, made apparent by the flashy gown she wore. He could appreciate the front of her dress though…

 

As soon as they arrived, Meisa was off being a social butterfly, dragging him along with her to greet all the businessmen that were of no interest to him. He never cared to do any of that, Momoi took care of that for him.

 

Speaking of Momoi, he found her within the crowd, talking to one of Rakuzan's board members with Imayoshi. He separated himself from Meisa when she waved him over, relieved to be free from his fiancée's tight grasp.

 

His pink haired cousin hugged him as soon as he was near. “Dai-chan! About time you showed up!”

 

He huffed. “I didn't want to come.”

 

“But it's good you did. Lots of prospects here!”

 

“Aren't they all Rakuzan?” He spared an uninterested glance over the crowd. His eyes briefly caught sight of golden blond hair somewhere in the distance which seemed very similar to Kise's, but he let it go knowing Kise wasn't here.

 

“Of course not!” Momoi slapped him on the arm. “Did you even read the invitation? It's a fundraiser! Everyone here has some sort of high standing, so it wouldn't hurt to gather data on some upcoming business deals.”

 

Daiki narrowed his eyes, understanding what that could imply. “Does that mean Kagami’s here tonight?”

 

“Actually, no. I heard he declined attendance tonight.”

 

Well that was slightly disappointing. He's only met his rival once before, and though brief, it was enough to spark the competition between them. It was one of the major reasons why he was desperate for his inheritance, to ensure he stayed above Kagami's growing success.

 

“Stop your pouting. There will always be more opportunities for you to meet him,” Momoi scolded, knowing exactly what he was pouting about “How's Meisa?” She asked, looking over his shoulder to where his fiancee was socializing.

 

“She's...quieted down. I'd like to think it's because I've avoided creating moments where they might meet. At the same time though, she's been extra clingy. The last two weeks have been non stop with her showering me with attention. It's been a little hard to meet up with Kise to see how he's doing.”

 

“But you at least text each other?”

 

“Just about everyday. He updates me on the baby and how he's doing.”

 

“Aww! Well he's starting the fifth month now, right? Wow! Only a couple more months and you'll be a father! I still can't fully imagine it!”

 

Daiki lightly flushed, scratching his neck to covering up his bubbling excitement. “What, you think I'm going to be a bad dad, or something?”

 

“Mm, can't say the kid won't grow up slightly skewed thanks to you,” Momoi laughed when Daiki poked her in the side. “But really, I think you'll do fine. The way you're spending time with Kise to make sure the baby is fine, is proof that you love this child. I'm proud of you, Dai-chan.”

 

“Thanks, Satsuki.”

 

A hand swiped up his arm, informing him of Meisa's reappearance. “You found Satsuki-chan, how nice.”

 

Momoi greeted her with a tight-lipped smile. “Good evening! Busy making your rounds sweet talking everyone?”

 

“Yes, there were a lot of people I needed to see to invite them to the wedding next month.”

 

“Oh, right. Next month already! Sounds like it will be a very full event.”

 

Meisa turned smug. “Of course! I want everyone to know that I've become Aomine Meisa.” She pecked Daiki on the cheek. “I just wanted to see where you're at. I'll be running to the restroom, so see you two later.”

 

Meisa sashayed towards the stairs that headed up to the restrooms. Once she was out of earshot, Momoi groaned. “Daiki, are you certain about this?”

 

He gave her a questioning look. “What do you mean?”

 

“Her! You're really going to marry her?”

 

Daiki sighed. “We've gone over this! She's a good fit for me!”

 

“Good fit...Forgive me, Dai-chan, but it doesn't look that way. All I see is how much you’ve done for her, what you’ve given her. What has she done for you?” He was about to answer but she cut him off. “And no! Sexual gratification means nothing. I’m talking about sacrifices! Like you’re inheritance! She knows what that means to you, and yet she refuses to help you achieve that simply because she doesn’t want the bodily burden? So then you pursue surrogacy as a compromise, but she disagrees with your decision to do that? Tell me, where is the sacrifice?”

 

He had no response to give because she made some valid points. Meisa has always been concerned with just  _ her _ needs. He could hardly remember a time where she did something that was entirely just for him. Everything she did had a benefit towards herself.

 

She was selfish, and he's known that for some time, but it's only in recent months, thanks to Kise's presence, that it's become more glaringly apparent, and more glaringly irritating.

 

“So you're truly marrying her out of love? You love her?”

 

Could he really call it love? Was he ever in  _ love _ with her? All he could say was that he was content with her. “I...I like her enough.”

 

Momoi absolutely did not look pleased, “Like her enough?! You're such a dunce! What about Ki- No, nevermind.” She stopped mid sentence. It still looked as if there was something more she’d like to say, but she kept it to herself.

 

“I’m going to walk around some more, maybe say hello to Akashi and Midorima if I see them.”

 

“Okay Dai-chan. You know where I’ll be.”

 

Daiki moved further into the crowd, greeting those who recognized him, or briefly apologizing if he bumped into them. He just finished sharing words with a CEO of a smaller company when he turned without looking and bumped right into someone.

 

“Oh shit, sorry!” The other person was just a little taller than him. There were only so many he knew that matched his height or was taller. It was the green hair that gave it away next. “Midorima.”

 

Said man turned around upon hearing his name, also revealing Takao and Akashi. The green haired man adjusted his glasses. “Aomine-san, good evening.”

 

Daiki bowed politely to Midorima and did the same for Akashi. “It’s been a while.”

 

Akashi regarded him with a smile. “Yes. Good to see you, Daiki. I suppose congrats are in order?”

 

Daiki cocked his head to the side. “For what?”

 

“For your expected child, of course. Kouki informed me.”

 

Daiki remained confused until Furihata waved from his spot next to Akashi, which he failed to notice when he bumped into them.

 

“Hello, Aomine-san!”  
  
  
“Oh.” And that’s when he remembered why Seirin’s receptionist looked so familiar. “You’re Akashi’s husband. I honestly forgot and didn’t realize it until now.”  
  
  
The brunette chuckled. “You’re hardly the first to forget. I keep a low profile.” Furihata’s face brightened in a smile. “Oh! Have you seen Kise-kun?”  
  
  
“What, today? No, I haven’t. He said he was busy this evening.”  
  
  
“Well that’s because I invited him here tonight!”  
  
  
“He’s here right now?” Aomine perked up. So the golden hair he saw earlier was Kise. “Well, where is he?”  
  
  
“He ran off to the restroom, but he’s taking a little long. Hopefully he didn’t get lost…”  
  
  
A scream suddenly pierced through the air, and everyone froze when it was heard. Daiki looked towards the sound, to the stairs which he knew led towards the guest restrooms. One second he saw Kise standing at the top, the next he was gone, tumbling down the long steps. His eyes widened in panic and fear, and not wasting a second, he shoved his way through the crowd to get to his surrogate. “Kise!”  
  
  
When he reached the bottom of the steps, Kise was curled in on himself, his whole body trembling aching and one leg looking like it was immediately swelling, but despite the tumble his arms were protectively wrapped around his stomach. He protected the child even through the pain of his fall.  
  
  
“Kise,” Daiki sat him up, letting him lean against him. The others had seen what had happened and were already taking the necessary steps to assist the blond.  
  
  
“Aominecchi…” The blond groaned. “The- the baby…”  
  
  
“Shh, it’ll be fine. You’re okay and will the baby.”  
  
  
Midorima approached, phone in hand. “Aomine-san, an ambulance is on its way right now.” Daiki saw Furihata on his phone as well, while Takao and Momoi were working on crowd control. “Furihata-san said he is getting a hold of Kuroko-sensei and arranging that he meet us at the hospital.”

 

He nodded in acknowledgment and redirected his attention to the blond in his arms. The incredible spike of fear that went through him when he saw Kise falling was the first he ever felt for another person.    
  
  
While everyone was focused on Kise, Akashi had his eye on someone else. He walked up the steps to the woman that he saw had screamed. “Akasagi-san, are you alright?”   
  
  
Meisa was staring at the scene at the bottom of the stairs in thinly veiled anger. “Yes. Is the surrogate okay?”   
  
  
“Medical assistance is on its way, but yes, it seems Ryouta will be fine.”   
  
  
“And the baby?” Her fists were tightening in her grasp.   
  
  
“Uncertain.” Akashi’s gaze turned sharp. “You hardly look enthused about it.”

 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Meisa dared to look him in the eyes as she refuted it and he saw right through her. She made to move away but he caught her wrist before she could escape.

 

“You will come with me. If you willfully attempted to harm Ryouta on my property, let there be no doubt that there is footage.” Akashi snapped his fingers and two guards appeared beside him. 

 

“Detain her. Scrub through the surveillance cams for evidence of foul play.” His look was one of no mercy. “You've made a grave mistake, Akasagi-san.”

 

The guards pulled her away, of course not without complaint, but no one paid them any attention. Daiki's focus was all on Kise, who had passed out from the pain. Even unconscious, Kise kept a hand protectively over his stomach.

 

The ambulance arrived quickly, taking Kise away on a stretcher. Daiki was permitted to go along since he was the father of the child. Through the whole ride he never let go of Kise's free hand, offering what comfort he could when he was unsure of what else he could do.

 

When the ambulance made it to the hospital, Daiki was forced to let go as the emergency took him to the back. He caught a glimpse of Kuroko as the young doctor followed after them.

 

Now alone in the lobby, the weight of the situation hit him.

 

Kise had fallen. And though he covered his stomach as he tumbled down the stairs, the likelihood of something happening to the baby was still there.

 

He slumped into one of the waiting room chairs, forcing himself to take deep breaths as he fought down his panic. It was foreign for him to feel so distraught; he's never experienced a situation that had him so on edge.

 

The intense fear and worry that shook through him upon seeing Kise falling...he had never felt that strongly for anyone before. “Please let him be okay.”

 

The group came in half an hour after. Momoi was the first to reach him, hugging him tightly while sobbing into his chest. He hugged her back, appreciative of the support.

 

“How's Kise-kun?” Takao asked for everyone.

 

“I have no idea. They took him to the back and I wasn't allowed to follow. But Kuroko-sensei is back there already.”

 

“Good. I requested that my father also oversee him, so I'm sure we'll hear something soon,” Midorima offered as some comfort.

 

Daiki looked at everyone gratefully, even if they were only acquaintances through business, they showed enough care to help him and Kise out.

 

With everything finally catching up to the moment, he realized one thing: “Where's Meisa?” He didn't see her among the group when they came in.

 

“I have her detained,” Akashi provided.

 

Daiki's eyes widened in shock. “What the fuck do you mean you have her detained? Why?!”

 

“Because I believe she is the reason for Kise's tumble down the stairs.”

 

“ You seriously think she did it?!”

 

“Aomine-san, based on her observed attitudes by others, we have strong reason to believe that to be true. My security team is checking the footage right now. I should be hearing back from them shortly.”

 

“I know she doesn't like Kise or agree with the surrogacy, but I don't think she'd go so far!”

 

“Regardless, she is being kept away from Kise at this time. Once I receive word from my security team, we'll be able to discuss it further.”

 

Daiki wanted to rage longer, but Momoi stepped up and shook her head. “Ki-chan and the baby's well-being is more important than anything right now.”

 

Knowing he couldn't disagree with that, he clicked his tongue and backed down. Still, the prospect of his fiancée being behind this was too much to ignore. He didn't want to believe it, but the strain in his gut was telling him otherwise. “Goddammit. Why? Why would she do that?”

 

“Dai-chan, don't worry about that right now. Akashi-kun will take care of it.”

 

Resigned, they sat quietly in anticipation for any word from the emergency room. It took an hour before anyone came out and Daiki nearly pounced on him when was called. “Aomine Daiki?”

 

“Yes? How is Kise? How's the baby?”

 

The doctor, who must have been Midorima's father by the green-tinted brown hair and stoic façade, held up a hand. “Kise-san is fine. Kuroko-sensei is running a few last tests to make sure everything's alright with the baby.”

 

A collective sigh of relief went through everyone.

 

“However, while he's bruised his arms and back, he has re-injured his existing leg injury. It doesn't look like it was caused by his fall, rather by something directly applying trauma to his leg. While this has no direct effect to the baby, previously neglecting care to his injury, and now reopening it, may have caused more permanent damage, meaning it may impair his walking. With your permission we can do a quick surgery to remove the old and damaged scar tissue to ensure it heals in the proper manner.”  
  
  
  
“Yes. Do it. Regardless of cost. I’ll take care of the bill.”  
  
  
  
“Alright. Once Kuroko-sensei has determined that the baby is alright, we will proceed with the surgery.”  
  
  
  
“Thank you, sensei.”  
  
  
  
Momoi came up to him, her curiosity apparent. “Leg injury?”  
  
  
  
“Yes. Apparently he received it in college. His health file told me that therapy sessions had become sparse, but that doctor made it sound like Kise didn’t even care for it.”  
  
  
  
“Maybe something happened where Kise couldn’t do therapy anymore.”  
  
  
  
Daiki shook his head. “It’s a matter for another time. We can ask Kise about it once he’s awake. But damn, it’s taking a long time for Kuroko-sensei to make it out here.” To their relief, the blue haired doctor came out a couple of minutes later looking frazzled but thankfully not grim. “Kuroko-sensei! We heard Kise is okay, but how’s the baby?”  
  
  
  
“The baby is fine, miraculously. A tumble like that could potentially have been fatal, but it seems Kise had his wits about him well enough to protect his stomach during the fall. Just in case though, I ran several tests to make sure everything is okay.”

 

Daiki could have kissed him--he was so relieved! The baby was okay and Kise would fine after his leg surgery.

 

He took a step back and bowed to Kuroko. “Thank you, sensei, for seeing that they're alright.”

 

“It's no problem, but I am concerned. How did he fall?”

 

Just as he was about to respond, Akashi's phone went off. The redhead answered, speaking quickly with the person on the other end. When he hung up, his attention was focused on Daiki.

  
“That was my Head of Security. Please, take a seat Aomine-san.” Daiki immediately knew that didn't bode well. “Upon reviewing the recordings, it was discovered that Akasagi-san did in fact push Kise-san on the stairs after delivering debilitating his leg with a strong kick. What would you like to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lololol! Everyone's reaction to the last chapter was amazing! It was EXACTLY what I wanted!
> 
> Did you /REALLY/ think I would hurt the baby? But realistically, an actual fall like that can potentially terminate the pregnancy, so Kise's attempt to protect the area was the best thing he could do. I'm sorry Kise was rather seriously injured though!
> 
> In this chapter I wanted to write things from Aomine's perspective. He will also be the POV for the next chapter as well.
> 
> Because the next chapter is all about Meisa's Judgement and *feelings*.
> 
> Ahhh, as always you're all wonderful! I love reading your comments! Sorry I haven't responded! I'm so busy these days, and any spare time I have goes to writing the next chapter.
> 
> Have a wonderful day! ;)
> 
> Tumblr @ grahamcrakr


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much financial and legal jargon that I'm blasting out my ass right now! Woooo!

Meisa did it.

 

Daiki gave her the benefit of the doubt, hoping that she wouldn't be so cruel, but once word came through that she did it, he was actually not surprised. He thought he'd be disbelieving, disappointed, maybe even saddened by this news.

 

Instead, he was livid.

 

The fact that she would do something so despicable as to push a pregnant person down a flight of stairs, just because she hated him, reduced any sort of sympathy he may have wanted to initially give.

 

Daiki turned to Akashi to answer him, his whole demeanor filled with barely restrained anger. “Keep her detained for now. Kise and the baby are my top priority. Once the surgery is done and Kise is awake, we can deal with her.”

 

Akashi nodded. “So it shall be. In the meantime, I'll gather my lawyers so we may settle this. I believe there's more to her motives than meets the eye.” He sent a quick message from his phone before looking to Momoi.

 

“Satsuki, may I ask for your assistance and expertise?”

 

Momoi stepped up to him curiously. “How may I help?”

 

“I'll need you to use your data gathering skills to look up dissolved companies from the past four years and their financial histories. Note the speed of their decline and the amount of losses. Then, please research Akasagi-san's company and obtain their rate of growth.”

 

Momoi connected some of the dots, understanding what Akashi was interested in trying to uncover. She wasn't sure if Daiki had caught on as well, otherwise he would come to learn very soon.

 

“I'm on it Akashi-kun. I should hopefully have all the data in about three hours.” Momoi wasted no time, leaving the hospital after being promised that she'd get a call when Kise was awake.

 

Midorima and Akashi left, one, to finish up what remained of the party, and two, to gather their lawyers and consult with them. That left Kuroko, Furihata and Takao with him to wait. Thankfully they filled Kuroko in on what had happened before the young doctor was called away to oversee Kise's operation for the baby's sake. Daiki hardly noticed, still seething over Meisa, still worrying over Kise.

 

God. What would have happened if the baby did die? What would he have done then? How would he have felt?

 

The simmering anger he felt was bubbling to the surface once more. He wanted to strangle Meisa for trying to kill his child.

 

He hoped Momoi and Akashi would come back with pertinent information, to provide some sort of explanation of what was going through Meisa's head. What purpose would it have served her if she killed the baby?

 

The baby meant a lot to him in more ways than one, more than just the key to his inheritance. This was his future son or daughter, his flesh and blood. Kise helped him see that with every check up they went to, each ultrasound he kept, the proof of growing life in the surrogate's expanding tummy. He loved this child so much already and was more than willing to sacrifice everything to give them the world.

 

_ Sacrifice _ .

 

It all came down to that.

 

Kise's made the biggest sacrifice of all of them.

 

Willingly offering his body to a complete stranger as a host to bare his child. Dealing with the discomforts of pregnancy, the queasiness, the emotions, the cravings, the physical changes of it all. And on top of all of that, handling the scorn and disapproval from Meisa from the very beginning.

 

Even if he was being paid for the service, Kise's offered him so much more. He found a friend in the surrogate, one that he enjoyed being around and spending time with. It was more meaningful than any time he'd spent with Meisa, and he found that he craved it more and more after each moment they'd spent together.

 

When word came back, good or bad, he wasn't sure he could bring himself to stay with Meisa knowing that she attempted to harm his child. Because the child was his priority, nothing would change if she still felt malicious towards the baby. He couldn't risk the baby, and he couldn't risk Kise.

 

Daiki's thoughts were broken when the Waiting Room doors swung open, revealing the senior Midorima once more. Daiki met him halfway, eager to hear the results.

 

“The surgery went over perfectly. As long as he follows therapy closely, he'll regain near perfect function of his leg again.”

 

“Thank you for your hard work. I'll definitely make sure he stays on top of his therapy. I'm sure he'll be happy to know his leg will heal properly.”

 

“Good, good. Oh, when you go in to visit him, he's going to be a little groggy from the anaesthetic. Don't worry, it does not affect the baby. Kuroko-sensei was on stand by just to be sure.” Daiki was given a reassuring pat on the shoulder the older doctor.

 

“Just continue giving him your love and support, and Kise-kun will come out of this better than fine.”

 

Daiki swallowed thickly at the implication. “L-Love? I think you're mistaken…”

 

“Oh? I thought he might have been your spouse or partner. Maybe I was reading too much into it since you showed such deep concern for him. My apologies.”

 

Daiki could feel heat rising on his cheeks, covering up how flustered he felt by scratching the back of his neck. But why was he getting nervous about it?

 

Because it would fulfill the fear Meisa had about using a surrogate.

 

Because while he's only ever given his attentions to women, he's not certain he's ever truly loved someone, woman or man, even Meisa, and acknowledging that would negate any feelings he had for her.

 

Because he wasn't sure what love felt like, and he still wasn't sure what to label his strong relationship with Kise as.

 

“Well, he does mean a lot to me…” He mumbled. It was the least he could actually say about it. “Which room is he in?”

 

“107, that's the fourth door to the right.” The senior Midorima gave him one last smile before walking away.

 

XXX

 

Daiki followed the signs past the Waiting Room to reach the Patient Rooms, finding Kise's designated room easily. Remembering his promise to Momoi, before he opened the door he pulled out his phone to call her up.

 

She answered immediately. “He's awake now? How is he!”

 

“Yes, he's awake. I'm just about to enter the room. The surgery was successful in repairing his leg. We just need to make sure he sticks with his therapy so it'll properly heal.”

 

“Oh thank goodness! Please let Kise know we're all hoping for a full recovery.”

 

“Of course. Did you find what Akashi was looking for?”

 

“I did, actually. And...well it's not looking very good, at least according to my suspicions and the data that's coming up.”

 

“What suspicions?” The beginnings of his anger was prickling the surface.

 

He could hear Momoi hesitate before releasing a sigh. “Akashi suspects embezzlement.”

 

“Embezzlement? From who?”

 

“Dai-chan, now's not the time to go over this. I still have a little more to gather before I get back to Akashi and share what I've found. I'm sure he'll message you when he's done consulting his lawyers.”

 

He snapped. “When will that be?! This isn't lessening my nerves any bit! So much shit going on all in one night. My fiancee has fucking assaulted my surrogate. Kise's been hurt! I could've lost the baby! And now you're telling me Meisa's being suspected of embezzlement?! What more?! What fucking else could happen tonight to  _ really _ top off everything?! I mean, thank god Kise and the baby are ultimately okay, but  _ fuck _ , not knowing what will happen next, how I'm to react to it, is killing me!” It wasn't fair of him to be lashing out at Momoi, but all of the drama was catching up to him and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep himself together before blowing up completely.

 

Thankfully, being cousins, Momoi knew how he worked and took no offense. “I know, Dai-chan, I know it's hard right now. But we'll get all of the answers shortly. For now, go in there and comfort Kise. I'm sure he'll be wondering what happened while he was out.”

 

Daiki let his silence answer for him before he ended the call. It was one question after another about why any of this happened. He was done being frustrated, he was done with the questioning; he wanted answers now.

 

But first it was time to see Kise.

 

He took a moment to calm himself, taking deep breaths again before opening the door.

 

XXX

 

Seeing Kise lying on the bed, one leg carefully wrapped in gauze and lifted, bruises peeking out from loose hospital robes, hair still ruffled from the tumble, and overall looking weary--Daiki was by his bedside in an instant, one hand reaching out to gently stroke the blond’s cheek, while the other held his hand over the protruding bump.

 

Kise had been on the brink of sleep when Daiki’s touch woke him. He slowly blinked them open, his sight hazy and unfocused, still he could make out Daiki’s dark skin and blue eyes. “Aominecchi?”

 

His mouth felt like it was full of cotton and his tongue felt two sizes too big for his mouth. Daiki caught on to his discomfort and brought over a glass of water, holding it carefully to his lips so he could drink. He drained the whole cup before his mouth and tongue felt well enough to speak again.

 

“You’re still here,” Kise properly voiced out.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“I dunno. I figured once you heard the baby was okay, you’d leave.”

 

“I wouldn’t just leave you. You mean a lot more to me than just a surrogate,” Daiki let out before he could think of how that sounded.

 

Kise silently regarded him, as if trying to see something that would imply he was lying. “Meisa’s seen us together, knows that we’ll meet up for lunch or dinner. She thought you invited me to the party tonight, since there's no way I'd be there otherwise. She was furious; thinking I was trying to seduce you, using the baby as a means to keep your attention on me.” Kise looked down at the bump sadly, giving it one gentle stroke and pat. “I did none of that.  _ We _ did none of that. And yet she pushed me and tried harming the baby.”

 

“I saw a dangerous glint to hers eyes once, when she came to one of the appointments and saw the baby for the first time. Since then I've always had a bad feeling about her. I know you were aware of how uncomfortable I was around her; that was my reason.”

 

Daiki's worry deepened. “Why didn't you ever say that you felt threatened around her?”

 

“Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mention that your fiancée is a psychotic bitch sooner!” He snapped back.

 

Daiki grit his teeth and bit his tongue to restrain himself from wanting lash back, knowing it was from frustration and stress that the blond had done so. “Feeling threatened is far different from feeling uncomfortable. If you felt like she was going to do something to you, you should've said something!”

 

“What would that have changed? She would still hate me! Maybe even more so because I said something! The answer is nothing, Aominecchi, because the only way she'd ever leave me alone is if I wasn't carrying your baby.”

 

Kise turned those saddened eyes to him and his heart clenched, seeing how dim the normally sparkling eyes had become. “You said I mean more than just a surrogate to you. What am I then? If she attacked me like that, she must have been convinced of something between us.”

 

Daiki had a feeling he'd ask that. He could no longer hold Kise’s intense gaze, looking down in guilt. “Honestly, I don’t have a full answer right now. All I do know is that the friendship we’ve been building, it’s special to me. I don’t want to lose this.”

 

The blond took a moment to absorb his answer before letting out a shaky breath. “And what about Meisa? What are you going to do about her? Because if you’re not going to do anything, then I can’t be around anymore until the baby is born. Even then, I don’t know if I want to hand over this child knowing she’ll be around. She may still try harming the child knowing that half of the baby is from me.”

 

Honestly, that was one part of the equation Daiki had forgotten. Experiencing each moment of the pregnancy alongside Kise had seemed so natural, it took a moment to remember that the baby wasn’t just carrying his DNA, it was carrying Kise’s also. Meisa didn’t want any part in having a baby, not just in carrying a child, but providing her genes as well.

 

Daiki had never been so glad in his life.

 

“Regardless of what happens with her, I assure you, she’ll not come anywhere near you. She's done with you.” And he meant that with every fiber of his being. “But enough about her. How are you feeling?” With one hand still holding Kise's, Daiki unconsciously started lightly stroking Kise's hand with his thumb.

 

It was a small gesture, but Kise found it cute, and oddly soothing. “Sore as fuck. What else happened?”

 

“You passed out before the medics arrived, and while you were out, the doctors, include Kuroko-sensei, looked you and the baby over. Baby’s fine. But you were pretty banged up. Your sport injury reopened.”

 

Kise started coughing in shock when he heard Daiki mention his injury. “You know about my leg?”

 

“Yeah. I asked Kuroko-sensei about why you were limping one day. But it’s not a big deal, right?”

 

“Right…”

 

Daiki briefly caught the worried look in Kise’s eyes, but shook it off. “The doctor informed me that they could perform surgery on it to properly set it up for healing, since I guess the last time you injured your leg, it didn’t heal right. The surgery was a success, so as long as you strictly follow therapy, your leg will go back to being good as new.”

 

“Good as-- you mean my leg will be okay again?”

 

“Should be.”

 

Kise was sure a part of the strong emotions welling in him was due to hormones when he started tearing up, but the large smile on his face was from true happiness. Hearing that he could have a new start with his legs was a miracle! While his chance at the NBA has already left, he would no longer be limited by his disability to pursue any field of work.

 

Through thick tears and his wide grin, Kise thanked the man by his bedside. “Despite what's happened tonight, Aominecchi, thank you so much for giving me a second chance at life and a new beginning.”

 

Kise reached his arms out and pulled Daiki in for a tight hug, putting all of his gratefulness into it. The blue haired man was briefly caught off guard, but eventually responded to the embrace, holding him close as the blond continued crying from happiness.

 

Holding Kise like this didn't feel wrong or awkward in the slightest--actually, it felt comfortable,  _ natural _ , which should be strange to him as someone who's never had an attraction for another man before.

 

The moment was soon ruined when the door was pulled open, revealing Takao and Furihata. Furihata gasped, whereas Takao laughed, upon seeing the two hugging.

 

“Whoops! Looks like we're interrupting!” Takao apologized between giggles. He bumped Furihata in the shoulder in scolding, “I told you we should've waited!”

 

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry! We'll leave!” Furihata immediately started backing out from the door, nearly stumbling over Takao as he tried to make his way out.

 

“No, it's fine guys. You don't have to leave,” Kise called out to stop them. Daiki and Kise separated from the embrace, though a bit hesitantly.

 

Takao and Furihata re-entered the room both looking the slightest bit sorry for their interruption. “We're glad you're okay, both you and the baby,” Furihata offered first, moving in to give Kise a hug.

 

Takao gave the blond a hug next, giving the baby bump a rub as they separated. “That was quite the tumble you had down those stairs, luckily you protected the baby on the way down. That was amazing, by the way! True maternal instincts! Or would it be paternal since you're male carrier? Either way! No doubt that's what made the difference for Aomine Junior.”

 

“Thanks, guys. I'm really glad everything's turning out okay.” Kise flashed them grateful smiles, glad that he had made such strong connections with these people he could call friends.

 

Daiki watched the three friends interact for a bit before his phone began to ring. Pulling it out, he saw that it was Akashi. “About time!”

 

“Patience, Daiki. All good things come with patience. How is Ryouta?”

 

“He's doing well. The surgery was successful. Please pass on my thanks to Midorima for having his father oversee it.”

 

“It would do you better to do so in person. That aside, I've finished the consultation with my lawyers. Satsuki's data was especially helpful in determining what potential outcomes may result from this...delicate situation. I'm sure she's dropped hint of what's developing?”

 

“Yeah, something about embezzlement? I'm just not seeing how that would involve Kise.” Upon hearing his name, the blond looked his way in wonder, pausing the trio's talk in anticipation of learning what was going on.

 

“And that's where we'll need to actually speak with Meisa to clarify. Since Ryouta is now conscious, if you're able and ready, we may head over now to meet her.”

 

“I'll be there fifteen minutes.”

 

“We'll settle this quickly then.”

 

He ended the call and tucked the phone away before approaching the bedside. “Aominecchi?”

 

“That was Akashi. He's had Meisa detained while they investigated what exactly happened. It's…gotten even more complicated.”

 

“Complicated like embezzlement?”

 

“Something like that.”

 

“You know, before she pushed me, she said I was in the way of her plans. That might be important to note.”

 

Takao scoffed, “Color me unsurprised if she is a thief.”

 

Furihata nodded in agreement. “She's not going to get off easy if they have evidence against her. Sei’s team of lawyers is top notch.”

 

Daiki frowned upon hearing that. Things were really starting to line up against Meisa. What has she previously done? What the hell did she have planned? “We're going to talk to Meisa now. We'll get answers, one way or another.”

 

“Okay. Tell me how it goes.” Daiki nodded reassuringly.

 

“Takao and I will stay here with Kise, so don't worry about him. We'll take care of him!”

 

“And try to keep a level head! I know you'll want to blow up at her once you see her, but you'll see more if you stay open to the whole picture,” Takao advised.

 

Daiki shrugged. He couldn't make any promises with that.

 

XXX

 

Daiki arrived at Akashi's building once more. His mood was darker now, the anger he kept down earlier simmering closer to the surface with each step he took towards Akashi's conference room.

 

When he reached the room, Akashi, Midorima, and Momoi were all outside quietly in discussion. They stopped when he approached.

 

“Welcome, Daiki. Are you ready?” Akashi greeted.

 

“No, I'm not.”

 

“Understandable. But if we wish to resolve this, now's the time.” Akashi pulled open the conference room door then, leading them inside.

 

The room was huge, designed with contemporary modern tastes for the clean cut look of rigid elegance from glass and glossy black surfaces, accented by the warmth of woods. The conference table was at the center of it, wide and long, but not long enough that he couldn't see Meisa at the end of it, flanked by two guards.

 

She looked bored and just a tad irritated before she realized they had entered, then the boredom turned into a hostile glare. “The Righteous Emperor returns. Come to force a confession out of me? That I pushed that sniveling bitch of a surrogate off the stairs?”

 

Akashi gave her a thin smile as he sat himself down at the head of the table, the others following suit. “No, we're here to ask you about your embezzlement cases.”

 

It slid the malicious smirk right off her face.

 

“I-I don't know what the hell you're talking about.”

 

“How typical of you to deny it,” Momoi chided.

 

“We have substantial evidence to support accusing you of embezzlement through investment fraud.” Midorima pushed his glasses further up his face before taking out a stack of papers from the briefcase he had with him.

 

“To start, we looked into records of recently dismantled companies, specifically their trade of stocks. All of them showed a sudden buyout of a great majority of stock, which to the public increased investment interest, over inflating stock worth. That initial buyer, and now large shareholder of the company, quickly sold off their share, effectively increasing the initial profit they made while hemorrhaging the company into bankruptcy.”

 

Momoi continued, “We then looked into the growth of success for your father's company. It showed oddly coincidental jumps in increased profits around the same time as these failing companies.”

 

“And that's all it was: a coincidence! Just because my family's company was doing well while some other one fails doesn't mean I had anything to do with it,” the blonde refuted.

 

“Perhaps not directly, at least on paper. Looking into the investment firm behind processing these huge stock purchases, it revealed that is not in your father's name, instead it seems to share history with your mother's side, owners of an acclaimed French brokerage firm.” Momoi pushed a small stack of documents towards Daiki. He began flipping through it slowly, scanning the words and numbers on the page to read confirmation on what was just shared. “You see, this French investment firm primarily invests in only one of its many holdings: your father's company.”

 

Daiki looked at Meisa then, and knowing her well enough to understand her body language, he could see how nervous she was. It meant that she knew exactly what the others were talking about. His temples were throbbing from the headache building there, brought on by the stress this whole evening had brought him. He came here expecting they would accuse her of her intent to harm Kise; this had become so much deeper than he expected.

 

“After bankrupting the company and forcing them to dismantle, your father's company would swoop in for the leftovers, using recently acquired investments to build upon the recently emptied buildings of lost companies, and then the cycle starts again.”

 

Meisa nervously laughed, the sound shrill and harsh. “So my father's business has grown from the loss of others. What company hasn't grown larger when its competition has been removed?” She had the audacity to look smug. “But where am I in all of this? I'm the inheritor of my father's business, not my mother's, and therefore not directly at fault for the fall of these companies.”

 

Akashi looked to Midorima, to which the green haired man stood up and headed down the conference table, papers in hand. He placed the papers in front of Meisa before heading back, and just as he turned to move, the blonde gasped.

 

The papers were actually pictures, about eight of them to be exact, color prints of her with clinging to a different man. Daiki couldn't see the timestamp printed in the corner, but he could tell that all of them were before he'd met her.

 

Akashi clasped his hands together. “I believe you remember all of these men, former CEOs of dissolved businesses within the last few years, each and every one of them.” He held Meisa's gaze, forcing her to keep her eyes trained on him.

 

“Tell me I’m wrong, Akasagi-san. Deny how you were involved with the CEO before each company went down, how you gathered intel on the company before giving your findings to your mother's investment firm, allowing them to pump and dump their stocks.” One of Akashi's eyes suddenly seemed brighter than the other, as if the gold flecks in his eyes had taken over the whole iris.

 

“I'm sure it's all a lie how you planned to do the same to Aomine Daiki's company, to bring him down and drain all the money from him.”

 

Daiki's eyes widened in shock before he looked Meisa's way for confirmation. She had turned pale, her nervousness having turned into fear, and that was all he needed to see in her to confirm it.

 

His fury had reached its maximum. “You were going to fucking tank my business?!” Meisa flinched. She looked like she was going to say something, but he cut her off. “I can't believe I was about to marry a fucking gold-digger!”

 

“Daiki-”

 

He slammed his hands on the table, “No! You don't get to say my name! You're a fucking scammer! How soon were you going to do it, huh? Waiting till the ring is on your finger at the wedding before you swiped everything? We’re  _ done _ , Meisa! Over with!”

 

“Daiki, I-I wasn't going to do it! I may have done that to the others, but…but I actually liked you!” Meisa was biting her lips and wringing her hands, one of her nervous gestures, but he'd also seen it used when she was trying to get away with something.

 

“You're fucking lying! What's the goddamn truth?!” He near screamed at her.

 

Meisa grit her teeth, as if wanting to continue staying silent, but she knew it was pointless to keep playing games. “Fine. You want the truth? Everything they said was the truth. I seduced each CEO you see in these pictures, picked off each of their businesses and sucked them dry of their funds. And you were next on my list.”

 

“So you've been planning this for a whole fucking year?!”

 

“Oh yes, Daiki, you were my biggest mark yet. I wanted to make sure I got the money in the bag, and that meant patience and planning. But then you had to go and get a surrogate to fulfill your fucking inheritance!” Her face quickly twisted in an ugly sneer. She was done with her innocent act.

 

“Hmph. Start a family in order to gain your fortune. What a joke! Of course I denied carrying the baby! I can't be tied down with some brat! Then you took my suggestion for a surrogate and even made me pick one. Do you know why I chose that dumb blond?”

 

“His name is Kise,” Momoi glared.

 

She rolled her eyes and waved her off. “Does it look like I give a fuck? Because I don't. I chose him specifically so you wouldn't fall for the surrogate. Should've been safe because Daiki's not supposed to be attracted to men, he's not supposed to be interested in any of the pregnancy or the baby! But no, somehow the idea of a child captured your interest, all the development and changes as it grew. The carrier aided in that intrigue, no doubt.”

 

She clicked her tongue. “And thanks to that damn doctor, recommending you stay involved with the pregnancy and the surrogate, even when I explicitly told you to stay away from him, you went and got closer to him!”

 

Daiki sighed deeply and rubbed at his temples. “He's carrying my baby, what did you expect me to do?”

 

“TO NOT FALL IN LOVE!” She screamed. “I know all about your little lunch or dinner dates together! Sitting and chatting and falling in love! Hah. For once  _ I'm _ not the fucking cheater in the relationship!”

 

“I wasn't cheating! They weren't dates!”

 

She rolled her eyes, “For fuck's sake! You're so fucking oblivious sometimes! You're  _ in love _ with him!”

 

Daiki faltered in his seat, all of the anger he had now gone. Was it so clear to everyone but him that he had deeper feelings for Kise? He had to seriously evaluate his feelings.

 

Meisa flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder before boredly looking at her manicure. “I  _ had _ to push him, he was in the way of my plan.”

 

Momoi rose from her seat in a flash, every intention of rushing over there to slap Meisa on her face. The only thing holding her back was Midorima, who laid a gentle hand on her arm to stop her. “You didn’t have to do  _ anything _ to him!”

 

“I suppose not, because he was not the one that fell in love,  _ Daiki did _ . Still, if he and that damn baby weren’t around, Daiki would still be wrapped around my finger. My only regret is that I didn’t push the bastard harder!”

 

Momoi reached her faster than Daiki could even blink, and the resounding slap that filled the air was enough to tell them of how much force the young woman put behind it.

 

“You take that back, you bitch,” Momoi’s voice was dripping with venom, hand still raised from where she’d swiped it across Meisa’s face.

 

Said woman was cupping the reddening spot, shocked that she’d been struck.

 

“Satsuki, please,” Akashi cut in, knowing that Meisa was now purposely riling them up. Once Momoi had reached her seat again, he resumed his gaze on Meisa. “Beyond the investment fraud you’ve committed, and the embezzlement you planned on committing, you thought it would be a good idea to assault Kise Ryouta in public on my property. We've heard all we needed, Akasagi-san.”

 

He looked to Midorima and nodded. The glasses-wearing man took out another slip of paper and placed it in front of Meisa. “This is a civil order for you to appear in court for fraud and embezzlement. You will comply.”

 

“And how will you make me? You're not the police, so you can't arrest me.”

 

“You're right, I'm not the police, but you're wrong in assuming I cannot keep you detained. I've called in a favor to the local department and they've agreed to keep you under house arrest. If you attempt to escape, then you will be arrested and placed in an actual jail. Call this a small mercy compared the trials you will face in the near future.” He snapped his fingers then, and the two guards that were next to Meisa grabbed her by the upper arm.

 

“What are you doing?! Release me!” She shrieked as she tried pulling out of their hold. They dragged her out of her seat and slowly but surely pulled her through the room.

 

Akashi stood up, Momoi and Midorima joining him. Daiki was standing up from his chair just as she was about to pass him. Suddenly she tugged hard enough to release one hand from a guard, quickly reaching out to grab at Daiki. She was successful at snatching his tie, yanking hard to get closer to him.

 

The guards were back on her in an instant, but she kept her grip on Daiki's tie.

 

“You may think you've found your happy ending with your boy toy, but you're wrong,” she panted in his ear from the struggle. “His little leg issue had him so desperate for money, he went looking for it in the wrong places and now it’s haunting him.” She gave him one last quick kiss on the cheek before cackling right in Daiki’s ears. He ripped his tie from her hand in disgust, near slapping her in the process as he scrubbed his cheek of her kiss.

 

The guards tugged on her again and resume taking her away, this time she was more complacent, but only because she was still laughing.

 

Once she was out the door, Daiki slumped over, leaning on the table for support. Momoi came over in an instant, hugging him from behind. “It’s over, Daiki, we know why she did it.”

 

“To think she was behind such huge losses. It’s a shame Kise-kun endured such hardship as a result of her heinous plot, but at least he will fully recover from this.” Midorima offered in sympathy.

 

Daiki nodded numbly, all of the night’s events and emotions catching up to him. “Thank you for helping me with all of this.”

 

“We may be business rivals, Daiki, but to lose a worthy rival to such underhanded schemes...I could not allow that. That, and the lives of the innocent are always worth saving. Kise was not at any fault, nor was your child, and they should not have had to suffer.”

 

Daiki smiled graciously, giving them a deep bow. “Truly, I’m in your debt.”

 

Momoi gave her own smile. “Now let’s get back to Ki-chan! I want to see with my own eyes that he’s alright!”

 

She led the way out of the conference room followed by the three men, nearly skipping out of the room in her eagerness, a complete turnaround in mood from just minutes before.

 

Daiki wanted to feel relieved--he really did--but her final words to him wouldn’t leave. What did Meisa mean by Kise being haunted by his need for money? When the moment was right, he would clarify it with his surrogate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @.@ Omgggggg. Sorrrryyyyyy!!
> 
> This was such a pain to write! I felt like a lot of this chapter was lackluster. I had so much I wanted to include: more of Aomine's thoughts and working out some *feelings*, then setting up how they'd approach Meisa, THEN APPROACHING HER. I had SO many different scenarios over how I wanted that to play out! And I felt like I missed the mark. Probably because this chapter was very dialogue heavy, and then there's all of that damn stuff I had to put in for Meisa's plot! SO UNNECESSARILY COMPLICATED! But I had to do it to bulk up Meisa's (obviously gold-digger) storyline. Hopefully it was okay though!!
> 
> Now that we're over the hurdle, it's another steady climb up to the next one! Aomine's realized that maybe he really does love Kise in this chapter, now it's time for him to accept that...and *maybe* do something about it--if he gets the chance...
> 
> Seriously though, this chapter was difFICULT! I made it just a tad longer to make up for the wait! So thanks, as always, for your patience!
> 
> BONUS FACT FOR YOU: Meisa's last name Akasagi was inspired by the Japanese drama, Kurosagi. Akasagi means "Red Thief" which is a swindler that uses love, primarily, as their tactic to steal money. What. A. Surprise!
> 
> Tumblr @ grahamcrakr


	16. Chapter 16

The group arrived at Kise’s room and before Aomine could follow in after Akashi and Midorima, Momoi stopped him with a tap to his shoulder. “We’ll follow in just a moment,” Momoi assured the other two.

 

Aomine eyed his cousin curiously. “What’s up?”

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“Well, Meisa brought up a lot this morning. I mean, outside of the obvious, Meisa claimed you...have feelings for Ki-chan.”

 

“Oh.” He reached back to scratch his nape. “Right. About that...”

 

“She was at least right about you being oblivious. You were falling in love with Kise and didn't even know it.”

 

He let out an exasperated sigh. “That's the thing though, everyone's saying that it's obvious I like him, but I literally don't even know if that's truly how I feel! This whole thing with Meisa has showed me that I've never really been in  _ love _ , so how would I know that I do have such feelings for him?”

 

It was strange and rare to see Aomine so unsure of himself, yet here he was looking lost and confused. She perfectly understood why: here was a man who could have anything wanted thanks to his money and power, whose relationships were shallow, sexual flings with women who had boobs bigger than their brains. It's all he's ever known and had. And then comes Kise, a man, a carrier, and far different than anyone Aomine's dealt with, bringing with him such new experiences--it was a breath of fresh air.

 

Aomine was bound to be confused since he's never loved another man, or according to him, ever loved at all. But at the very least, she was pleased to see that he wasn't in denial about having feelings for Kise. She knew he'd come around eventually.

 

“I-I’m still working through my feelings, but I think I do… _ like _ him like that. God, I wish this was easier to figure out!”

 

“Oh Dai-chan, love will never be simple to define! But when you're in love, you'll feel it and you'll know, because it feels so  _ right _ .”

 

“That's the vaguest shit I've ever heard,” he said, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

 

“Hush!” She slapped him on the arm for good measure. “Alright, so since you have feelings for Ki-chan, the big question here is: what are you going to do about it?”

 

“...Do I have to do something right now?”

 

Momoi laughed. “No, of course not! But it's something for you to think about. If you love him, you should tell him when you think he's ready to hear it.”

 

Aomine's nod was all the confirmation Momoi was going to get that he heard her suggestion. She grinned and hugged him. “Have I told you how proud of you I am?”

 

“Just last week, actually.”

 

“Huh. I need to hold off on the praises then.” He flicked her on the forehead and she rubbed at the achy spot with a pout. “But really though, you've matured more in the past five months than in any other time I've known you. I'm sure the baby's been a big part of that, and I'm sure Kise has been too. So if you're finding love through Ki-chan, then I'm truly happy for you. You deserve happiness.”

 

“Thanks, Satsuki.” He pulled her back into a quick hug to show his gratitude.

 

When they finally pulled open the door to join the others, Aomine was surprised to see how full the room had become. Takao and Furihata were still there, and now their partners, Midorima and Akashi respectively, had joined them. But that wasn't all who joined.

 

The owners of the bakery they frequented were here, Murasakibara and Himuro, and were handing out pastries by the look of it. Helping them hand out pastries were Kuroko and…”Kagami?!”

 

Everyone looked towards Aomine at his shocked yell. He ignored them to make his way over to the tall red head. “What are you doing here?!”

 

Kagami quirked one of his thick brows, looking a little attacked by Aomine's abrasiveness. He briefly shared glances with Kuroko, as if mentally conversing with him, before the young doctor gave him an approving nod.

 

The tall red head cleared his throat before shyly answering the question. “I'm here with Kuroko. He's my husband.” Aomine gaped at the two of them, reeling from the universe's irony.

 

He pointed an accusatory finger at Kuroko.“So you helped me with the surrogacy even though you knew I was rivals with your husband?”

 

The shorter man shrugged. “I don't follow my husband's business, so whether you're rivals or not with him, I don't particularly care.”

 

“Umm. What's going on now?” Kise's voice cut in. He seemed to be the only one confused about Aomine's outburst.

 

Aomine let out a lengthy sigh. “I'm pretty sure at some point I mentioned that I had a major business rival by the name of Kagami Taiga. Well this is him, and he's apparently Kuroko's spouse.”

 

“Yeah…” he nodded slowly. “And he is step brothers with Himurocchi. He came by the bakery one day and I met him then. That's also when I learned they were married, because he was buying vanilla sweets for Kurokocchi. Small world, isn't it?”

 

The navy haired man felt like he was the last one to the party. It seemed like everyone was in the loop and he was only just now seeing the connections. It just confirmed how oblivious he could be sometimes.

 

“I'm not here to rile you up, Aomine,” Kagami's hands raised to placate him. “I'm just extending an olive branch and offering my sympathy, since I heard last night was rather hectic for you and you almost lost your child.”

 

“Congrats on the kid, by the way.” Kagami extended a hand, which Aomine was hesitant to shake until he saw the sincerity in the man's face. 

 

“Thanks.” The two shook hands, accepting the mutual truce between them.

 

Now that the tension between them had left, everyone returned to being in good spirits, talking and laughing like last night's drama never occurred.

 

Aomine saw Akashi, Momoi, and Kuroko talking, Midorima explaining something to Himuro, Kagami and Murasakibara consuming the remainder of the pastries, and Takao and Furihata still right by Kise's side.

 

Kise looked so at ease and happy despite what had just happened the night before. He was joking alongside Takao and smiling with Furihata like he didn't just injure his leg again and almost lose the baby.

 

Kise's been through so much and yet he still keeps a good attitude. His perseverance and strength amazed Aomine, and he was pretty sure that was what made him fall for the other man.

 

Aomine made his way over to Kise's side, Furihata and Takao making room for him automatically. Without a second thought he reached out for the prominent bump, touching it reverently, knowing that right within, their baby was still safe and sound.

 

Knowing a private moment when he sees one, Takao nudged Furihata into moving. “We'll let you two have a moment,” he winked, guiding the brunette away and over to their significant others.

 

Aomine paid them no mind, concentrated on Kise and the baby. It wasn't until Kise's hand joined his on top of the rounded belly that the navy haired man looked up to see the blond smiling at him softly. “Baby's doing just fine. Kurokocchi checked again when he arrived.”

 

Aomine nodded in acknowledgment. Since the beginning, he'd been intrigued by the most visible indicator of the pregnancy: The Bump. Having no experience with pregnant persons, he had been curious to know how it felt. He was glad Kise always indulged his curiosity, allowing him to touch and feel the area. At the start of five months, the bump was visibly round now, though not very big, but it was surprisingly firm.

 

The blond brought him out of his distracted thoughts with his question, “Hey, you're not mad that I didn't tell you about knowing Kagamicchi, are you?” He looked at Aomine a little guiltily. 

 

Aomine shook his head and ended up letting their fingers entwine, quietly enjoying how comfortably Kise's hand fit his. “It was a matter of time before you would've met him anyways. Small world, like you said.”

 

“That's true, since Kurokocchi is our doctor and those two are married. I never would have guessed that Kurokocchi was married, but apparently they're high-school sweethearts! Isn't that adorable?”

 

Actually Aomine did know that much about Kuroko, he just didn't know the  _ who _ . But it wasn't his business and their story was their own.

 

Still…it was surprising to say the least.

 

Sneaking a glance towards Kuroko and Kagami, Aomine caught the tail end of the crimson haired man choking on the pastries he'd been stuffing his face with. Kuroko appeared next to his spouse, alternating between patting and rubbing his back.

 

Kise had seen the moment as well and giggled. “They make a good couple. Kagamicchi is a sweet guy, especially when it comes to Kuroko.”

 

“Hard to believe Bakagami could be sweet at all.”

 

The blond shook their still entwined hands. “I could say the same for you! Such a deep set scowl on your face all the time, and yet it melts at the sight of the baby.”

 

_ Or you _ , Aomine mentally adds. He audibly huffed. “Because I'm admiring how perfect our baby is.” The use of the possessive pronoun came out without thought, and if Kise noticed Aomine's use of “Our,” he said nothing. Instead, the blond surrogate was grinning in amusement.

 

“How biased! But that just shows me how much you love this child. You're going to be a great father.”

 

Aomine gave a small smile. “Thanks. It wouldn't have happened without you though.”

 

They remained holding hands throughout their friends’ visit, seemingly unwilling to let go. No one questioned it. The whole group remained talking and laughing, interacting with one another until the little yawns Kise tried to hide came more frequently.

 

Aomine noticed the blond's tiredness and lightly squeezed his hand to indicate that he knew. “Alright, alright,” the navy haired man said aloud to get everyone’s attention. “I think it's time we let Kise rest. You can always visit him later.”

 

Everyone started to move out then, saying their goodbyes, well wishes, and promises to return. They all made sure Kise knew how loved he was.

 

When the last of their friends left, the both of them let out sighs. The room was much quieter now, and they took a moment to enjoy the silence that fell between them. Aomine broke the quiet moment first.

 

“I’m sorry if they were bothering you when you clearly needed rest.”

 

Kise waved it off with his free hand, gratefully smiling, though it quickly ended in a yawn. “It's fine! I'm happy that so many people care about me!”

 

The tanned man observed Kise for a moment, eyeing the injured leg and the stitching from the surgery. “How are you feeling?” He couldn't help but ask.

 

“Seriously? I've been asked that all day!” Kise jokingly scolded. But his happy exterior quickly dropped, revealing a tired and slightly grumpy Kise. “Really though, I'm in a lot of pain. I mean, I'm glad the operation will help my longtime leg injury heal properly, but my leg feels like a sword's been ripped through it. I can't take any strong pain medication because of the baby.”

 

“I'm sorry.” The weight and sincerity behind Aomine's words made Kise look up.

 

“What's there to be sorry about?”

 

“Well, you're pregnant with my baby, my ex-fiancee harmed you, your leg is messed up again, and now you can't take any medication because of the baby.”

 

“Look, I chose to be a surrogate, so having the baby is not the issue. Meisa on the other hand, was the issue, and what's done is done. She's not worth groaning over, in my opinion.”

 

“But she wouldn't have been an issue if it wasn't for me. You're in this situation because I need to have a child in order to inherit my family's company.”

 

Kise looked at Aomine incredulously. “... That's why you chose surrogacy?” Aomine was about to add to his statement, but Kise already knew what he was about to say and waved it off. “Yeah, yeah, and because of Meisa. I know. But really? You need a son or daughter to become the corporate head?”

 

“Yes. It has always been one of my biggest goals to take over Blue Peak, but in order to achieve that, the bylaws of the company state that I need to have an heir. Meisa knew how important this is to me, yet she still refused to bear my child. That's where you come in, and that's how this whole mess came about.”

 

Kise removed his hand from Aomine's. “I...want to be surprised by this, but I'm really not. I figured it was something along these lines. I'm just...a little disappointed that at the root of this, it's just a business transaction.”

 

Aomine was quick to assure Kise of his seriousness, grabbing for the blond's hand once more. “But it's not! Not anymore! I love this child, and I will want him or her regardless of my inheritance.”

 

“How can I believe you though? How will I know for sure that you won't abandon this child?”

 

“Because I wouldn't have stuck around and stayed as involved as I am if I wasn't interested. I wouldn't be here if I didn't care. You should know that about me by now.” He stroked his thumb along Kise's hand.

 

Kise huffed knowing it was the truth. He wanted to drag out Aomine's guilt a little longer, but truthfully, he was guilty too. “I forgive you, but only if you'll tell me what happened at the meeting.”

 

Aomine stiffened up, clearly hesitant to share, but Kise had the right to know since he was involved in all of this.

 

“Meisa was involved in fraud and embezzlement, and apparently I was next on her list,” he started off.

 

Kise rolled his eyes, “Well I figured as much when she told me I was in the way of her plans. So she's a gold-digger. How many others has she done this with?”

 

“At least six or seven others, all of them CEOs, all of them rich, and all of their businesses now gone.”

 

“And no one figured it was her?”

 

“She left no paper trail or direct clues to lead to her. It was all done by her family's corporations, leaving it to look like mere coincidence that she was involved.”

 

“Well I'm glad that it was figured out. What will happen to her?”

 

“She'll face a court trial, but until then she's under house arrest. She could face quite a few years in jail for the assault on you alone. And if they prove her connection with all of those embezzlement cases… She'll be there a while.”

 

Kise whistled, impressed. “So it was for the best that I was pushed off the stairs then.”

 

Aomine grimaced. “Don't joke about that. She intentionally did it, and I was furious with her for doing that to you!” Kise could tell that he was upset, but he wasn't sure why.

 

“Did...did something else happen? Did she say something?”

 

Kise noticed how Aomine wasn't keeping eye contact, but the small glimpse of those navy eyes told him he was holding back. “She confessed to everything with no remorse. She wasn't sorry at all for almost killing the baby. She knew exactly what she was doing and had her reasons behind it.” 

 

Kise frowned, “There's more to it, isn't there?”

 

Aomine heavily sighed before scrubbing a hand through his hair. “She said something about you as she was being escorted out.”

 

He locked eyes with Kise's golden orbs, curious but wary. “Something about needing money and now it's haunting you. What did she mean by that?”

 

The blond's face paled considerably. This was not what he wanted to deal with right now. But if they were clearing the air of their guilt, then he had to share his demons too.

 

He took a shaky breath. “Since you've looked into my leg injury, you may know it ruined my chances for a spot in pro sports for good. It also ended my college scholarship and with it, my schooling.

 

The fees for therapy were starting to stack up so I stopped going, but I still had to pay for the therapy I received. A well paying job won't take me without a degree, or any job really. I was desperate for money to pay for everything, I ended up getting it from a loan shark and-”

 

“And now you're struggling to pay this fucker, so you chose to be a surrogate.” This is what Meisa meant. Aomine grit his teeth upon connecting the dots. “Get knocked up, get paid. Easy money, right? That answers everything for me.”

 

He laughed bitterly, standing up and removing his hand from Kise's hold. “You're right, everything is a business transaction. Once the baby is born and you've gotten paid, that'll be the end of it.”

 

But that’s exactly what this was: Business. A contract was in place that stated Kise would carry and birth the child before Aomine would take custody, and in return Aomine would pay him. There was nothing constricting Kise into staying beyond the time necessary to fulfill the contract.

 

The prospect of Kise moving on after the baby was here was heartbreaking.

 

“That's not- Aominecchi, this isn't-”

 

“This isn't what? You just called my choice to become a father to inherit my family's company a business transaction. How is this any different!? Since we’re putting everything out on the table, let’s hear it!”

 

Kise's face grew red. “Because I have everything to lose! I've been on the downside of everything for the past couple of years because of this motherfucking injury!” His voice was getting louder with each word till he was practically screaming.

 

“Because of this damn leg I can't play, I can't work, I sometimes can't even walk! I'm out the ass with bills! So much money owed back and I can't fucking pay it, because I can't fucking do anything with this fucking injury!” The blond was crying now, brought to tears from anger and frustration. Aomine’s heart felt tight at seeing his distress and he 

 

“But you know what I can do?” He clenched his fists over his rounded stomach. “I can get pregnant. I can bear a child! I can be a surrogate and get paid and pay back these damn loans,  _ even with my leg injury _ .” Kise scrubbed the tears away, though more had come to replace them. 

 

“These last few months have been the best thing to have ever happened to me! With all the new things I’m experiencing and learning from being pregnant, I’ve come to accept my Carrier gene! All the amazing, nice people I’ve met, I made new friends! And I met you, who’s given me this chance and completely turned my life around! It’s  _ not _ been a complete shithole like before! It has nothing to do with the money anymore!”

 

Silently Aomine wrapped his arms around Kise, having enough of his tears and feeling incredibly bad for upsetting the surrogate so deeply, but incredibly pleased to hear that Kise didn’t see this as just business. He let the pregnant blond finishing crying into his shoulder, hugging him all the while, allowing both of them to come down from their riled up state.

 

“We’re both guilty here, and I’m sorry we shared it the way we did. But we’ll both move on. Tomorrow’s a new day.”

 

Kise nodded tiredly into Aomine’s neck. “We seriously need to work on our communication,” he said between sniffles.

 

Aomine lightly chuckled in agreement.

  
With all of their secrets out in the open, things felt better between them. Well. Almost all secrets. Aomine didn’t want to let his growing feelings for Kise out of the bag just yet. The concern of Kise’s loan shark was still something to deal with, but, as Aomine helped Kise settle into the bed, it was something they would take care of soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfgggg.
> 
> This took way too long to come out. Why does angst gotta be so hard to write for meeeeee!
> 
> I mainly wanted Aomine and Kise to get their guilty secrets out so that next chapter can be fluffy and relationship building, because fluff is what I do best.
> 
> Thank you my lovelies!
> 
> Tumblr @ grahamcrakr


	17. Chapter 17

After the events from night and long day before, a quiet day after a fulfilling amount of rest was all Aomine and Kise could ask for.

 

Aomine had slept over in the hospital, taking up residence in one of the not-so-comfortable chairs in the room, relocated to be right next to Kise's bed. But with how tired the man was, he hardly cared about comfort, falling asleep quickly, limbs awkwardly splayed beyond the limits of the chair's space.

 

Kise didn't have the same discomfort, but he found it was hard for him to rest. He could feel his tiredness, body sore and achy, but his mind was fully awake, still processing their shared revelations.

 

This surrogacy was not a business transaction, or so they mutually agreed it wasn't. So what was this between them, then? It felt like it went deeper than just a favor between friends.

 

It felt like this relationship went deeper than just friends as well.

 

He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't happy Aomine and Meisa were no longer together.

 

He was  _ very _ pleased that Meisa was no longer in the picture, mostly because no one should be shackled to someone so unpleasant through marriage, and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if his baby was raised in part by that bitch.

 

…And because the smallest part of him was excited that Aomine was free.

 

It immediately brought to mind Aomine's confession of their very meaningful friendship and how it made his heart skip a beat. More than friends, indeed. It was mostly wishful thinking, and he didn't want to get his hopes up for something that he might have imagined.

 

At the very least, by the end of all of this, they would be extremely close friends, and that's all Kise could hope for. There were no secrets left between them to potentially wedge them apart.

 

Just Haizaki.

 

Kise grimaced at that, knowing it was still a thorn in his side to be dealt with. He knew his monthly payment was due any day. He could only hope the loan shark wouldn't triple the amount owed when he makes it back home.

 

Kise looked to his side to see Aomine still deeply asleep. He took the moment to admire the darker man's relaxed face, no frown lines or furrowed brows, completely unhindered by stress. While the grumpy attitude was cute, his relaxed look made him far handsomer. In fact, Kise couldn't resist reaching out to stroke the side of his face and lightly run fingers through his navy blue hair.

 

He pulled away when a yawn came through, sleep finally getting the better of him.

 

XXX

 

The next time he fully woke up, a nurse had come to check on him. The time on a wall mounted clock read five in the morning. He'd been asleep for almost twelve hours!

 

“Kise-san, the doctor will be by around eight this morning to do a full check up, but in the meantime, let's get you cleaned up a bit.”

 

The nurse was kind and patient in helping Kise out of his bed and into a wheelchair in order to bring him to the connected bathroom. From there she helped him wash his hair before she sponge bathed him, taking extra care not to wet his calf's incision. She dried him and combed out his hair before wheeling him back out and assisting him back into his bed.

 

By that time, Aomine had finally woken up looking confused and slightly disgruntled, rubbing at his neck which had gone stiff and sore during his sleep. “Fuck, that was uncomfortable. This hospital needs better chairs to sleep in,” he complained.

 

“I can have a cot brought by for you, Aomine-san,” the nurse offered.

 

“Yeah, that would be good. Anything would be better than that chair. Please bring it by this evening.” The nurse nodded and bowed before leaving the two alone once more.

 

This evening? Did that mean he planned on staying here with him? The implication of Aomine willingly sleeping here another night greatly surprised Kise, and he happened to say as much.

 

Aomine frowned, “Why are you so surprised?”

 

“Well, don't you have other things to take care of?”

 

The navy haired man got up from his uncomfortable chair with a stretch that ended in a shrug. “I do. But Satsuki can take care of it in my absence.”

 

The blond looked at Aomine guiltily. “You shouldn't inconvenience her like that! I don't want to be in the way of your work.”

 

Aomine moved himself right into Kise’s space, pulling him into an embrace. “Kise, it's not a problem. You're not inconveniencing anyone,” he said, taking the blond’s hands into his hold once more. “Especially me. I’m here because I need to be here and  _ want _ to be here.”

 

Kise sniffled and nodded into the hug, trying to hold back the bit of tears that hit him in a wave of grateful emotion. “Thank you, Aominecchi.”

 

A soft knock on the door came next, opening up to reveal the senior Midorima. “Good morning! Hope I wasn’t interrupting anything!” He chuckled as he approached the hugging duo. When they did nothing to separate, he smiled brighter.

 

“Alright, alright, you two. The nurse came by earlier to help Kise-san out a bit, but I need to do a full check up on him. Aomine-san, you’re welcome to refresh yourself with the en suite bathroom.”

 

The tanned man pulled away from Kise then, looking down at his wrinkled suit from the party a day and a half ago. It had been just as long since he's had the opportunity to do anything for himself, and admittedly he was starting to feel a bit gritty.

 

“I could use a shower. Thanks,” he took out his phone and dialed up Sakurai, ordering him to bring a few sets of clothes as well as any travel necessities. “You'll let me know if anything's up, right?” Aomine looked expectantly at Dr. Midorima.

 

“Of course! I'm mostly checking the wound for how soon Kise-san can start on therapy. I'll be sure to go over that with you.”

 

Assured, Aomine disappeared into the connected bathroom, the sound of a shower running coming immediately after. Now that. Dr. Midorima and Kise were alone, the doctor moved to look over Kise's leg.

 

He prodded carefully at the wound and the surrounding area, making sure it was healing just fine. Carefully, he worked on the other joints and muscles of Kise's legs, testing their flexibility and strength.

 

Following his check up of the legs, the doctor looked over Kise's large purple bruises, though the nurse had already tended to those after Kise's sponge bath.

 

Last, but not least, he looked over the baby, making sure the stress of the last two days hadn't caught up and caused the little one any harm.

 

“Everything's looking very good. Your stitching hasn't pulled, and the surrounding muscles are still rather strong. We can start on therapy as early as next week.”

 

Kise nodded happily. It was a relief knowing his leg was already on the right path to recovering. “That's excellent, sensei!”

 

Right as Dr. Midorima began to put away his equipment, the bathroom door swung open, revealing a freshly showered Aomine, without anything but a short towel around his waist. There were a few droplets of water that still clung to his navy hair and tanned skin. One drop in particular decided to slip down Aomine's torso, drawing Kise's eyes to his defined, rock hard abs, ending its trail at the very top of the towel.

 

Kise bit his lip at the bubble of desire that filled him, feeling flushed from the unintentionally hot view. It brought him back to the thoughts he had on Aomine from the first time they met, wondering how toned he was underneath his tight button up and blazer. Kise thought he was good looking at that time, but like this…He could understand why Meisa was a little too clingy with Aomine now.

 

The heart monitor next to his bed began to beep louder, betraying his thoughts. Fuck. He forgot about that. “Hmm? Your heart rate went up a little bit?” Dr. Midorima pointed out, while studying the device. “Are you okay?” Aomine looked at him just as worried.

 

He waved it off, doing his best to look anywhere but Aomine. “W-What? I'm fine! Just a hiccup!”

 

“Oh. If you're certain.” The doctor shrugged before acknowledging the near naked man. “If you're... comfortable in your undressed state, Aomine-san, please have a seat. I wanted to go over a projected course of Kise's recovery with you.”

 

Aomine clicked his tongue, muttering under his breath about how late his driver, Sakurai was. Nonetheless he took up his spot next to Kise's bedside, forced to hold down the bottom edge of the towel to prevent it from revealing anything. Kise continued chewing his lip.

 

“Perfect. So Kise-san is recovering well, and quickly, I might add,” Aomine looked pleased. “I've let Kise-san know that he can start on rehabilitation by next week.”

 

“That soon? Wouldn't that be detrimental to his healing?”

 

Midorima chuckled, “We're not jumping into strenuous exercises immediately. We'll start with daily stretches and massages to Kise's calf area before getting him on his feet so he can get acclimated to his leg again. By week two or three we'll hopefully be able to work on walking again.

 

“Kise-san, you'll be on crutches for awhile for this rehabilitation, and I know that may become cumbersome as you progress even further into your pregnancy, but should you stick with the therapy closely and build up strength in your leg again, we could get you into the freedom of a boot by week four or five of recovery. The whole healing process can bring you back to normal functioning of your leg by week six as long as everything runs smoothly. Following these instructions will ensure that your leg properly heals as it was initially supposed to.”

 

Kise nodded with enthusiasm, looking half way ready to get up and start walking. His wide smile was the proof of his excitement to have his leg back in fully functioning condition.

 

“Now, Aomine-san,” Midorima continued, “Your job is to make sure Kise-san stays on top of his therapy, and that means occasionally helping to administer those stretches or massages. You'll need to provide patience as Kise-san slowly regains strength in his leg again. Can you provide that?”

 

The dark skinned man acknowledged the doctor seriously. “Without a doubt. I'm willing to help him with anything he needs, at any time.”

 

“Good to hear. Kise-san, please continue to rest and take it easy. And if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call for us.” Dr. Midorima bowed to the duo before making his way to the door.

 

As the elder Midorima opened the door, a startled doe-eyed young man was standing there, apologies stumbling out of his mouth without a second thought.

 

Aomine shot out of his chair and stormed towards the door, “Sakurai! You’re late!”

 

The young man was bowing continuously in apology. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Aomine-san!! I had to find parking and then find the room, and it’s all my fault for being so late! I’m sorry!”

 

“Aomine-san, you may want to secure your towel, it’s about to slip and the nurses are getting curious,” Dr. Midorima teased as he squeezed past the CEO and his driver and left the room.

 

Aomine quickly clasped onto his towel with one hand before dragging Sakurai fully into the room to close it.

 

XXX

 

The first week ended relatively quickly, and Aomine stayed by Kise’s side the entire time, taking care of any and all of his needs. Undoubtedly, Kise was surprised by Aomine’s diligence in his care and concern, he would have thought the young CEO could be tired of looking out for him over the week, which had mostly been multiple visits from friends and checkups on himself and the baby.

 

Not much had been exciting in that time. Well...except for one thing.

 

Kuroko had come by to do an ultrasound, borrowing the hospital’s equipment to conduct it. As usual, shockingly cold gel was applied to his rotund stomach, smeared over the taut skin while he brought up the image.

 

Five months in and the baby was very clearly visible, it’s little body and limbs slightly squirming on the screen.

 

“The baby is still doing excellently. No tears in the placenta, heart rate is normal, and fetal size is one track,” Kuroko confirmed.

 

In the midst of the checkup, Aomine’s hand gravitated towards Kise’s, as it had quickly become habit to do. The tanned man looked proudly at the screen, and Kise could honestly say the same, pleased that the baby was growing up strongly.

 

“Did you want to know the gender, Aomine-kun?”

 

Aomine blinked curiously. “Y-You can see that at this stage?”

 

“Yes. We could potentially have seen something as early as eighteen weeks, but obviously, it becomes easier the later into the development it is.”

 

Kise said nothing, as it wasn’t his decision to make, but Aomine still looked to him in question. He smiled, “We can know the gender if you’d like. It’s up to you.”

 

Aomine grew excited, nodding eagerly to Kuroko. “We would like to know the gender, please.”

 

Kuroko moved the transducer around a little more until he saw what he needed. “Congratulations, Aomine-kun. It’s going to be a boy.”

 

The hand holding his tightened. Aomine was glowing from the wide grin on his face. Kise didn’t anticipate the strong hug that came next. “I’ve said it many times throughout all of this, but really Kise, thank you.”

 

Of course Kuroko printed pictures out for the reveal to others. Kise was given a copy for himself as well. And after the young doctor left, Aomine could hardly keep himself away from the bump, touching and stroking it with each chance he got.

 

Everyone was ecstatic to hear that it was a boy, already helping with name suggestions and planning out a baby shower. Kise joined the others in imagining how the little boy would look, a little hopeful that the baby would have a lot of his features.

 

By the beginning of week two, as Dr. Midorima has projected, Kise's leg was on the right track for recovery. Nurse Aida Riko had come by to teach them the stretches and massages necessary for his therapy, to which Aomine wasted no time in administering.

 

It was Kise's mission to get back on his feet as soon as possible, so Aomine worked with him to slowly help strengthen his leg. It was an unexpected bonding moment between them when Kise learned that Aomine used to play basketball as well, thus knowing some good leg exercises to strengthen the area.

 

But between all of the focus on his healing and therapy, Kise couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something, an uneasiness that he just couldn't place. He shared his worry with Aomine, who figured he was still feeling anxious from the aftermath with Meisa. The darker man tried to be as reassuring as possible, which the blond appreciated, but he just couldn't shake it.

 

What was he forgetting?

 

XXX

 

Haizaki Shougo walked up to the quiet apartment door, excited and smug for his monthly meeting with his favorite customer. He was in a good mood today, thanks to another client's desperate need for more money, digging them deeper into his web of debt. He took one last long drag of his cigarette before stomping it out under his rich leather shoes.

 

He started with a single knock on the door, loud and sure, waiting with actual patience for the blond to answer, but none came.

 

He tried again, three heavy raps on the door followed by silence as he waited. But there was still no answer.

 

His patience and good mood were waning fast. He slipped out a new cigarette, shoved it between his lips as he glared down the door, before giving the entrance a solid punch. The door came out the slightest bit dented, but otherwise still standing and still closed.

 

“What the  _ fuck _ , Kise!” Patience now completely gone, he resumed beating on the door, a quick succession of blows to the wood that was resounding through the hallway.

 

“Open the fuck up, Kise! I know you're fucking there!”

 

Three minutes of non stop pounding to the door that surely would have captured the attention of the man he presumed was inside, and yet the door remained close.

 

“Will you cut out that racket?!” A nearby neighbor yelled out from the door they creaked open.

 

Haizaki pulled away from the beaten door, face back into his Yakuza scowl. He grabbed his lighter and lit up the cancer stick in his mouth, inhaling deeply before blowing a large puff of smoke back out.

 

The neighbor had yet to close their door, watching Haizaki suspiciously, so he approached their apartment. “You wouldn't happen to know where your blond neighbor went, would you?”

 

“That young man? I don't. Haven't seen him in a couple of days, maybe weeks? Dunno. Why? You need him?”

 

The silver haired man smirked. “Yeah, I need to talk with him. If you see him, let him know his  _ best friend _ stopped by.”

 

Haizaki walked away then, not bothering to wait for any response. He didn't care whether the neighbor would follow through on telling Kise or not. He heard what he needed, and that was that Kise has not been around.

  
“Where did you run off to? And if it was to run away from me, I'll be sure to make you pay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. Literally got a million excuses for the delay on this: Work, Halloween, Cold turned into Severe Sinus Infection, US Elections, Despair over the results, Fear for my family and me, etc. But really, all of that pales in comparison to my writers block.
> 
> I've reached that point in the story where I know what I want to do next, but writing it to get there is like driving a car through the mud. It's having a lot of trouble getting there. BUT! We're almost there.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> I promised some fluff, I hope I gave enough. There's still more in store.
> 
> Tumblr @ grahamcrakr


	18. Chapter 18

Two weeks into his recovery at the hospital and Kise was appreciative of everything Aomine did for him, giving his time and company while he recovered. The young CEO pleasantly surprised him with his patience and deep care, traits he assumed were seldom seen, or so Momoi had shared upon observing her cousin's tenderness with him.

 

“I'm honestly shocked! I've never seen him like this.” Momoi stated aloud as soon as Aomine left the room to answer a call.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I've never seen him be so kind, for one,” she snorted. “But two, care so deeply for someone. Enough that he would put aside his work to be here with you day and night. You're the only person I've ever seen him do this for.” She hugged him goodbye at that and pecked his cheek, a sparkle in her eye that implied more than he could ask about in that moment.

 

Kise wasn't so sure that Aomine wouldn't do this for just anyone (though in all likelihood, Aomine probably wouldn't look twice at anyone he wasn't concerned with), but he didn't want to assume anything. Their friends, however, seemed set on believing that Aomine was doing all this for  _ his _ sake, which he still didn't want to make any assumptions on.

 

“I'm sure he's doing it with the baby in mind,” he said not-so-assuredly to Himuro, one hand absentmindedly stroking his belly.

 

Himuro chuckled, “Who are you trying to convince? Me, or yourself?”

 

“Convince of what?”

 

“Look, the baby's not the one in need of rehabilitation; you are. And if you're brushing off the very real possibility of Aomine-san being in love with you because you think he's only in it for the baby, then you're not giving yourself enough credit. He's here for the baby, yeah, but he's really here for  _ you _ .”

 

The thought of it kept Kise quiet for a moment, and before he could finally bring himself to say anything, Himuro’s phone beeped with a message, excusing the raven for the rest of the day. It only left Kise even more time to dwell on those potential possibilities and start cluing in on those subtle changes in Aomine's behavior: the warm words, the gentle smiles, the lingering touches.

 

Okay, he admitted, so it was highly possible that Aomine may like him. The only thing he hadn't really thought about was how he felt about it.

 

He could acknowledge that being with Aomine made him happy, the happiest in a long time. But he was hesitant to follow those feelings, afraid of whatever the outcome would be, and under the threat of Meisa and Haizaki, the only outcome he ever imagined was far from positive.

 

He's had too many disappointments in his life, and making wrong assumptions about the sexual attraction between them was one he definitely didn't want to add to the list.

 

It was the conclusion he just couldn't stop coming to.

 

“You seem pretty deep in thought there.” Aomine’s voice brought him back to attention. The man was standing there with a covered tray in hand, and by the smell of it, it was clearly food.

 

“Please tell me it's not porridge again.”

 

Aomine laughed as he came over to settle the tray between them. “Nah, I got some pasta for us.”

 

“Oh thank god. I'm hospitalized and pregnant, but not sick. I want to eat things that actually have a taste.”

 

“I promise, this will actually have taste!”

 

As they ate, Kise let his busy thoughts lay to rest. He was sure he wasn't done pondering their connection just yet, but it could wait for another day. The hospital meal actually tasted good for once.

 

XXX

 

Week three came and went quickly, but three weeks in the hospital and Kise was undoubtedly feeling cabin fever. He wanted to be up on his feet and be able to walk around. By the end of the week, Aomine had become a pro at massaging and stretching out Kise's leg muscles, and would diligently work on them, even without prompting. And slowly, the two of them worked in a bit of strength building, hoping to get Kise back on his feet faster.

 

In the meantime, he was grateful for the distraction his friends brought him, showering him with attention and gifts. And pastries. Lots of pastries from Himuro and Murasakibara, and based on how big his stomach had gotten in these last few weeks, while part of it was the baby, he was sure a good part of it was the creme puffs he couldn't bring himself to stop eating.

 

Speaking of his belly, it never ceases to amaze him how far he's progressed in the pregnancy. He was almost about to start his seventh month. In the last ultrasound where they learned the baby was a boy, he could clearly make out the baby's shape, even seeing his little limbs and tiny fingers and toes. The wonder of how he help contribute to its creation alongside Aomine, made his heart throb in happiness.

 

The baby looked perfect to him, and he couldn't wait until he could hold the little boy in his arms, to see how his features blended in with Aomine's.

 

Kise could imagine the little boy having blond hair, a couple shades darker than his own, with deep navy blue eyes like his father's and long lashes from him. The nose would be Aomine's and the mouth would be his. The baby would have his light skin, but would be quick to tan if in the sun. And after learning that Aomine used to be active in basketball, their son would definitely be athletic, maybe even pursue the same sport! He smiled at that.

 

“What are you smiling about?” Aomine asked as he plopped down in the seat next to the bed. He had just finished an unavoidable conference call, since he couldn't be in the office to actually conduct it. The sour smile he'd been sporting slipped away as soon as he came near, affectionately rubbing the bump.

 

“Just thinking about the baby. How he'll look once he's here.”

 

“Oh. Well I hope he turns out more like you.”

 

Kise blushed. “Why me?”

 

“Well, you're good looking and have a good personality. And you like basketball; that's the most important of the three.” Aomine gave him a flirty grin.

 

Kise laughed at the last one. “Yes, because basketball is the make or breaker for your relationship decision.”

 

“One hundred percent! Meisa didn't care for basketball, and where is she now? About to go to trial next week for her transgressions. That's what she gets for not liking basketball.”

 

Kise slapped his arm. “You're such a joker. But seriously, you think I'm good looking? You probably say that to all the ladies.”

 

Aomine shrugged, “I do. I've seen and been with a lot of beautiful women,” his navy eyes locked with his. “But you are a man. And I don't say or think that about them at all. Except you.”

 

The blush on Kise's face darkened as Aomine's words sunk in. He was pleased to hear it, but he was still hesitant to accept the compliment only because he wasn't sure about where he stood beyond being Aomine's surrogate and friend. Even though deeper feelings were heavily implied from Aomine, he hasn't given any indication that he would pursue it.

 

Kise understood the hesitation though, knowing that this would be a first for the darker man. Aomine had never felt anything for another man, except for him. Kise could be his first--he may very well be his only. But should Aomine ask and they entered an actual relationship, there was still one question regarding the baby.

 

There was still a contract between them that had to be fulfilled. What would happen to it then?

 

Once again, Kise pushed the thoughts aside to thank Aomine for his compliment.

 

“Now that you know it’s a boy, do you have some names in mind? I know the others were already suggesting some” Kise asked, hand resting above his bump alongside Aomine’s.

 

“I completely forgot that was a thing, to be honest.”

 

“What, did you expect the baby to just come out with a name already?” Kise laughed. “Well, you still have some time to think about.”

 

“Can you help me choose?”

 

Taken aback, he looked questioningly to the darker man. “Umm, would you really...want that?”

 

“Yeah? Why not?”

 

“I’m-,”  _ I’m just the surrogate _ , is what went through Kise’s mind. “I’m not very good at naming things,” he said instead.

 

“Hardly worse than me,” Aomine looked on amused. “I’ll have Satsuki buy a naming book and we can choose then.”

 

“I'm just warning you, he might just end up as Aomine Daiki the Second simply because I can't choose.”

 

XXX

 

At the beginning of week four, Dr. Midorima deemed his leg well enough to attempt walking, which Kise was more than excited about. He was literally ready to stand up and start right after the older doctor gave word. At the very least, they waited until he left the room before making space so Kise could try moving around.

 

Kise started off by standing up next to his bed, one hand holding on to Aomine just in case. It wasn't the first time in a month that he had stood on both feet, but it was the first that he felt sure moving them would be okay.

 

Aomine helped him take those first starting steps, shaky and slow as his muscles worked together again to move him forward. Of course, the additional weight of his large belly was also adding to the awkward waddle.

 

Once he was passed the bed, the other man released his arm, letting him balance on his own. It felt good to be fully upright again. There was no longer a fear of putting more weight down on one foot than the other, no worry of piercing pain in his calf if he moved wrong. He could walk again. Hopefully soon he'd be running.

 

“Slowly, Kise, slowly.” Aomine reminded him, poised for action with his arms held out in front of him, ready to catch the surrogate if he stumbled.

 

“Aominecchi,” he took a careful step forward on his recovering leg, “I'll be fine.” This time he moved forward with his good leg, testing how the other one held up his weight.

 

Kise wobbled a bit, just slightly unsteady on his feet, but it was enough that Aomine was by his side in an instant, hand bracing his back. He looked to the darker man with a pout. “I was doing fine!”

 

“Didn't look that way to me.”

 

“I literally took two steps! I'm still getting my bearings on my leg! Just- let me try and walk a little.”

 

Kise steadied himself before attempting to move forward once again. One slow step on his bad leg, one with his good, one more with his bad, another with his good. It was on his third step with his bad leg that he wobbled again, a fluttery feeling passing through his abdomen that he quickly brushed off as nerves. He saw Aomine step forward and held his hand out to stop him, glaring in warning.

 

He moved once more, mostly steady as he switched between legs. He was about to take his next step on to his bad leg when the weird feeling in his abdomen returned much stronger this time, shocking him into stopping.

 

Aomine caught him in the next second, holding him tightly against his chest. “Kise, are you alright? What's wrong?”

 

“I...I don't know.” He cupped his round stomach, trying to make sense of what he felt. “There's just a weird feeling I keep getting in my stomach. I was thinking it was just nerves.”

 

“Do you think it's bad? Should I call in Kuroko?”

 

“No...no, I don't think it's bad, it's just- weird.” Kise rubbed at his bump until Aomine's hand landed above his own.

 

At that moment Kise felt a tap directly against his hand, instantly bringing about wonder. “Did you feel that?”

 

“What?”

 

“I felt a tap.” Aomine looked completely bewildered.

 

“Where?”

 

Kise felt movement under his hand again along with the fluttery feeling from earlier and gasped, realization hitting him. “I think that was the baby!”

 

He moved Aomine's hand over where he'd previously felt something and held it there in waiting. A moment later and the tap came through again.

 

Aomine startled at the feeling, abruptly pulling away to stare at his hand in shock. “That- That was seriously the baby?!”

 

“I think so! Help me sit down?” The other man hurriedly grabbed the nearest chair for Kise, letting the surrogate sit down to raise his shirt and expose the large bump. They waited and watched anxiously for the next kick that came through, and when it did, both were surprised to see the tiniest protrusion from where the baby was pressing inside.

 

Kise was so focused on the baby's movement he definitely didn't expect the sudden breathlessness that came with Aomine unexpectedly kissing him.

 

It was not a deep lip lock, but it warm and firm against his lips, getting across the the excitement and happiness of the moment. The kiss was quick to end, and before he knew it, Aomine was kneeling before Kise, hands laid on Kise's exposed tummy, eagerly awaiting the next tap against his hands. “This is so amazing! He's moving!”

 

Kise remained quiet, still dazed by the impulsive kiss. There was still a lingering tingle from where their lips met which he couldn't help but touch in wonder. The kiss was pleasant, as short as it was, and he found he wanted more, but the question he had was why was Aomine had done it.

 

Kise could still feel the baby moving around within him excitedly, but ignored it to swallow his curiosity and just ask. He landed a gentle hand atop the navy haired head that had laid itself upon his tummy. “Aominecchi. Why?”

 

The other man shifted, straightening up so that he could look Kise in the eyes. His dark blue eyes were carefully guarded, barely hiding his hesitation and fear, and his hope. “Should I not have done that?”

 

Kise quickly shook his head. “No, no, the kiss was fine. It was rather nice, actually,” he added with a blush. “But I just want to know  _ why _ you did it.”

 

Aomine's reached up to scratch his nape in his customary embarrassed gesture; he could no longer reach Kise's eyes. “Thought it was kind of obvious that I...like you,” he mumbled.

 

Kise heard him anyway. “Yeah, it  _ is _ obvious, but I didn't want to assume anything. What- What gives you that idea? That you...love me?”

 

Their eyes met again, and this time Kise could clearly see Aomine's hope and love despite the serious face he held.

 

“I like you,  _ a lot _ . I'm pretty sure it's more than just like, it's probably love, but I've realized I have never actually been in love, not with any of my exes, not even Meisa. The love I have for you is...it goes beyond what I had in those other relationships.

 

When I was with Meisa, Satsuki continuously reminded me that relationships are about sacrifice. Meisa never gave up anything for me, even to help me fulfill my family's duty. But you--you've given up so much, so much sacrificed so that you could get by day to day after being hounded by a loan shark. You've given up your body to carry my child, you've given your love to protect it. Despite all that, you never stop being warm and bright. I fell in love with you for that.”

 

Aomine grabbed Kise's hands and kissed his knuckles, widening Kise's already glowing smile. “Kise, these last few months have changed my entire life. I didn’t really know what to expect when I chose to get a surrogate. I thought maybe it was going to be a quick exchange: walk in, walk out, come back in nine months for your baby and that was it. But it’s been so much more than that, so much to see, so much to experience, so much to be involved with! And I’ve been lucky enough to share that with you! I’m glad that I defied Meisa’s desire for me to stay away, because every moment we share together, I learn more about you, and I learn more about myself too. I can be  _ myself _ around you. Not many can say that they've seen that. And with these past few weeks together, where I've had to help you recover, I just know I wouldn't mind seeing how far things can go between us.”

 

Aomine suddenly looked panicked, embarrassment taking over. “But don't feel like you have to answer!! I understand if you don't want to be with me after all the drama that's happened recently…”

 

The blond bit his lip, holding back the eager smile on his face. Aomine finally asked! Over these past few weeks he had pondered what he would do if the other man ever said anything, and all he could imagine was how scared he would be upon hearing the revelation. He hadn't given himself the chance to think in the positive, to imagine if things would work out between them because there was so much more to work out.

 

But right now, hearing Aomine's earnest confession, he could only think positively. He wanted a happy ending.

 

Kise squeezed their entwined hands, bringing Aomine's attention back to him. “Let's try it.” If it was selfish of him to choose this, then right now he could care less.

 

Whatever the future would bring, they would face it eventually.

  
Kise smirked before ducking in and covering Aomine's gaping mouth with his own, the kiss lively and excited, and very quickly reciprocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't even be surprised if you hated me for how long it's been taking me to update. :< But I hope I made it up to you guys with this monumental chapter!
> 
> Nearly pure fluff for you, my loves! With baby kicks and surprise kisses, AND AOMINE'S CONFESSION! And maybe just the tiniest bit angsty as Kise worked through his feelings.
> 
> But we're reaching the next hurdle! An ever pleasant visit from our favorite loan shark! How's that going to turn out, I wonder...
> 
> As always, I'm grateful to each of you and your encouraging reviews. It still makes my heart soar knowing there are so many people reading this!
> 
> Tumblr @ grahamcrakr (Although right now Victuuri has me high from how legit it is. Like damn, if you haven't been pulled into the bandwagon that is Yuri on Ice yet, then do yourself a favor and GO WATCH IT.)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally revised. Thank you for your words of encouragement and your patience.

“Look at you! You're finally walking again!” were the first words out of Furihata's mouth as soon as he came through the door.

 

The patter of little feet followed him in and Kise paused in his walking to see who the little visitors were. There were two little boys, both red headed, but while the older of the two had a set of light brown doe-sized eyes, the younger had a mismatched pair, one reddish brown and the other a light brown that almost bordered on yellow.

 

“Oi, oi! Be careful where you're running!” the brunette called out to them. Both boys slowed down, coming to a behaved stop in front of Furihata. He patted their shoulders before turning them around to face Kise and Aomine.

 

“These are my little boys! Ichirou, the eldest one at five years old, and Rin, my youngest, he just turned three.”

 

Kise brightened up immediately, he'd heard so much about Akashi and Furihata's sons from the other carrier, but this was his first time seeing and meeting them in person.

 

“Wow, they really took after Akashi,” Aomine commented, coming up beside Kise to wrap an arm around his middle.

 

“Yeah. Except the eyes,” Kise added. “They're very well behaved!”

 

Furihata sighed loudly. “Not typically. I promised them a treat if they didn't act up while we visited.”

 

Aomine and Kise looked impressed. “Parenting tips. Should keep that in mind.”

 

Furihata brought the boys closer, amused by how they slipped behind him out of shyness. “Ichirou, Rin, these are my friends Kise-san and Aomine-san. They're going to have a baby soon. Can you say hello?”

 

Both didn't want to budge from behind him, but finally, after a little pushing, Ichirou came out first and bowed to the two politely. “Nice to meet you.”

 

Aomine held out a hand, smiling encouragingly to the little boy. When Ichirou placed his hand there, Aomine shook it, his large hand easily engulfing the small child's. “Nice to meet you too. I'm Aomine.”

 

Seeing that his older brother was capable of introducing himself, Rin moved from behind Furihata's legs of his own accord. Aomine did the same for the younger son, acknowledging him personally and warmly.

 

Seeing how gentle Aomine was being with Akashi and Furihata's kids brought to mind how loving he'd be with his own son. All he could imagine was how great of a father he'd be.

 

No longer intimidated by Aomine, the two boys began to crowd him, wanting the grown man to answer their every question. With little choice, he gave in, letting them bombard him with their questions. And while they were occupied, Furihata and Kise moved away to sit down, letting them have a moment in peace.

 

Furihata observed him for a moment before giving a bright smile. “You're really glowing, Kise-kun, and I think there's more to it than just the baby.”

 

Kise blushed. “What do you mean by that?”

 

“You're looking extremely pleased over there. Did something nice happen recently?”

 

“I guess you could say that,” the blond bit his lip shyly. “For one, I finally felt the baby move the other day. I didn't even realize that was the baby moving until it kicked me hard!”

 

“Oh! That's exciting! How was Aomine-san's reaction?”

 

“Once again, he was completely in awe. I mean, the whole thing is a new experience for the both of us, but Aominecchi is has been so enamored by each new development. It's cute.” Kise spared a quick glance Aomine's way, a smile tugging at his lips. Of course it didn't go unnoticed by the other man.

 

“Aomine-san is not the only one enamored by all of this, is he?” Furihata teased. “I think you're not telling me something.”

 

Kise balked at him, “What is with all this teasing?! You are clearly spending too much time with Takaocchi and becoming devious like him. Dogging me for answers…”

 

The brunette smirked. “For questions that you're denying yourself from answering. As a friend, I just want you to be happy, Kise-kun, you of all people deserve some happiness after everything you've been through. And I know for a fact that Aomine-san makes you happy.”

 

“He does make me happy,” Kise agreed, one hand unconsciously stroking the large mound of his tummy. “He confessed to me while we felt the baby move,” the blond finally admitted.

 

“During this hospital stay, Aominecchi has been by my side the entire time. He's been giving me his love and attention and I suspected that it was because he had deeper feelings, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to hear him say it, I wasn't sure what would happen as a result, and I wasn't sure about my own feelings on it.

 

I've been going back and forth on this, worried about the situation, worrying about Meisa and Haizaki, worried about what will happen after the baby's here. Where do I fit in all of this? I was afraid it was going to be another negative in my life, and that was the last thing I wanted.”

 

Kise could feel himself tearing up a bit at the thought, but his smile was still there. “He kissed me. And that's when I realized I shouldn't worry about all the little things; whatever will happen, I'll deal with at that time. I wanted happiness, so I chose it.”

 

Furihata's grin filled his whole face. “That's what I wanted to hear.” He lightly chuffed Kise on the arm. “So you two are finally together. About time!”

 

“About time?!”

 

“Well, yeah! Everyone could see you two dancing around each other! Even when Meisa was still around, there was this underlying tension between you two. But I'm glad you're giving yourself the opportunity to find happiness.”

 

Kise smiled gratefully. “Thank you- Oh, the baby's moving again.” He lifted his shirt to expose the area on his stomach where the activity was. The skin underneath was rippling with little bulges from the little limbs inside. 

 

“Hey, kids! Come check this out!” Furihata called out to his boys. They stopped their playing with Aomine to see what was up. “Kise-kun is going to have a baby, and that little baby is in his tummy. Right now the baby is awake and moving! Do you want to feel it?”

 

Both boys looked curious and excitedly nodded. Kise let them place their small hands on his stomach and directed them to where the baby was currently kicking.

 

As soon as Ichirou felt the first tap, he broke out in a fit of giggles. “The baby touched my hand!”

 

Rin felt the movement soon after and let out his own delighted squeal. “It tickles!”

 

“Isn't it cool? When the baby is here, you'll have another friend to play with!”

 

“Why aren't they here right now?”

 

“That's because he's still growing!” Kise supplied. “He's too small to come out and play right now. But one day soon he'll be here.”

 

The two boys nodded again excitedly before asking to feel his tummy again. 

 

Furihata pinned Aomine, who had silently placed himself next to Kise, with a wary glare. “You better take good care of him. He deserves the best.”

 

The dark man smirked in confidence. “Nothing less, I promise.”

 

XXX

 

Another day, another loan to collect. Haizaki lifted up the large wads of cash in his hand and smiled. He loved this job.

 

While it wasn't the most upright position, you couldn't exactly say he wasn't  _ helping _ people. He loaned them exorbitant amounts of money for whatever personal needs they had, legal or veering on highly illegal, no questions asked, just high interest rates and a collection commitment. What they did with that money was none of his business--at least until they stopped paying him back,  _ then _ it became his business, and he doesn't mind playing dirty to make sure that payment is made. But people's failure to keep something as simple as a payment plan yet never fail to ask for money, no matter the cost, is what kept him in business.

 

“Got everyone on today's round up?”

 

“Just about, boss. Still nothing from your blondie boy toy though.”

 

Speaking of no payback, Kise Ryouta, an unusually favorite customer of his, has perfectly evaded him for over a month. Ever since he went to collect for last month and the young man's neighbor told him he was away, he hasn't seen hide nor hare of the blond, even when spontaneously stopping by.

 

Kise was straight up missing.

 

And that peeved him on some level, not knowing where the blond had disappeared to, because it was odd for Kise to miss a payment in the first place. Kise was aware of the consequences of missing a payment, but now that he was quickly approaching a second missed payment, the blond effectively extended his payment by a year, possibly two.

 

He thought Kise might be the one to prove him differently, but clearly he was just like everyone else.

 

Even if Kise hated his guts for it, Haizaki wouldn't mind keeping him around for as long as possible so he could keep seeing that pretty face. He's not sure why he's so interested in Kise in the first place, but he'd like to try him out sometime--see those long legs of the blond wrapped around his waist and gold eyes begging for more.

 

Hmm, he'll have to try and slip by when he can...

 

“Oi! Boss! You got a call!” A rough looking young man yelled out from down the hall.

 

“I’m fucking busy! Tell ‘em to leave a message! I’m in the middle of counting today’s round up!” he yelled back.

 

“I told her that already, but this bitch is insistent, man!” His lackey whined. “Just answer it!” The gray haired man snorted at that, who's the one giving orders around here?

 

“It’s a woman? Did she give a name? What does she even want?”

 

After a brief pause, the other man replied, “Says her name’s Akasagi or some shit? I dunno, she says she knows something good and that you’d want to hear it.”

 

Haizaki’s eyes narrowed at the name. Akasagi sounded familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. And she knew something he’d want to hear? He’s not one to indulge in gossip, although the right kind of juicy news could be enough to catch his interest. “Fuckin’ fine! Tell her I’ll be there in a second. Jesus, can’t a man just do his job?” He sighed insufferably and slapped the uncounted stack of bills on the table before making his way over to the flustered underling, waving him away once he had the phone in hand.

 

“Haizaki,” he stated simply.

 

“About time,” came the seductively smooth voice of a woman. Thanks to the field he worked in, Haizaki could hear the venom that lay hidden in her tone.

 

“Who are you again?” Not hiding the annoyance in his voice.

 

“Akasagi Meisa.”

 

_ Oh. _ Now he remembered why the name sounded familiar. Finance news had been all over the recently revealed embezzlement case for the Akasagi company. And Meisa was first up in the accused. “What can I do for you?”

 

“I know your client, Kise Ryouta.”

 

Well, shit. Speak of the devil! That immediately piqued his interest. “I do have a client by that name...How do you know him?”

 

“Business transaction between him and my ex-fiance.” Ex-fiance. Per the bit of reading he'd done on the case, she was engaged to Aomine Daiki, soon to be head of Blue Peak. Goldie did a deal with him? That would potentially explain the insistence on larger payments to the the debt sooner. Kise had come into a bit of money.

 

Meisa continued, “He…put a crimp in my plans. He stole my fiancé. And he ruined my biggest mark!”

 

“Oh? Sounds like a personal vendetta. But what does this have to do with me?”

 

“You've got him by the collar with that debt of his. How much to for you to keep him on that leash?”

 

“You're asking me to extend his debt?”

 

“Yes. And permanently cripple him from coming out of it. Ideally, I'd like the funds Aomine paid for his services to run out long before he's even made a dent in it.”

 

Haizaki's eyes narrowed. “Services? Aomine paid for what kind of services from Kise?” The loan shark could hear an amused giggle from the other side. 

 

“Sounds like you don't know what's going on! Haven't you seen him recently?”

 

“I haven't seen the guy in almost two months!”

 

“But he was showing even before that,” he heard her mumble.

 

Fed up, he growled into the phone. “Get to the fucking point!”

 

“He's pregnant.”

 

XXX

 

Kise was finally discharged from the hospital, able to walk through the front doors on two legs, though one was encased in a boot and he was very obviously waddling due to his prominent pregnant belly.

 

Nonetheless, being able to walk without any pain or worry was a blessing he'd never thought he'd experience again. 

 

As soon as he was outside, he took a deep breath and enjoyed the warm sun that shone above. Spring had only just begun, so the weather was still chilly when a breeze would roll through, otherwise, the promise of warmth was just around the corner.

 

A hand brushed his briefly before entwining them together. Kise smiled at the hold, enjoying the comfortable and sure grasp of Aomine's.

 

“How's it feel?”

 

“Liberating. I hope I'm not back in the hospital any time soon.”

 

“Need I remind you that you have a baby to deliver in less than two months?”

 

“Since I'm leaving the hospital today, it  _ might _ have escaped my thoughts,” Kise joked rubbing his tummy.

 

“So, where to?” Aomine gestured into the air. 

 

“Home. I haven't been there in forever!”

 

“Your wish is my command.” Sakurai pulled up in a luxury sedan at that moment and Aomine directed him to drive them back to Kise's place.

 

Once they arrived, Aomine helped Kise out of the car, keeping his arm around the blond's waist even when it was no longer necessary. Kise didn't seem to mind in the least, staying relaxed in the hold.

 

When they approached the front door, the first thing Kise noticed was the large dent in the middle of the wood. He frowned as he traced the misshapen bow in the surface. 

 

“How did that happen?” Aomine asked as he inspected it alongside Kise. 

 

“I'm not sure...I know it wasn't here before the incident.”

 

“Maybe it was a neighbor?”

 

“Possibly? I'll ask later.”

 

Kise unlocked the door and let them into the quiet and empty apartment. It was clear that no one had been home in quite some time. The air was stale and a light layer of dust had formed over everything, but nothing was out of place, except for that new dent in his door.

 

Aomine demanded he sit and rest while he opened the windows to let in some fresh air and dusted off some items. “It's good to be home,” the carrier sighed happily as he settled into his couch. But at the same time, he knew that meant Aomine wouldn't be with him every day anymore. He'd grown so used to his presence, things just wouldn't be the same without him there.

 

He audibly sighed again, just in time for Aomine to hear it as he approached. “That didn’t sound like a very happy sigh,” the navy haired man pointed out as he came over and took up the other half of the couch. He spaced his legs out in an inviting manner so that Kise could come between them, which the blond happily took up. Aomine encompassed him in his arms, let his big hands rest upon Kise’s large belly while the blond leaned against his chest.

 

The baby was quiet for the moment, nonetheless, Aomine enjoyed rubbing the protruding stomach. “You okay?”

 

“I dunno,” Kise shrugged. “Just a little bummed that you won't be taking care of me hand and foot anymore.”

 

“Oh, is that all I'm good for?”

 

“You were getting so good at those massages! I'm going to miss them,” he teased. The blond snuggled further into Aomine's chest, “But you are definitely more than a masseuse to me.”

 

Aomine tilted his surrogate's head up and to the side to land a soft kiss on his lips. “You know I'd do anything for you, right? I love you.” He pecked Kise's lips again, “I will always be there for you.”

 

“I do.” Kise smiled and this time pulled the navy haired man in, initiating a deeper kiss. The exchange was slow and thorough, tongues lapping at one another to take in the other's taste. They were a little flushed when they finally broke apart, but both were content, comfortable against one another. The easy silence between them turned into a light nap on the couch, sleepy from their shared warmth.

 

It was early afternoon when they had fallen asleep, but when they woke, the sky was just starting to darken. 

 

Aomine was the first to move, stretching his arms high above his head before leaning in to rub Kise's arms in an attempt to get him moving. 

 

In their time together at the hospital, Aomine learned that the blond was not exactly a morning person, occasionally having trouble waking him up. Naps were no exception, and more often than not had Kise in a grumpy mood.

 

“C'mon, Kise, up and at 'em.” He huffed at the blond's groan and rebellious curl further into the couch. “Oh no you don’t,” he buried his face into Kise’s warm neck and pressed numerous small kisses there, tickling the surrogate into moving.

 

“Nooo! Stop! I’m up!” the blond whined.

 

“Good. It’s almost six, so we should think about what we’ll eat for dinner.” Aomine kissed his cheek with a smile before sliding out from behind Kise to stand up. “What do you want?”

 

The surrogate sleepily rubbed at his eyes, looking every bit ready to fall back asleep on the couch. “Anything will do.”

 

“Now I know that’s not true. If I went and picked up just “anything,” you’ll complain afterwards and tell me that’s not what you’re craving. So, what are you feeling for?”

 

Kise stretched out his arms in a silent request for the other man to help him up. Aomine pulled him up but let his hands linger on the blond’s hips while he thought about their dinner. “I guess pasta? Can I get that one dish I had at the Italian restaurant?”

 

“Of course! Do you want tiramisu as a dessert as well?” The surrogate nodded. “Alright, I’ll go ahead and make the order. And while I’m out picking it up, you should get reacquainted with your place, maybe freshen up.”

 

“Thanks, Aominecchi.” Kise brought Aomine in for a quick kiss before dismissing himself to the bathroom. Aomine made the order soon after Kise disappeared and was informed it would be ready and delivered within the hour.

 

XXX

 

Kise had followed Aomine’s recommendation and took a warm bath to unwind, followed by exploring his room to find something that would fit him and his large belly. Both tasks took far longer than he ever anticipated he would spend on it, but getting around with a seven month pregnant was cumbersome.

 

By the time he made it back out to his living room, the food had arrived and Aomine was busy putting out the food and setting the table.

 

“It smells so good!” He commented with a sniff. He peeked over Aomine's shoulder and hummed in approval. “Looks good too.”

 

“I'm glad. And since I know you've been craving them because you've been asking for them on  _ everything _ , I had them add tomatoes to it. I got a little extra on the side as well.”

 

Kise hugged the taller man from behind, his large belly pushing into the other's back. “You are so good to me.”

 

Aomine turned around in the embrace so they would face one another. “Only because I like you so much.” Before he could lean in to land a kiss, the door knocked, gaining their attention. 

 

The darker man sighed, not hiding his disappointment at missing out on a kiss. “I'll answer it. You can go ahead and start eating.”

 

“You sure? I can answer it--it's my apartment anyways.”

 

“It's fine. I'll be back in a moment.” Aomine headed for the door, mentally grumbling at the intrusion. He wasn't sure who to expect on the other side, it could have been any of their friends, but the last person expected was a gray haired thuggish looking man to be there.

 

“And the door opens! About time Ki- Oh.” The stranger briefly looked surprised by his presence, but the surprise soon turned to interest.

 

“Can I help you,” he asks warily.

 

“You must be Aomine.” Haizaki eyed the taller man up.

 

“And you are?” his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

The gray haired man ignored the question and look to sidestep Aomine and enter the apartment. “Is Kise in?” he asked, looking around at what he could of the living room from his spot in the hallway.

 

The darker man grabbed at the other's shoulder, turning the man back around to face him. “Hey, I asked you a question: who the hell are you?” his voice lower, anger creeping into his tone.

 

“Aominecchi, who's there?” Kise curiously made his way around the corner, though as soon as the recognized the man standing there, he reeled back. “Haizaki?!”

 

Haizaki's signature smirk was in place at his reaction. He shrugged out of Aomine's hold and stepped towards Kise. “Forgot about me, did you? Been away on some sweet honeymoon with ganguro over here?”

 

Aomine moved between Kise and Haizaki with a glare, effectively blocking the blond from view. “Apparently no one wants to answer questions around here.” He looked over his shoulder to lock serious eyes with Kise, determined to get some sort of explanation. “This is Haizaki? He's your loan shark, right?”

 

Kise frowned but nodded. “I...I knew I was forgetting something this past month. He's here to collect.” The blond looked away guiltily.

 

Even with Aomine in between them, Kise was in Haizaki's view, and when his eyes landed on the significant bump, he raised an eyebrow in interest. “ _ She _ was right--you're playing surrogate for this guy. Why didn't you tell me you were a carrier, Kise?”

 

“None of your fucking business!” Kise bit out, defensively covering his belly from view, though with the size of his stomach, there was obviously no hiding it.

 

“That's not very nice. If you wanted a baby, you could've just let me know and we could've had a good time making it,” he winked.

 

Aomine shoved the other man back. “Who the fuck do you think you are, talking to Kise like that?”

 

Haizaki laughed, “Look here, Aomine-san, I've been doing business with Blondie here for a few years now, far longer than it took for you to stick a dick in it and put a baby in him, so I'd say we're well acquainted.”

 

“That's nice. You can get acquainted with my fist as well if you keep it up. You're only here to collect, not talk him up,” Aomine grit out, fists clenched in promise.

 

Haizaki mockingly raised his hands in surrender, “Very right, but we have a bit of a problem.” The loan shark's malicious grin grew wider. “You see, Kise missed a payment, and per the contract, any payment missed will increase interest rates, as well as extend the life of the loan by approximately a couple of years. Of course, if you don't have the funds to make a payment today, then consider that loan tripled in  _ everything _ .”

 

“That's not fair!” Kise argued.

 

He snorted, “Not fair? Not fair is failing to pay me on time, regardless of where you've been hiding from me this past month. What's also not fair is you hiding your pregnancy from me and having to learn about it from a third party!”

 

Alarm filled Kise at that, “Third party? Who told you I was pregnant?”

 

“What's it matter?”

 

“There are only so many people that know I'm pregnant, and none of them know about you.”

 

“I thought I heard you mention something about a 'she’ being right?” Aomine interjected with a narrowed glare. 

 

“A little birdy by the name of Meisa gave me word.”

 

At the mention of Meisa's name, without thinking, Aomine grappled Haizaki into a choke hold, slamming him against the hallway wall. “You, you piece of shit, you’re working with Meisa?!”

 

Caught off guard by the sudden move, Haizaki gasped for breath, trying to yank open the steel grip the darker man had over his neck. “Fucking let go of me!” He wheezed.

 

“Aominecchi, he can't answer if you're choking him.”

 

Realizing he had a point, Aomine reduced his grip enough to allow the pinned man some shallow breaths. “If you're working with Akasagi Meisa, then you better explain yourself  _ now _ .”

 

Haizaki glared, “I'm  _ not _ working with her. Never talked to the bitch until about a week ago. She called me up saying she knew Kise and wanted me to cripple him with debt.”

 

Aomine turned once more to Kise, “She knew about your debt to this guy?”

 

Kise had to pick his brain a bit before remembering how Meisa knew. “I'm not sure how she learned about it, but before she pushed me she ironically accused me of gold digging to pay off my debt to Haizaki.”

 

“I’ve seen the news about the embezzlement--though it made no mention of Kise--sounds like a last ditch move to put you under as revenge for outing her,” Haizaki mused.

 

“Then what's in it for you? Why are you following her order?”

 

“Not gonna lie, but money gets a lot done. She paid me to do it.” He chuckled to himself, “Which, it's a moot point and just extra money in my pocket because contractually, Kise's missed payment has dug himself deeper even without Meisa's word.” His chuckle turned into full on laughter.

 

“So, Kise, got the money to pay up? Or are we continuing our monthly get-togethers for the next five years?”

 

Kise and Aomine were not as amused, and both knew Kise didn't have anything prepared. They both didn't want Haizaki skulking around, especially once the baby was here. Who knows what the man would do?

 

The worry on the blond's face was enough for Aomine to act. He re-tightened his grip on Haizaki's neck, gaining the gray haired man's attention once more. “Listen closely. Kise's debt? You're going to drop it. I'll pay it off twice over what he owed, and in return you'll never go near him, or even my child, ever again.”

 

Haizaki became bewildered. “You're willing to pay off his debt? But why? Isn't he just your surrogate?”

 

“When you're in love, you're willing to make all kinds of sacrifices, big and small, and you're willing to do whatever it takes to make it happen.” He briefly looked over his shoulder to make eye contact with Kise, and with all seriousness said, “I love Ryouta, and I would do anything for him.”

 

Haizaki grimaced at the overly sweet declaration, but became thoughtful as he pondered on the offer. After a beat, he spoke up, “Glad you're finding your happy ending with one another, but I gotta think about my happiness too, and that comes from money. I'd be losing a valuable customer, in more ways than one might I add. Make it five times what he owed and I'll keep that promise to stay away.”

 

“Three times, no higher, and you keep that promise or I'll prosecute your ass to hell and back and make sure you'll never see daylight outside of prison with not even a cent to your name.” The dark glint in Aomine's eyes kept Haizaki from bartering any further, not wanting to risk anything more from him.

 

The extra squeeze to his windpipe was the breaker in the decision. “Well then. That doesn't leave me much choice, does it? You have a deal then,” Haizaki squeezed out.

 

“Good. Come to my headquarters tomorrow and I'll have the payment prepared. Now get the fuck out.” Aomine finally let up, releasing his hold on Haizaki's neck so the gray haired loan shark could leave. He made sure to block Kise from view, keeping watch as Haizaki headed for the door. 

 

Though Aomine kept Kise out of sight, Haizaki briefly stopped to glance in the blond’s direction. “Never thought I'd have seen this day come so soon. It's been a pleasure, Kise, though I wish I jumped at a chance with you,” he teased with his infamous smirk. “I wish you two luck.”

 

And with that, Haizaki was out the door, closed and locked behind him.

 

Kise’s gaze remained on the door, as if expecting it to bust open again to reveal the unsavory loan shark, but it stayed undisturbed. He had remained silent during their deal, and once it was agreed upon, he was too shocked that just like that, Aomine had once again saved him.

 

Aomine brought the blond into his embrace, holding on tightly to reassure him. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m just...surprised?” Tears suddenly began to fall once reality began to hit him. “Just like that, you saved me again, and now he’s gone and I’m-” he sobbed against Aomine's shoulder, happiness and relief filling him.

 

The taller man quietly shushed him, rubbing his back and pressing gentle kisses along the crown of his head. “It's okay, baby, he’s gone. He won’t be coming back.”

 

“T-Thank you,” he sniffled out. “You're always so good to me, always helping me. You gave me a new leg and helped me learn to walk again. Now you've paid off my debt and I'm free from Haizaki.” he clutched tightly to Aomine's arms.

 

Kise raised his watery, but brightly determined golden eyes to lock with Aomine's. “I love you.”

 

It was the first time Kise was saying it to Aomine, even though they had come together as a couple for almost a full month. It was stated clearly and was full of conviction.

 

The emotions he kept hidden for the darker man had bubbled over in this moment--his fondness, his admiration, his desire--it was within those feelings that swelled so strongly whenever the other was near that he made his revelation: they finally culminated in the one certain truth that he, Kise Ryouta, was in love with Aomine Daiki.

 

After everything they'd been through together, all of the ups and downs, the fears and surprises and drama--the consequences of decisions that in just a second could make or break you, that shape you into the person of that moment going forward--he'd become a grateful man, that he had been lucky enough to land this job, to meet Aomine, to carry his child, to grow in friendship and caring for him, to experience  _ living _ again after years of sulking over lost dreams.

 

He wasn't broken anymore; he'd been made again.

 

“I love you so much, Aominecchi,” he repeated.

 

Aomine looked briefly shocked that Kise had said it, but it quickly turned into a wide and loving smile. He leaned in and captured Kise's lips in a deep kiss, filled with eager promise.

  
“I love you too, Ryouta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for being patient as I revised this chapter.
> 
> No, I didn't have to revise it. Personally, I felt how I originally wrote it was good. But as I said, I do listen to you guys, and sometimes seeing things from a different perspective is what can make it better. I hope the wait was worth it.
> 
> Admittedly I'm not as satisfied with it, but it did its job in getting to where I needed it. And now we're down to the last few chapters.
> 
> Thank you again!


	20. Chapter 20

After Haizaki left, Aomine refused to leave Kise alone, untrusting of the loan shark’s promise to stay away. The pregnant blond had no issues with that, definitely not wanting to be left alone either.

 

The evening ended with Aomine staying the night, sharing the full sized mattress that was just a bit too tight for the both of them thanks to both of their long limbs and Kise's large belly. But they made it work, with legs fully entangled, both of their bodies scrunched together, and arms wrapped around the other.

 

It was a completely new experience for Kise to be sharing a bed with Aomine. Yeah, they had shared the same living space for a month while at the hospital, but they hadn't shared a bed, mostly due to lack of room than hesitance on his part.

 

But he was pleasantly surprised by how perfectly he fit against the darker man (well, considering the size of his belly). The warmth of Aomine's embrace was comforting, and most importantly of all, safe.

 

He nuzzled into Aomine's shoulder, lips lightly grazing the exposed collarbone there. “I still don't know how to thank you for taking care of Haizaki.”

 

The other man's hand stroked down his back before settling over his hip. “You don't have to thank me.”

 

“But I want to thank you in some way!”

 

A brief moment of silence passed between them before Aomine moved his hand once more, sliding up and over Kise's hip to cup the bottom of his swollen stomach. “Then move in with me.”

 

Kise raised his head to look at Aomine with surprise. “You want me to live with you?”

 

“Well we've practically lived with each other for the last month, haven't we?”

 

“True…” Kise bit into his lip nervously.

 

Long fingers came up to gently caress a cheek. “Why the hesitation?”

 

“You're not just doing this because of Haizaki, right? Or doing this because you feel you  _ have _ to take care of me.”

 

Aomine frowned. “Why do think that?”

 

“I...I’ve just felt like such a burden on you recently, as if I haven't been able to do anything without your help. Admittedly, I have relied on you to help me with a lot of things, and I greatly appreciate it! But you didn't have to do all of those things...I don't want this be some sort of obligation for you to fulfill.”

 

“You think I'm...pitying you?”

 

“Well what else could it be?” Kise's voice sounding wobbly with emotion. “All I'm doing is carrying your child, but you--You've provided me with a new leg and saved me from my debt. Even with all the money you have, I don't know anyone who would be willing to spend as much as you have on me.” Tears were prickling at the corners of his eyes.

 

Aomine grabbed Kise's shoulders then, maneuvering them so that he was sitting upright and the blond was straddling his lap.

 

“Kise. I'm not pitying you. I'm not doing this as some sort of obligation.” He wiped the lone tear that slid down. “Didn't you hear what I told Haizaki? I  _ love _ you, and I would do anything for you--regardless of cost, regardless of obligation.”

 

He landed a kiss to Kise's temple, giving him a reassuring smile. “You're one of the strongest people I've ever met. I don't think of you as a charity case at all, love.”

 

The pregnant blond took a deep breath, calming the rush of emotions his hormones brought on. “If you're certain you want me to live with you, then I accept.”

 

Aomine grinned, pulling Kise close to kiss him and seal the deal. “We've got a lot to work through then,” he said after a break in their lip lock.

 

Kise nodded where he'd rested his head on Aomine's shoulder. “Let's save that for later. I'm all worn out now,” a little yawn escaped him.

 

The darker man maneuvered them so they were lying down on their sides, Kise's head cradled against his arm and his swollen stomach pressing against Aomine's. He pecked the blond's forehead with one last kiss for the night before falling into sleep. “Good night, love.”

 

XXX

 

The next morning, Aomine woke up briefly confused as to where he was, not immediately recognizing the room he was in or the bed sheets around him, but once he remembered he had spent the night at Kise’s, he realized the other was not there. The spot next to him was empty and already cold, informing him that his pregnant lover had been gone awhile.

 

“Kise?” he called out.

 

With no response, he slipped out of the bed and made his way out of the room. As he approached the living room and kitchen, the sounds and smells of what could only be breakfast cooking made his stomach growl.

 

“Morning!” Kise greeted with a bright smile. “As you can see, I've made breakfast,” he exclaimed, gesturing to the already plated meal on the table.

 

Aomine was pleasantly surprised, looking over the food in wonder and an excited grin. “Everything looks so good,” he moved in close to Kise, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Especially  _ this _ ,” he began peppering Kise's neck with little kisses.

 

Kise began giggling, trying to bat Aomine away though there was little effort behind it. “Oh stop it! C'mon, let's eat. I'm hungry!”

 

The navy haired man landed one last kiss to his cheek before letting him go to finish plating up his breakfast. When everything was ready, the couple finally sat at the table and began to dig in.

 

After the first bite in, Aomine moaned in approval. “Mm, you know? This is the first time I've had your cooking. It's good!”

 

Kise blushed. “You're exaggerating. It's such a simple dish, it's not that special.”

 

“It's special because  _ you _ made it,” he took another hearty bite. “Once you're moved in, I could get used to this.”

 

The blond rolled his eyes, “Speaking of moving in, how is that going to work?”

 

“Right, I forgot that you haven't been by the house yet.”

 

Kise suddenly grew anxious as a thought hit him. “It isn't going to be too much trouble for me to move in, right? I'm not going to take up important space? I don't have a lot of stuff, so that might help. Oh, but if it is going to be a problem then it's fine, we don't have to do this-”

 

“Kise, love,” Aomine interjected. “The house is huge, there's no possible way that there wouldn't be space for you. And since Meisa's been moved into house arrest and her items locked up in storage, the house is even emptier than ever. It would be overkill if it were just me there. I want you there with me.”

 

He reached out and entwined their hands together to calm him, briefly admiring how incredibly soft the blond's skin was. “If you don't want to move though, I'll respect that too. Do what's comfortable for you and your needs.”

 

Kise gently squeezed the hand in appreciation. “No, it's fine. We're fine.” He took a deep breath. “We're going to do this. But how soon?”

 

“That's a good point,” Aomine pondered aloud. “Well, you've just started your eighth month…I’d say the sooner the better because at this point we're just counting down the days until he's here. We definitely won't have the luxury of time once the baby’s born.”

 

Kise nodded, “That's true…Enough parenting books have told me their horror stories of endless sleepless nights.”

 

“How about after the trial? The court hearing is in a week, so after that everything will be put to rest with regards to Meisa.”

 

“Mm, yeah, I think that works. A new beginning after all that turmoil.” Kise landed a hand atop his belly once he felt the baby squirming inside. “Seems like your son agrees with that plan. Maybe we can have a baby shower after I settle in.”

 

Aomine rubbed at the swollen stomach, chuckling at the taps and bumps against his hand. “Anything for you and  _ our _ son.”

 

Kise didn't miss Aomine's inclusive use of the word, “our,” when referring to the baby, and it pleased him on many levels to hear confirmation that things wouldn't be ending once he delivered the baby.

 

He was suddenly reminded of the first time he came to Seirin and talked with the surrogate that had been in the waiting room, how she warned against becoming attached to the baby because contractually, you would be giving up the child once they were born.

 

He could only imagine how hard that would be, to be separated from the child he helped create and grow within him for nine months. He probably wouldn't be able to do it--especially if Meisa were still in the picture.

 

It did beg the question though, that even though he and Aomine were now that together in a relationship, would the contract still apply? Could they even dissolve the agreement? Kise would have to save it for the next appointment with Kuroko.

 

XXX

 

The week before the trial remained busy with Kise heading finally heading back to the bakery for light work while slowly preparing to move out of the apartment, and Aomine working on settling a few loose ends, namely paying off Haizaki to ensure he'd never come around again, the PR disaster that the upcoming court trial brought for his company, as well as a surprisingly easy and uneventful call to his father about fulfilling the inheritance bylaw to gain his blessing and prepare the transference of power.

 

One of those mornings had Aomine arriving earlier than normal to work, but for good reason, and it required counsel with his personal favorite of the board, Imayoshi.

 

Unlike the last time he had to come in early, when he came through his office doors today, Imayoshi had a cup of coffee ready for him. He thanked the bespectacled man after a generous sip of the strong drink then settled in his desk. He flipped through the report placed there, reading over the figures that showed a slight loss in stock and the profit that had been affected. He sighed, unceremoniously dropping it back onto the desk, not pleased by the losses.

 

“Stockholders have been worried that their share in the company has been compromised. We've done as much as we can to prevent hemorrhaging of those shares, but as you can see, we've still taken a bit of a hit,” Imayoshi filled in for him.

 

“Yes, well if our shareholders are worried they aren't going to see a turnover in profit, I certainly wouldn't mind cutting a few board members to make up the difference.”

 

Imayoshi stayed silent, the grim look on his face betraying his worry. Aomine laughed, “Oh don't worry. You're not one of the members I had in mind, though there have been times where you've pushed it.”

 

“A necessary evil, I assure you, Aomine-san.”

 

“You've earned your keep, Imayoshi. Others at the meeting, however, will not be so lucky. Satsuki informed me the investigation has revealed that some board members sold a portion of their stock to Meisa's Brokerage Firm at the promise of a good return once the prices inflated.”

 

Imayoshi pushed his glasses up, a calculating look filling his face. “Do they know you are aware of their insubordination?”

 

“Of course not. My father isn't aware either, though he's aware of the scandal and apparently isn't very concerned about the current state of this company.” He looked determinedly at the other man. “But at today's meeting, I will reveal that my son is a little more than a month from being born, securing the fact that I have fulfilled what is necessary to gain my inheritance.”

 

“So you would hope we would immediately begin transferring assets from your father to you.”

 

“I have already informed my father and he’s given his blessing, so the transference is already in effect. Any bit of preliminary power I can get to redirect the course of this company before it goes crashing down is one of my top priorities right now. Simply put, you need to remove the infection before it spreads.”

 

Imayoshi chuckled, his mirthful smirk returning. “Well, if they haven't realized anything after your numerous trips away from the business office to spend time with Kise-san--that, along with your month long absence with him--then those oblivious idiots need the boot.”

 

The young CEO checked his watch and huffed. “It's time.”

 

The duo moved on from Aomine's office, heading to the executive meeting room where the board members were gathered. Aomine burst through the doors, startling those around the long table. He pinned each member with a strong stare as he walked to his chair at the head, and once he was seated, he placed his hands together in front of him.

 

“So, tell me, why are we here right now?” He questioned the board. No one immediately spoke up so he repeated himself. “Why. Are. We. Here.”

 

When there was still no response, Aomine's disposition turned dark. “Is it that you won't answer because you have no idea why, or you won't  _ admit _ why, because the truth is, we wouldn't even  _ need _ to be here if you'd be doing your fucking jobs!”

 

He slapped the documents Imayoshi presented him earlier onto the table. “Stocks are down, profits are down, the shareholders are worried.”

 

“Isn't this scandal because of your involvement with Akasagi-san?” came one timid voice.

 

The navy haired man briefly looked taken aback before it turned to anger. “You want to put the blame on me because I was engaged to her? Oh, that's funny. You know who else was involved with her?” He pointed to several board members in the room and reveled in their growing looks of shock and dread. Those who were not identified were confused, looking to Aomine to explain.

 

“It was revealed in the investigation that several board members had bought into Meisa's scheme, banking on Blue Peak falling prey to pump and dump stocks to fill their greedy pockets.”

 

Murmuring filled the room, namely those who had no involvement with Meisa voicing their concerns against those who betrayed the company. 

 

“Then we should remove those who have worked against us!” One board member spoke up amongst the rest.

 

Immediately protests sprung up from those who were guilty, creating a clamor in the room from the arguments that arose.

 

One of the older board members, who also happened to be one of the accused, cried out next. “You do not have the power to dismantle our position, nor do you have the majority of the board to approve the decision as well!”

 

Rather than following along in anger with the rest of the board, Aomine calmly addressed him and everyone present. “Over eight months ago you informed me that I must have an heir in order to inherit this corporation. I have followed up on that requirement and will be expecting a son in over a month's time.”

 

The anger of the board died to shocked gasps. “With who?”

 

“Is it Meisa?”

 

“Due in over a month? How?”

 

Aomine raised his hand to calm them. “No, it isn't Meisa who is expecting. She refused to from the very beginning as I suspected she would, not because of her fraudulent plans, but because of her vanity. But I wasn't going to let that prevent me from inheriting my company. I have used the services of a surrogate, and he is already eight months along. As such, I have fulfilled the bylaw of the corporation and am due my inheritance.”

 

Unrest returned again amongst the betrayers, some looked absolutely livid, while others looked afraid.

 

“But he used a surrogate and remains unmarried!”

 

“Surely that's not allowed!”

 

Imayoshi spoke next, as Aomine planned for him to. “Per the bylaws, yes, Aomine Daiki has fulfilled the requirement of producing an heir in order to obtain the stockholdings of his father and officially assume role of Chief Executive of Blue Peak Corporation.”

 

“My father has already given his approval to start the transference. And so,” Aomine continued, “First order of business as the new head of Blue Peak is to dismantle those who have sided with Meisa.”

 

Those who were loyal to the company did not hesitate in ushering the betrayers out of the room, and once they were gone, the tense air in the room had cleared as well.

 

There weren't many of the board left, less than half of the original, leaving Aomine wondering why so many decided to defect in the first place. If it was because of his father's lackadaisical decisions in the last couple of years before escaping for an undetermined time away as a possible early retirement, he could understand their frustration. He was quite unexpectedly thrust into his father's position during his absence, and since the beginning, it was very clear that some of the board members didn't appreciate the change in management.

 

He had been groomed to take over the business since he was a child, so it's not to say he didn't know what he was doing, but his views were far more liberal than the stuffy old board members his father had in place. They often opposed the suggestions he had for the company, tried to slow the company's potential progress at every turn. He dealt with the opposition for two years before he was finally informed about the inheritance bylaw, though he was sure they never would have.

 

It felt good to be passed the hurdles that hindered him. He was finally achieving what he'd set out for.

 

“Congratulations, Aomine-san,” came the greeting from the remaining members of the board.

 

“To the health and wealth of this company!”

 

“Please guide us in your path.”

 

“We will follow your leadership.”

 

Aomine was immensely pleased to hear their support, and knowing he had that support, he would be able to move things forward. “Now that we've cleared the air, the next order of business…”

 

XXX

 

The meeting finally finished three hours later, working out plans to recover from their losses and backup plans for those. Aomine didn't want anyone to leave until he was sure they had something in place, but now that it was done, he could relax in his office.

 

He'd barely even taken a seat in his lush leather chair when his office door swung open and Momoi charged in.

 

“You dismissed more than half the board?!” she screeched upon reaching his side.

 

Aomine sighed, leaning back into his chair and relaxing his feet on top of the desk. “That's how many were in league with Meisa. I wasn't going to keep them around to bring this business down.”

 

The young woman groaned, “Oh my god, more PR to clean up.”

 

“Public Relations is sure to be a mess after the trial, so why not just clean it all up in one go?”

 

“I suppose that’s true. But how did you even do it?! There wouldn’t have been enough of the board to agree to such a takedown, even with yourself included.”

 

“I let them know about Kise and the baby, and that my dad already knows.”

 

“Oh, you finally told uncle about it? How did he take the news?”

 

“He was rather unsurprised, to be honest. But he was happy to officially hand over the business. He knows I’ve been running everything for the past couple of years already, so this is just a formality.”

 

“I bet those old fogeys were reeling when you told them the news.”

 

“It was the last thing they expected, that’s for sure. Definitely worth it though; we’re already working on implementing some much needed improvements that will please the shareholders.”

 

“Almost sounds too good to be true. But things are finally starting to align.”

 

“Yup,” he smiled. “I've officially earned my inheritance and am now the CEO. Positive changes are coming to the company. I have a son on the way with my lover, who will be moving in with me as soon as the trial is done. And that bitch of an ex will be getting her just dues, not just from me, but from all of the former companies she's dismantled.”

 

Momoi perked up, “Whoa, back up there. Kise is going to move in with you?! When did you guys decide this and why didn't you tell me?”

 

“Not to say that remembering to inform you slipped my mind, but it did thanks to everything else going on. Really though, at this point you should be able to just read my mind and know.”

 

She shoved him in the shoulder, almost toppling Aomine over if not for his fast reflexes firmly grabbing the desk to keep him steady. “Jesus, woman, don't attack me! I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but yes, Kise is moving in!”

 

Momoi hummed in approval as she rested against the desk. “That's a very big step you're taking. This relationship is still so new, are you sure this isn't going too fast? I know you're usually prone to jumping the gun on decisions.”

 

Knowing she was referencing her disapproval of his engagement with Meisa which he decided upon with little thought, he took a deep breath before answering. “I don't feel that way,” Aomine straightened up in his chair. “Yeah, we may have only started dating for the past month and a half, but we've known each other for almost a year. Even if we never got together, I would still ask him to move in because he's become one of my closest friends.”

 

The woman smiled warmly at Aomine's response. She didn't need anymore proof that the man in front of her had greatly matured since all of this started, she knew Aomine was being very serious with everything regarding Kise and the baby.

 

“Well, Dai-chan, this is one decision I approve of. I'm happy for you.”

 

“Thanks, Satsuki. I know you've been looking out for me.”

 

“Oh, of course! You probably wouldn't have gotten far in life without me,” she teased.

 

“Shut up,” he groaned. “Or, I'm not going to let you decorate the nursery.”

 

“You wouldn't dare take that from me!!”

 

“Watch me.”

 

“Mou~ Dai-chan! Fine! I’ll stop teasing you…” she pouted.

 

XXX

 

The trial had been going on all day, wrought with a tense atmosphere between the defense and prosecution. But Akashi offered Aomine his best lawyers, providing a solid argument against what Meisa's defense tried to use.

 

So far her defense claimed that she was separate from the actions of her father's company, and that she shouldn't be held accountable for the fall of a company due to what they claimed were normal stock activities. The firmest argument they had was that she did not provide the information on these companies to her mother's brokerage firm with the intention of dismantling them, only because she had provided that information via word of mouth, so there was no paper trail or voice recording to prove her intentions.

 

But Meisa's defense mattered little against the evident truth Aomine's prosecution used against her. Their own investigations revealed her numerous meetings with an anonymous source, as well as questionable bank transactions to an unknown account, one of which was probably Haizaki. There was the assault on Kise, and the hard proof they had of her admitting to her previous company embezzlements and plan to do the same with Blue Peak.

 

With all the evidence laid out, it was only a matter of the jury deciding the verdict, which was now moments away from being announced.

 

The jury foreman faced the judge as he read their decision aloud. “The jury finds that Akasagi Meisa is guilty.”

 

Aomine breathed out in relief, though he remained silent along with the rest of the court to hear the judge’s sentence for Meisa.

 

“As the court has ruled in favor of the prosecutor, Blue Peak Corporation, the defendant, Akasagi Meisa, on one account of second degree assault, three accounts embezzlement fraud, eight accounts of investment fraud, both totaling approximately twenty-two trillion yen in losses to those eight dismantled companies and other affected parties, will incur the maximum sentence for these crimes, that being life imprisonment with no chance for parole, as well as liquidation of any and all assets as reparations to those affected.”

 

Meisa immediately burst out crying, and while her dramatics was nothing unusual to Aomine, her surprising lack of makeup, a stiff and itchy looking orange prison jumper in place of her usual designer jewelry and clothes, and overall disheveled appearance added a surrealness to the scene that he never would have imagined would happen. And it was clear she couldn’t believe it either.

 

She was sobbing hysterically at the judge, pleading with the judge to lower the sentence. She looked terrified and attempted to stand up to approach the judge’s bench, but the guards crowded her back. When she refused to stay still, the guards became more forceful with her, tugging at her handcuffed hands and dragging her through one of the exits.

 

The last glimpse Aomine caught of Meisa was of her rage-filled face, and though tears had stained it, the depth of hatred and lack of remorse in her eyes removed any doubt from Aomine that this was the right thing.

 

“The court is dismissed.”

 

As soon as Aomine stepped outside into the fresh air, it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

 

He breathed in deeply, his lips curled up in a smile. He whipped out his phone and called up the one person he wanted to share his happiness with. “Kise? Did you watch the verdict?”

 

“Yeah! She got what she deserved.”

 

“Damn right. I almost can’t believe it.”

 

“I know the feeling. To finally get past that big hurdle, that make it or break it moment where anything can happen. But it can only be good things from here.”

 

Aomine’s smile widened, taking Kise’s words to heart and feeling in his gut that it would be true. “Yes, only good things from here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loooonnnngggg overdue, I know! I bet some of you thought I'd abandoned this story because of the last chapter's drama...But let me assure you, it's not lost!
> 
> If I lost any readers because of that drama, I'm very sorry to see you go. To the several of you that cheered me up with words of encouragement, or sweet reminders of how much you loved this story, regardless of which chapter 19 version you read: Thank you.
> 
> Now! Discourse on the chapter. Omgggg, all that business and legal jargon I had to use!! I researched both on the US system (since that's where I'm from), so I'm sure it's not fully applicable to Japan. Sorry that I was too lazy to write out the full court scene, but per the US court system, yes, Meisa would indeed have received a life sentence just based on the fraud alone! And if you're questioning that huge yen amount of damages Meisa's done, its US-dollar amount would equal about $2 billion.
> 
> Anyways, truly, it's all downhill from here. No more angst, just fluff (let me just live my life, okay?).
> 
> One final question: Do you want me to write a full birth scene?
> 
> Let me know! Thanks again, my lovelies! Tumblr @ grahamcrakr


	21. Chapter 21

Kise ended the phone call with a relieved sigh, eyes still lingering on the overhead TV and the news banner on its screen reading: “Blue Peak Corporation wins case. Akasagi Meisa given maximum sentence for trillion in financial damages.”

 

Himuro whistled next to him. “Wow, they came down pretty hard on her. I didn't know you could get a life sentence for something like fraud.”

 

“I don't mean to be spiteful, but it was well deserved,” Kise grimaced as he remembered the threatening glares she would give him. “She knew what she was doing, and she clearly wasn't afraid to play dirty to get it. Life imprisonment makes sense for what she's done to all those she's affected.”

 

“Yes, it does.” The raven haired man next to him smiled. “With her locked away, I suppose you're on your way to a happy ending. You've got your health, a baby boy almost here, and Aomine's love.”

 

“Yeah,” Kise rubbed the large swell of his stomach with a grin. “Believe me, before all of this, I never would have imagined I'd be a surrogate, and I certainly never imagined having all of the things I have now. Despite the hiccups along the way, I wouldn't exchange this for anything.”

 

The door to the bakery swung open and both Kise and Himuro turned to greet the guest, who turned out to be Momoi. “Ki-chan, did you see the news?” The light pink haired woman asked upon nearing the duo.

 

“Of course! Himurocchi and I were just discussing it.”

 

“Good riddance! Never liked her in the first place!” She flipped her long hair back in exasperation with a sigh. “As soon as she flashed Dai-chan her cleavage and had him ensnared, she hadn't let him go. To this day, I'm still wondering how he got the idea of marrying her into his thick skull. Thank god you showed him differently and opened his eyes, Ki-chan!”

 

“You make it sound as if I planned on sabotaging their marriage from the beginning…”

 

“Oh don't worry, I won't let anyone know!” Momoi motioned zipping up her lips and locking it before throwing away the invisible key.

 

A moment of silence passed between the three of them, soon breaking down into laughter at the joke.

 

She wiped away the tear that had gathered from her giggles. “I'm sorry, Ki-chan, I know for certain that it was never your intention to break them up. Regardless, we have  _ you _ now, and you're leaps and bounds better than her. You have my seal of approval!”

 

“Wow, already have the family's approval! Do I hear wedding bells already?” Himuro grinned teasingly.

 

Kise blushed. “We're really jumping the gun here…Let’s just focus on getting me moved into Aominecchi's first!”

 

“Of course we'll help you move in! You're all packed up, right?”

 

“For the most part. I have all of my essentials packed up, but I'm leaving behind most of the furniture since Aominecchi said I didn't need to bring them. It'll be a pretty easy move.”

 

“And you were moving in…”

 

“This coming weekend, if you guys can spare the time.” They nodded, determining that the day was fine.

 

“We'll get everyone on board! I can let Akashi-kun and Midorin know! And you'll bring along Mukkun, right Himu-chan?”

 

“Atsushi is easy enough to convince, as long as you offer him food. I'll let Taiga and Kuroko-kun know so they can help out too.”

 

Hearing how many may come to help him, Kise started tearing up, reminded that before all of this he only had himself to rely on, and now he has plenty of friends. He smiled as he dabbed at his eyes, reassuring Momoi and Himuro that the crying wasn't a bad thing. “Thank you guys.”

 

Himuro had to break away from the conversation when new customers came in, leaving Momoi and Kise to continue working out the Moving In details.

 

“In addition to having a housewarming, we should have the baby shower then!” If possible, Momoi brightened up even more. “The nursery is already furnished, now it just needs the other essentials like clothes and diapers!”

 

“Oh yeah, I kind of forgot those were a thing you needed for a baby.”

 

Momoi giggled, “That's why I'm here! To help with those decisions. How else would Dai-chan have survived this far in life?”

 

“I thought I felt my ears itching,” a deep voice interrupted them. “Talking about me, are we?”

 

“Aominecchi! You made it over in good time!” Said man moved to sit next to Kise, planting a kiss on the blond's cheek and bringing an arm around Kise's waist. “Momocchi was just sharing how she basically runs your life.”

 

“It's not a lie,” Aomine confirmed with a laugh. “What were you deciding for me this time?”

 

“When to host the baby shower,” Kise filled in.

 

“Oh? And when did we decide?”

 

“This weekend with the move-in, once Kise's settled in of course,” Momoi elaborated.

 

The darker man side eyed the blond. “As long as it doesn't take too much out of you, Kise.”

 

“I think I’ll be fine,” Kise smiled as he leaned into Aomine, joining his hand with the one that rested against his stomach. “We’ll both be fine.”

 

“Then let's do it,” Aomine agreed. Kise thanked him with a quick kiss to lips, earning a happy giggle from the girl in front of them.

 

“I'm sorry,” Momoi apologized. “You two are just so cute together. I'm grateful I get to plan the baby shower, but I really can't wait until the wedding!”

 

At the implication the couple shyly locked eyes before a deep blush filled their faces.

 

“Now  _ you _ are teasing us about a wedding?” Kise pouted.

 

Curiosity quickly passed through Aomine at his comment, but he cleared his throat to break the embarrassing moment, reservedly muttering, “In time, Satsuki. Stop teasing…”

 

Surprise filled Kise before a pleased look came over him. A soft smile came to his lips and his eyes grew warm as he further tucked himself against Aomine.

 

“Ooh, a promise for the future then! I look forward to it!” Momoi winked at Kise and the blond grinned back.

 

Aomine wanted to roll his eyes at his cousin's never ending meddling, instead he peeked at his watch and grunted. “Alright, Satsuki, we have to run. Kise has an appointment at Seirin that we need to catch.”

 

“One of the very few left before this little boy is here,” Kise added. Aomine stood up and offered his hand out for the pregnant man to grab, helping him to his feet, which had become more difficult in recent weeks with how big he now was.

 

“Okay! Say hi to Tetsu-kun for me! And of course, don't forget a picture copy of my nephew for me!” Momoi generously rubbed Kise's large swell before waving goodbye.

 

As Aomine led them out of the cafe, he made no move to release their hand hold, the small display of affection making Kise’s heart bubble happily. In that moment Kise could clearly imagine a future between them, walking down the sidewalk hand in hand, just like this, but a little boy--their son--would be running just a short ways ahead of them, never straying too far. It was a future he excitedly desired.

 

He bit his lip to hold back on the large smile that wanted to overtake him and let himself bask in the warm feeling a moment longer. All good things come in time, he reminded himself.

 

XXX

 

“The baby is right on track for thirty seven weeks. At this point, the baby is very nearly done developing and if born prematurely, would have little issue surviving outside of the womb. The hope, of course, is to reach the full forty weeks, but anything can happen from now until then.”

 

Nurse Aida paused the ultrasound on the latest image of their baby boy and ordered copies for the couple before wiping off the gel from the lower half of Kise's belly. Aomine helped the blond sit up from his reclined position while Riko put the machine away.

 

“Is there anything else I should expect in these last few weeks?”

 

“Good question. Braxton Hicks contractions will be something you may experience, either often, or barely at all. They can vary in intensity, so they are often confused with real labor pain. But they are preliminary contractions, a practice of your birthing muscles if you will.”

 

At Kise's pale face, Riko laughed. “While it's nothing to scoff at, don't worry too much about them.”

 

“How will we know when he's really in labor?” Aomine asked.

 

“Those contractions will start coming more often, with the intervals between each one getting smaller. That, and most notably, your water will break, which will help lubricate the birth canal for the baby to pass through. Once you're properly dilated, then you'll be ready to push, and that's when the real fun begins.”

 

Kise was once again on his feet, one hand braced against his back, the other resting on the large surface of his stomach. “I can only imagine the pain…” he whined. “You're going to be there for me, right Aominecchi?”

 

“I wouldn't miss the birth of my child for anything.”

 

Riko hummed in amusement, “Let's see how you hold up if Kise's a screamer.”

 

Kise laughed when he saw Aomine eyeing him warily, as if the blond was about to burst out screaming in labor. “I promise I won't scream at you,” he offered with a pat to the shoulder, “...much,” he added as an afterthought.

 

Aomine groaned, “Comforting.”

 

“Well then, Kise-kun, you're all good to go. Of course, let us know if anything concerning happens or if you're feeling anything unusual. Otherwise you're free to go.”

 

“Oh, does Kurokocchi have a moment? We have a question for him.”

 

“I'll let him know you'd like to speak. You may wait in his office in the meantime.” Riko guided them to the other room before disappearing to grab the doctor.

 

A brief moment passed before the blue haired doctor appeared. “Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, how can I help you today?”

 

The couple shared a look before Kise started first. “As you are well aware, Aominecchi and I are together now, and because of this, we intend on raising the baby together-”

 

“So the question we have is what does this mean for the contract?” Aomine filled in the rest. “Are we able to terminate or dissolve the contract because it is no longer necessary?”

 

“I was wondering when this would come up.” Kuroko sat himself at his desk, all seriousness in his face. “In your case, the contract would not be terminable, even though both parties are consenting. That is because the accepted reasons for terminating the contract have not been met. There hasn't been a loss of wage or insurance, nor a loss of family member, or any other circumstances that may directly affect the ability to provide for the child, which would allow for the intended parents to make that choice.”

 

“Oh,” Kise trailed off. The couple seemed disappointed, but Kuroko was quick to continue, sensing that they were concerned by his answer.

 

“I don't see how this affects anything for the both of you. Though the contract still stands, it's become more of an assurance that Aomine-kun will have an heir than anything else. All this means is that once the baby is here, because we would need to put Kise-kun's name as the Bearer on the birth certificate, we will still need to go through the paperwork to transfer guardianship over to Aomine-kun. But this does not deny Kise-kun from being with the child, as that would be at Aomine-kun’s discretion. So, to answer what I'm assuming is the actual concern here, if you're worried that Kise-kun would not be allowed to be with the child, then you do not have to worry.”

 

“So the contract has become more of a formality at this point?”

 

“Yes, because Kise-kun will still be providing you with a child, and you are still financially supporting him for his service. But once the child is here, the contract will be fulfilled.” Kuroko looked between the two, an amused twinkle appearing in his light blue eyes, “Of course, all of this would easily be resolved if you married one another.”

 

“Seriously!! What is with everyone and their teasing about marriage today?” Kise whined.

 

The doctor chuckled, “I'm sure it's because we hope to see the both of you reach your happy ending. It's funny how things work itself out in the end, especially for those who have fallen on hard times. Sometimes it takes patience and perseverance before seeing its bountiful return.” Kuroko walked the few steps over to his office door, “Now if you'll excuse me. I have another surrogate to attend to. I'll be seeing you two this coming weekend. Himuro-kun already messaged me about assisting in the move.”

 

“Thanks, Kurokocchi!”

 

“Thank you, Kuroko.”

 

Both waved the doctor off, and once they were alone, Aomine offered Kise an amused grin. “Well, at least I know everyone approves of us being together.” The navy haired man offered his hand for Kise to take once more. “Ready to go home?”

 

“Home...A home with Aominecchi. I like the sound of that.” Kise took the outstretched hand. “Let's go home.”

 

XXX

 

It was the day before the move. Kise had been busy delegating what items needed to be packed to Aomine, who begrudgingly took it on (“For someone who lives alone, you sure have a lot of stuff”). But now that everything was pretty much packed, Aomine wanted Kise to see the house, as he had yet to actually visit the new space.

 

“Holy shit! This is the house?!” From the very moment the gate to the house's driveway slid open and gave Kise a clear view of the house's size, the blond's mouth had been left agape.

 

“Such a huge garage! You have five more imported cars?!”

 

“This is only the driveway, love. Wait until we're inside.”

 

“Oh my god.” And his exclamation grew even bigger the second they stepped inside. “Oh my  _ god _ !”

 

Aomine chuckled. “I told you it was huge, didn't I?”

 

“You did, but I still underestimated the size! This is massive!” Kise's eyes were still sweeping across the large entryway, taking in the entrances to the other rooms he had yet to see, to the large stairwell that curved along the wall and up to the second floor, which led to the bedrooms.

 

Aomine guided them through the bottom floor, leading Kise through the living room, which flowed into a dining room and very spacious kitchen, the other side of which was the family room and entertainment center.

 

“There's so much space, all of my stuff would fit ten-times over!”

 

“The bedrooms are spacious too.”

 

“How many are there?”

 

“With the master suite included, there are five bedrooms, all with attached bathrooms. Shall we take a look?”

 

They made it to the second floor and Aomine pointed out the unoccupied guest rooms, as well as the study. Opening the doors to those rooms brought out the same shocked feeling from earlier.

 

“I'm pretty sure the size of one of these bedrooms is easily the whole of my apartment.”

 

“You're exaggerating. It’s not that big.”

 

“Would anyone even be able to fill this whole space with stuff?”

 

“Meisa did, with all of her clothes and accessories. One of these rooms was converted into a closet just for those things.”

 

“Impressive…”

 

Aomine then showed them the Master Suite and Kise was immediately floored by the sight of the largest bed he'd ever seen. “You could fit six people in this bed!!”

 

“Thankfully, it will only ever have two people in it.” Kise blushed, knowing Aomine meant for them to share the bed.

 

He walked around the large space, admiring how the room was elegantly decorated, just as someone would see in magazines, with dark wooden furniture softened by creamy white walls and shiny silver accents.

 

One side housed Aomine's walk-in closet, which was half filled with clothes and accessories, all of which were impressively organized. He did note, however, that the other half of the closet remained empty, already cleared for his own clothes.

 

The other side of the Master Suite led to the bathroom, which was almost as big as one of the guest rooms. Within its large space was a deep soaking tub and shower, both big enough to hold two people, and dual sinks with plenty of counter space between each.

 

“Room for the both of us.”

 

“Thank you, Aominecchi! It's far more than I could have imagined!”

 

Aomine smiled, happy to have provided for the blond. “I have one last room for you to see.”

 

Aomine led Kise into the last room on the second floor, one that was right next door to the Master Suite. At first Kise thought it was another guest bedroom, but upon peeking a glimpse of pale blue walls from behind Aomine’s shoulders, he had a feeling this wasn’t just any room: it was the nursery.

 

Kise was proven right the moment they stepped further into the room, seeing a white crib against one wall, a changing station and wardrobe against another, and a rocking chair near the large window in the room. The room was still rather bare outside of the large furniture that filled it, just as Momoi had mentioned, but he was sure it would be filled with items for the baby very soon.

 

He walked over to the crib, running his hand along its edge, peering into it and imagining their baby boy sleeping inside. That feeling of excited warmth began to fill him again, enough to rouse the baby into moving within his tummy. He let out a laugh and rubbed at his swollen stomach wherever little limbs pushed against him.

 

“You like it?” Aomine asked, joining in on the caresses.

 

“I love it. And guessing by how active our son is being, I’d say he loves it too.” Kise leaned over and pecked Aomine on the lips once, pausing briefly before leaning in to kiss the darker man once more, this time a little deeper and longer. By the time they separated from their lip lock, they were out of breath and a little warm.

 

Aomine ran a hand through the strands of Kise’s hair that had fallen into his face before letting the hand rest against his cheek. “It's just the two of us right now, very soon to be three, but if you'll have me, I want to fill this house with you.”

 

The navy haired man was blushing even harder now, nervousness suddenly filling him. “I mean, all of our friends can't be wrong about something like this…” One of his hands moved from Kise's cheek to rub at his nape.

 

“T-This isn't a formal marriage...proposal per say, but the intention is there all the same. We don't have to rush anything! I know we just recently started dating…”

 

Out of his nervousness, he had avoided making eye contact with the blond in front of him, but when he felt wetness on his hand, he looked ahead once more and saw that the blond had shed a few tears, but the smile on his face let him know that it was out of happiness.

  
“I'd like that. I'd like that a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. I'm sorry for the wait everyone! I would give the excuse that I'm busy, but that's never going to change. What is changing though is where I'm living. I'm in the process of moving houses (Lol, just like Kise!) and I've just been so anxious about it, so my concentration has been torn and my muse is all over the place. It's hard to write when you're stressing out.
> 
> But in other news, next chapter will be the move and baby shower!
> 
> And Happy One Year to this story! This story has become the longest I've ever written for any fandom I've ever been in! I'm proud of it, to say the least. Lol, I just hope it doesn't take me another year just to write these last few chapters.
> 
> Thanks everyone!


	22. Chapter 22

Kise woke up to the eager movement of his baby within, stretching and kicking against his enlarged stomach. And as uncomfortable as it was, Kise felt just as excited: today was moving day.

 

He reached under his bed covers to rub at the large swell only for his hand to bump into Aomine's, splayed across his hip in a possessive grasp. It brought his attention to the man spooned closely behind him, to which he couldn't help but smile.

 

It was still a little unusual for him to wake up sharing a space with another, but it was even more unusual that he was the first one up. He was not a morning person, as Aomine had come to learn after struggling to wake him up, so it was quite the surprise to see that Aomine was still sleeping.

 

It was warm and comfortable in the larger man’s embrace, but as nice as it was, there wasn't enough time today to enjoy it. Kise was sure there would be plenty more mornings like this in the near future.

 

He tried peeling off the heavy hand that rested on him, only to feel Aomine snuggle in closer and tighten his hold.

 

“Aominecchi, it's time to get up…”

 

“Five more minutes, babe.”

 

“Aominecchi!! The others are expected to arrive soon.”

 

Said man groaned, “They can wait a little bit. I don't want to move, too comfortable.” To prove his point he tucked himself even further into Kise's side.

 

“Oi!” The blond whined, trying to wiggle free. “C’mon, I have to get ready!”

 

Before Aomine could protest again, the doorbell rang officially ending the procrastination to get up. “See! Now they're here!” Kise slapped at his arm to get him going. “Go answer the door!”

 

Aomine heavily sighed as he finally scooted out of bed. He moved to the other side to help Kise up before he headed for the door.

 

“Wait, Aominecchi, are you-”

 

Resolute in his mission to open door, the darker man did not slow down to let his lover finish the sentence. He hurried down the hallway, stormed up to the entrance, and just about ripped the door off its hinges as he swung it wide.

 

“About time- What the fuck, Ahomine!!” Kagami’s grumbling soon turned into a yelp upon seeing the state of undress Aomine was in.

 

The darker man looked less than remorseful, scratching at his happy trail that had peaked out from his low riding boxers, the only article of clothing on his tanned and toned body. “I'm not seeing the problem. I'm not naked; I'm wearing underwear, aren't I?”

 

Kagami had his hands slapped over his eyes to block any view of the man in front of him. “That was more of you than I ever needed to see in my life. Fucking get dressed!”

 

“Aominecchi! You answered the door in just your boxers?!” Kise had managed to waddle out to the entrance, already changed from his pajamas to a loose shirt and stretch pants.

 

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry Kagami-kun!” The pregnant man swatted Aomine out of the entrance, hissing as he went. “Hurry up and get dressed! You can have your petty fight with Kagami later!” Aomine obeyed and went back to the bedroom, though not without much grumbling.

 

Kagami was pushed aside by Kuroko, who was standing right behind the tall man, face impassive despite the unexpected greeting. “Kise-kun, how are you doing?”

 

“The baby kicked me awake me. But I surprisingly got up on time. I guess it's because I'm excited for the move.”

 

Momoi popped up from right behind Kuroko, “We're excited for you too! Everyone's just about here. Midorin and Takao-kun are coming in with the truck in a bit. I saw Akashi-kun and Furihata-kun pulling up when I was walking in, and-” She looked behind her curiously, “Huh. I swear Himu-chan and Mukkun were right behind me. We all walked up together…”

 

“We're right here!” Himuro called out from the end of the hallway. Murasakibara was following close behind with boxes of pastries stacked in his hands. “Atsushi forgot the baked goods in the car, so we went back to get it.”

 

“Oh good, breakfast! Aominecchi and I literally just got up so we haven't eaten or anything.” Kise ushered the rest of their friends inside, leading them to the already packed up kitchen.

 

While waiting for the last of their group to appear, they enjoyed the pastries Murasakibara had made, of which he, Kagami, and Aomine had eaten their own box.

 

As soon as Akashi, Furihata, Midorima, and Takao joined, the group discussed the plans on how Kise's things were to be moved and where.

 

“Alright, so to confirm, Kuroko-kun, Himu-chan, and Furihata-kun will be with me at the other house to bring in the moved boxes,” Momoi repeated the plan and those mentioned nodded their heads.

 

She continued, “And you guys will remain here to load up the truck.”

 

“That's the plan,” Takao gave two thumbs up in confirmation.

 

“The goal is to finish the moving and unpacking before the evening,” Akashi eyed everyone. “I'm sure we can achieve that?”

 

“Then no more waiting around, let's get started!” Furihata cheered next to his husband.

 

And Moving Day commenced, just like that. As discussed, Momoi went over to Aomine's house with Kuroko, Furihata, and Himuro while the others began assessing how to load up the truck.

 

Furniture pieces that Kise was bringing along were placed into the truck first, followed by a wall of boxes. The men worked efficiently with Kise pointing out the things that were to stay, loading up the truck with the first load of packed items.

 

Aomine would stop every so often to check on his pregnant lover, asking if he was okay or if he was tired. Kise brushed him off each time, swearing that he was fine.

 

Kise didn't quite want to mention that he was feeling the tiniest bit uncomfortable. The baby was kicking up a storm, and no matter how much he rubbed at his extended belly, the little being inside would not calm down.

 

“Are you sure you're alright?” This time it was Takao asking him the question. He probably would have screamed if it was Aomine once again.

 

“I'm...just a little uncomfortable. He's moving a lot today.” Takao placed a hand on his stomach and felt the barrage of movement.

 

“Whoa, you weren't kidding!” His look of surprise turned to concern. “Want to sit out the rest of this?”

 

“I'll be fine Takao-kun! I just need a second,” Kise braced his back and stretched out out as much as he could, groaning at the small bit of relief it gave him. “Okay, I've got this.” He reached out and grabbed a medium sized box laden with books that sat nearby.

 

“Kise-kun, what are you doing?!” Takao squawked, snatching the box from Kise.

 

The blond blinked in confusion. “Hmm?”

 

“Put that box down!” Takao rushed over and snatched the object out of the pregnant man’s grasp.

 

“Eh? What’s wrong with me carrying it?”

 

“You’re pregnant! You can’t be carrying these heavy things!” The shorter man scolded.

 

Kise pouted, “But I can still carry things.”

 

“Isn’t it enough that you’re carrying a baby? It seems he's giving you enough to deal with today.”

 

“I know I complained about being uncomfortable a second ago, but I’m pregnant, it's a thing that will not go away until this baby is out. I'm not disabled! I can still help carry something!”

 

Takao shook his head in disbelief. “If you insist on carrying something, then here,” he handed Kise a bag of pillows that still hadn't made it out. “I think that's more within your weight limit.”

 

Kise sighed but relented. “Aominecchi put you up to this, didn't he?”

 

“Even if he didn't, I would've done the same thing.” Takao shuffled the heavy box he had taken from the blond to his hip. “You shouldn't strain yourself this late into the pregnancy.”

 

“I just don't want to be useless while everyone's helping.”

 

“I don't think any one of us think that.”

 

Arms wrapped around Kise from behind, gently landing large palms against his belly. He had heard the end of the conversation. “You are definitely not useless, babe,” Aomine assured with a quick kiss to his cheek.

 

“We all just want you to be safe. I know it doesn't feel like you're doing much, but you're helping a lot by letting us know what's staying and going.”

 

Another long sigh, but this time Kise was smiling. “You guys know how to butter me up. Fine, I'll sit for the rest and continue directing you guys on what to grab.”

 

“I'll leave you two love birds, but before I go, you should tell Kuroko about your discomfort. He may have an explanation.” Takao took off to join the others, leaving the couple alone.

 

“Discomfort? Kise, you're not feeling well? Why didn't you say?”

 

“It's not that bad. Baby's just really active today. He doesn't want to let up on the kicking. I'll be fine, I promise!”

 

Aomine didn't look convinced, but refrained from saying as much. Instead he gave Kise's belly a few rubs where he could feel little feet pushing against it. “I trust that you know yourself, so I won't push it, but promise me you'll take it easy?”

 

“Only if you promise to stop worrying!”

 

“I could never stop worrying about you and our child. You're my family, and I'm pretty sure that comes with the position.” He ended the argument with a quick but strong kiss to the lips before he let jus Kise go.

 

“Okay, time to get back to work?”

 

The blond was pink in the cheeks, a bit flustered by Aomine's admittance of being his family, but he nodded and grabbed the bag of pillows Takao left him. “Let's finish this.”

 

XXX

 

A couple more hours of loading and unloading boxes and furniture and Kise's old apartment was finally emptied.

 

The pregnant blond walked his way through the place one more time, double checking that nothing was left. Once satisfied, he stood in the middle of his living room, he looked around to take everything in one last time.

 

Not to say he had overly fond memories of his apartment, but it was home for a couple of years. This place had seen him through his worst with his leg injury and Haizaki, but it had also seen him through good things, his pregnancy and all of its wonders.

 

“Everything all good, babe?” Aomine asked aloud from the entrance.

 

“Yup, everything's been cleared out. I think it's time-” Kise suddenly grunted out, a sharp pain going through his abdomen.

 

“Kise?” The other man called out. When Aomine did not hear a response he grew concerned. “Kise, Love?”

 

He heard a faint groan, urging him to move inside. He froze when he saw the blond hunched over in pain, breathing heavily as he clutched at his stomach.

 

“Kise!!” Aomine ran over, bracing a shoulder to keep him upright. “Are you alright?!”

 

Kise looked a cross between confused and concerned before it seemingly clicked for him. “I think...I think it's time,” he said softly.

 

Aomine's eyes widened. “Y-you mean...the baby?”

 

He nodded. “I'm not entirely sure, but I think I just experienced a contraction, so I might be going into labor.”

 

“But- Isn't it still a bit early?”

 

Having finally caught his breath after the pain receded, Kise straightened up again, still braced against Aomine. “Kurokocchi told us it could be at any time after I reached thirty seven weeks. I'm a couple days away from thirty nine, so it's not that much of a surprise. I just hoped it wouldn't be today…”

 

“Everything alright in here?” Kagami's voice rang out from the apartment entrance, reminding the couple that their friends were waiting on them.

 

“Shit, I forgot about the others. Kagami!” Aomine called out for the redhead, and when said man appeared, he ushered him over.

 

“Hey, what's going on?” The other tall man looked unnerved, no doubt weirded out by Aomine's lack of insults.

 

“We think Kise's gone into labor-”

 

His eyes widened, “Shit, for real?”

 

“It's only just started. I've only had one contraction so far. But could you call Kurokocchi?”

 

“Oh! Right, yeah, I can do that.” Kagami fumbled with taking out his phone before setting it up to call his husband on speakerphone. It picked up after just one ring.

 

“Taiga? Is everything alright?”

 

“Hey. Umm, Kise is- We think he's in labor?”

 

There was a silent pause. “You  _ think _ he's in labor?”

 

Kise took the phone from Kagami. “Kurokocchi, I'm pretty sure I had a contraction. It didn't feel like the Braxton Hicks contractions I've had before. This one felt a lot stronger and lasted longer.”

 

“Have you had a second one yet?”

 

“Not yet. It's been about ten minutes since the first one.”

 

“Then we may still have time, the actual labor could be several hours from now. Are you feeling particularly uncomfortable?”

 

“Mm, a little bit. The baby's been non stop today. I didn't think it was an indication of labor.”

 

“Every pregnancy and labor is different. You should have let me know that you were feeling uncomfortable though. We don't want to be caught off guard when the baby decides to arrive.”

 

“Sorry, Kurokocchi. So what’s going to happen now?”

 

“I'll give Aida-san a call and have her prepare one of the rooms. I'll meet you over there. In the meantime, if you make it there before me, I'd suggest walking around and taking it easy--it may help speed up dilating your cervix. If you start experiencing more contractions at a faster rate and your water breaks, that's when I'll be more concerned.”

 

“Okay, we're heading out then.”

 

Kise ended the call after a brief goodbye and handed the phone back to Kagami with a sigh. “Well you heard him. Let's head for Seirin!” The blond waddled his way out of the emptied apartment, leaving the other two men behind.

 

Kagami saw the brief look of uncertainty that passed over the tanned man's face and instantly knew what was passing through his mind. He shoved his hands into his pocket before clearing his throat, earning Aomine's attention.

 

“Hey, man, I know what you're thinking,” he tries to be casual, not wanting his rival to lash out. “It's crazy, isn't it? That in just a couple of hours, Kise's going to give birth and you're going to be a father.”

 

Aomine started to frown, expecting Kagami to turn the conversation around and tease him somehow, but then he saw the serious and sentimental look on the red head's face and remained quiet, curious to hear what he wished to share.

 

“It's terrifying, because who is ever truly ready to be a parent? But the birth is so rewarding. All the impatient waiting, the encouraging praises, the anticipation in the air--all of that to be greeted by the tiniest cries of your first born,” Kagami trailed off.

 

“You know, Kuroko and I...we, uhh, we were going to have a baby, but we were...still in high school. Too young to have and care for a baby by both of our parents’ standards.”

 

“So you gave her up for adoption,” Aomine continued the story. Kagami tensed up in surprise so the navy haired man quickly explained. “Kuroko told me awhile back.”

 

The redhead nodded in acknowledgement and relaxed once more. “It was extremely hard to do, giving her up to someone else, because once we had laid eyes on her and held her for the first time, Kuroko and I were willing to do everything for her, no matter the cost. But our families just didn't want to believe that we were ready for this.” He shook his head in disappointment but brushed off the heavy mood with a smile.

 

“Ahh, my point is, while you may be worried about the baby and terrified of your new reality as a father, when you see your son, you'll just know what it is you have to do. You'll be alright.”

 

Aomine rubbed at the back of his neck, a smile reluctantly making its way to his lips at the positive encouragement. “Yeah, I just...never imagined even being here, right at the cusp of being a new father. You are right about me being scared. Who wouldn't be when you're about to be responsible for taking care of and raising a new human? So many things can go wrong! I don't want to fuck it up somehow.”

 

“That's where you can rely on us to help you. You've got plenty of friends who are willing to help you raise your child right.” Kagami offered a hand and Aomine took it with a firm shake. “Congrats.”

 

“Thanks, man.” The tanned man chuckled. “Who would ever guess I'd be given reassurance and words of wisdom from one of my biggest rivals. To think I'd see the day.”

 

“Don't get used to it.” Kagami chuffed him on the shoulder with a laugh of his own. “Alright, alright. Let's get going.”

 

XXX

 

The group made it back to Aomine's house quickly upon being made aware that Kise was in the early stages of labor, which, in the ride over, Kise experienced another contraction, twenty five minutes from that first twinge of pain.

 

Kise went inside to be seen by Kuroko while the others worked fast to unload the remaining items, eager to have everything done in case the labor began to intensify.

 

“How are you feeling, Kise-kun?” The blue haired doctor asked upon sitting him down.

 

“To be honest, I'm kind of excited. I'm a little bit scared too, but mostly excited.”

 

Kuroko nodded in understanding. “It's normal to be scared because you're about to go through a major life changing event, but it's good that you're excited for that very same reason.” He continued to talk as he worked through getting some quick vitals from Kise.

 

“I remember when I went into labor with my daughter. I was worried about how I'd pass a baby through my narrow waist.”

 

Kise eyed his doctor with shock, “Wait, you're a Carrier? I never knew that! And you have a daughter? How come we've never seen her?”

 

“Had. I had a daughter. I was young, maybe too young, but I carried her for nine months and gave birth to her. Taiga and I didn't get to keep her. Our parents forced us to give her up.”

 

“Oh…I’m sorry.”

 

“There's nothing to be sorry about. It was heartbreaking having to give her up, but the couple we gave her to had been trying for children for so long, so they were eager to have her to start their family. We knew she'd be alright with them,” Kuroko gave a soft smile.  “It's what inspired me to pursue this field, to help create families. And I don't regret one bit of it.”

 

The doctor clapped his hands then, signifying he was done. “Enough about me though, today is your big day. You've had two contractions, about twenty five minutes or so apart, but we've got a ways to go still.”

 

“You mentioned that earlier. What do you mean by that?”

 

“Carriers are slightly different in how we give birth. Right now your body is dilating the area where the baby will pass through. For Women, that's the cervix, for Carriers that is the cloacal orifice. The more narrow your hips, the longer the labor may be. Throughout the pregnancy your hips have been widening just enough to handle the intense stretching of the baby passing through, but wide hips or not, it does little to ease the pain of labor contractions.”

 

Kise had briefly read about the birth process for Carriers when researching becoming a surrogate and hadn't thought of it since, but hearing Kuroko explaining it, he suddenly felt insecure, afraid that he was not prepared for the task.

 

Kuroko sensed as much and rubbed at the blond's shoulders, trying to ease the tension that had appeared. “I know what you're thinking, Kise-kun. You're going to be fine. You'll be able to deliver the baby.”

 

Kise could only nod, still slightly apprehensive, but aware that he was in good hands.

 

XXX

 

Eventually the baby stopped kicking and the contractions began coming at a faster rate after three more hours of anticipation. But with the faster contractions came stronger waves of pain, of which Kise was progressively growing uncomfortable with.

 

“That was twelve minutes from the last one. I think it's time we head over to Seirin. We'll need to check how far dilated you are,” Kuroko suggested after looking at his watch.

 

Kise barely mustered a nod, still coming down from the latest contraction, bodily leaning against Aomine for support. “Yeah, that would be good, it's starting to hurt.”

 

“That is to be expected. It's only going to get worse from here, unfortunately.” The young doctor offered in understanding. “I'll meet you over at the clinic. Taiga, let's go.”

 

Kagami and Kuroko headed out first, leaving the others gearing up with excitement.

 

Takao clapped his hands together, “Wow, the next Aomine heir is almost here! Are we all heading over for the delivery?”

 

“We should probably wait until the baby is here before we go to visit. The delivery can take plenty of time. Kise may still have a couple of hours before he actually starts pushing,” Furihata explained.

 

“It seriously takes that long?” Himuro looked shocked but intrigued.

 

“Oh yes, Kouki was in labor for two days with our eldest,” Akashi added in. “Eight hours of which was the actual delivery, the rest being a waiting game as his body prepared for the big moment.”

 

“Two days?! Why don't I remember it being that long? Shin-chan, do you?”

 

“They called us just before Furihata-san went in and right afterwards,” the green haired man explained to his boyfriend.

 

Kise groaned aloud, gaining everyone's attention once more. “I don't want to be in labor for two days if it's going to be as painful as Kurokocchi says it will be, so  _ please _ , can we go now?”

 

“Okay, let's get you to the car.” Aomine began to usher Kise out, still carefully bracing him. He looked to Momoi, “Satsuki, can you grab his overnight bag? Meet us by the car,” then to others, “You're free to wait around, whether here or at the clinic, you'll be notified either way when the baby's here,” before he walked them out of the house and to one of the vehicles.

 

Momoi came up to the car a couple of minutes after with the requested bag and went straight to Kise's side. “I'm looking forward to meeting my nephew, so take care alright? I'll take care of things here and make sure everything is settled for you, so don't worry about anything!” She placed the overnight bag on Kise's lap before leaning in to give the blond a hug and a small peck on the cheek.

 

He smiled at her appreciatively and returned the gesture. “Thank you for all you've helped me with, Momoicchi.”

 

She smiled before moving over to Aomine's side. She stared him down with serious pink eyes. “Are you ready for this?”

 

“It's a bit too late to back out…” Aomine joked with a shrug.

 

“I'm being serious Dai-chan! Just think! You're leaving this house as two people, but you'll be coming back with three. You're about to become a parent!”

 

He bit his lip trying to hold back the grin that was trying to appear. “I know. Crazy, huh? Never thought I'd become a dad.”

 

“I honestly never thought you would either. But with Kise by your side, you're going to be a good father.”

 

“Thanks, Satsuki.” He pulled the woman into a hug, one she returned with fervor. “Hey, can you call my dad and let him know he's about to be a grandfather?”

 

“And take away that honor? Fine, but you should talk to him yourself at some point. Who knows, maybe he'll have something worth sharing.”

 

“I'll consider it. He may be too busy on a beach to have a heart to heart with me.” With that, he got into the car and started up the engine. “I'll message you as soon as the baby is here.”

 

“Alright, good luck Ki-chan! Dai-chan!”

 

It didn't take long to reach Seirin, but long enough that Kise experienced another contraction. “That was ten minutes from the last one.”

 

Kise grunted as his only acknowledgement, too busy squeezing the door handle to ride through the pain to say much else.

 

When they arrived, Kise was rolled to one of the rooms in a wheelchair before being stripped down and draped in a hospital gown. Riko placed wires on his belly to track contractions and read the baby's heart rate and the next part of the waiting game began.

 

Riko looked over the readings the machine had put out, “You still have a small ways to go, you're only six centimeters dilated, you'll need to be at ten. Has your water already broken? Any liquid discharge?”

 

“No.”

 

“Once that happens, it's a sure sign you're in active labor and will only get more intense. We can administer the epidural once your contractions are five minutes apart.”

 

“Hopefully that's soon-nngh,” the blond squirmed in pain on the patient bed as yet another contraction went through him. Aomine was by his side in a second, taking his hand to hold.

 

“Nice to see you being supportive of your surrogate until the very end. I don't typically see the parents in the room for the labor, they're usually out in the waiting room until their baby's been born.”

 

“I don't intend on going anywhere. I'll be by Kise's side the whole way if he wants me to.”

 

“That's what we like to hear, Aomine-san,” Riko grinned before excusing herself.

 

The next two hours passed much of the same way, with contractions coming and going a little faster each time. At one point Kise's water broke, and just as warned, brought on more intense bouts of pain. But Kise rode out each one like a champ, relying on Aomine to brace him and endure the tightened hold on his hand.

 

Kuroko appeared with the epidural soon after that, administering it before checking on how dilated he was.

 

“Your contractions are coming at a much faster rate now. I'll give it thirty more minutes before we start.”

 

“I want to hurry this up. This pain is too much.”

 

“I know, Kise-kun, hang in there. We're almost there.”

 

Thirty minutes felt like forever in the midst of Kise's discomfort, but when Kuroko checked him one last time, he confirmed it was time to start the delivery.

 

The bed was adjusted to sit him up, stirrups pulled out so he could spread his legs, and a blanket was draped over his lower half to conserve his dignity.

 

“I'm feeling a lot of pressure down below,” Kise noted aloud.

 

“You're feeling the need to push.”

 

“So do I push?”

 

“Go for it.”

 

Kise sat up and followed his body's desire to push, bearing down on his lower half in a first attempt at pushing the baby down. The feeling passed he stopped, taking deep breaths as recommended by Kuroko.

 

“Good job, Kise-kun. You'll need to do it just like that. When you feel the need to push, go ahead and do so.”

 

Kise nodded and did as asked, sitting up to push whenever the feeling came over him. But the pressure did not lessen, it felt like it was only getting worse.

 

The epidural barely numbed the pain still intensifying between his legs, each push pulling more and more energy from him. Aomine remained firm by his side, hands still entwined from earlier, still taking the strengthening grip of his hand.

 

“H-How long have I been pushing?”

 

“You're going on two hours now, Kise-kun.”

 

Kise felt tears prick at his eyes, “Ugh, I'm so tired, can I just rest for a minute? Just a second to close my eyes?”

 

“No, baby, we need you to stay awake. You're doing so good!”

 

“Please, I'm so tired!” He could feel his energy running low, the earlier contractions having tired him out, and now exerting the pressure needed to push the baby out bringing him to the edge of his limits. The pain of his leg injury was nothing in comparison.

 

“Your son has almost breached. Just a couple more strong pushes, Kise-kun.”

 

“I- I can't do it,” Kise panted out. He was still sucking down air from the last big push he gave. “I don't have the strength.”

 

Aomine squeezed his hand in reassurance. “Honey, you can do it! You've been doing so well.”

 

“But I can't, Aominecchi! I'm so tired,” Kise flopped back against the back of the patient bed.

 

Aomine combed back his sweat matted hair with his fingers, his cool fingers soothing the blond slightly. “C'mon, our little boy is almost here. Don't you want to see him?”

 

“I do,” Kise groaned as another strong contraction ripped through him, the need to push building up.

 

“Then push, babe. Push, so we can see our son!” The blond tightened his hold on the tanned man's hand once more into a vice grip.

 

Kuroko sent Aomine a grateful look for the encouragement to the carrier. A lot of his patients struggled near the end of the labor, often too tired to want to continue. “Push, Kise-kun!”

 

Kise’s next couple of pushes were excruciating, the long pained screams and groans or the crushing grip he had Aomine's hand did nothing to ease the feeling of immense pressure between his thighs.

 

“Baby's head is out! Good, good! The shoulders are next, and once we're passed that, it'll be quick.”

 

Aomine dared to peek past the cloth that covered Kise's lower half, immediately shocked by the messy sight of his baby's head, supported by Kuroko's hand. “Oh my god, he's almost here, Kise! Keep it up!”

 

“Push!”

 

“I can't- I-”

 

“C'mon, push!”

 

“I- nngh

 

“Give me one big push, Kise!”

 

Mustering the last of his strength, Kise sat up, gritting his teeth as he bore down with a push for what he hoped was the last time. Aomine cheered him on all the while, encouraging him with the promise of seeing their son very soon.

 

“Just a little more…” And barely a minute later the distressed cries of a newborn filled the room.

 

“Here he is! Your little boy!” Kuroko briefly held up their crying son before handing him over to Riko to be measured and checked for vitals. “Don't rest, Kise, you're not quite done yet,” Kuroko ordered before working Kise through the afterbirth.

 

The blond slumped against the bed once everything was done, relieved that the pressure was gone but oddly feeling bereft without the baby in his womb. He eyed Aomine, who had stayed by his side while watching their newborn in apt interest, and smiled at the clear love and anticipation he could see in the other man.

 

Aomine turned towards him in time to see Kise smiling and gave his own grin. “Kise, babe, you did so well!” He leaned down and kissed the blond deeply, pouring all of his feelings into it.

 

They only separated when Kuroko returned, clearing his throat to get their attention, their son still wailing away. “Your son is completely healthy, a very decent weight and size. Congratulations, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun,” the blue haired doctor carefully guided Kise's hands into properly cradling the baby. As soon as their son was nestled in his arms, the baby quieted down in his cries until it was a whimper.

 

Kise held the newborn close, his heart immediately melting upon laying eyes on the babe. He had only imagined what the combination of Aomine's and his genes would produce and now he was seeing it in the child in front of him.

 

Their little boy was pale white like Kise, but with hair that was a dark navy like Aomine's. And when they caught a glimpse of their son’s eyes, they were surprised to see dark blue with a ring of gold around the pupil, a rare blue hazel iris (shaped just like his, with long dark lashes to boot). He was chubby, but Kise could make out the shape of his face in their son, as well as Aomine's nose, lips, and brows.

 

“He's perfect.” Aomine stole the words right from Kise.

 

He truly was the perfect combination between them.

 

“Shou,” Kise suddenly spouted out. He ran a gentle finger along the baby boy’s soft skin, unable to pull away. “Aomine Shou. I think that should be his name.”

 

“As in 'soar’ or 'reward’ in meaning?” Kuroko asked.

 

“Reward. Seems appropriate after everything that's happened,” Kise looked to Aomine for his thoughts.

 

The darker man gave an approving hum. “Shou. It suits him.”

 

The young doctor nodded with a smile before heading for the door. “I'll fill out the paperwork and give two time to bond with him. Congratulations again, you two. Shou is beautiful.”

 

When the door closed behind Kuroko, Aomine moved in closer to Kise and Shou, still taking in the moment and absorbing the fact that his son was here.

 

“We're parents now, Kise. Can you believe it?”

 

“Our son is right here in my arms and I'm still in disbelief,” Kise confessed, happy tears building up in the corner of his eyes. “Before all of this, I never would have thought I would have a child, or become a parent, yet here I am.

 

I remember when I first went to Seirin, I met a surrogate there who warned me it wasn't the physical aspects of surrogacy that was difficult, but the emotional ones. She told me it may be difficult to let the child go, especially if you get attached.” The blond nuzzled the soft patch of hair atop Shou's head and left a light kiss there. “I'm lucky we're together now, but if we weren't, if you were still with Meisa, I don't think I’d be able to give him up. I wouldn't want to. I love him.”

 

“I love him too, and I'd only want the best for him. I'm so glad our son has no blood or relation to that witch, because that would have made everything so much worse. He's perfect, and you helped make him that way.” Aomine cupped Kise's cheek and brought him into another kiss, this time longer and more passionate than the other kiss they shared.

 

“God, I love you, Kise. I love you so much for all you've done for me.”

 

The blond blushed, “Even when I'm in the state I'm in? All grossly sweaty and halfway to death with exhaustion?”

 

“One hundred percent, yes. Even after you crushed all the bones in my hand to dust, I'd go through all of this with you again.”

 

“I feel like you're exaggerating, but I'll take it. I love you too.”

  
They both looked down at the now quiet and sleeping babe. “We love you, Shou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HELL. I'M SORRY I'M A FAILURE AS AN AUTHOR. REAL LIFE SUCKS.
> 
> But, umm, surprise? Here's this long awaited chapter. Just a tiny bit longer than usual with the newest addition, Aomine Shou!
> 
> We're reaching the end, my loves! I'm thinking next chapter will wrap everything up, and I'm pretty sure I'll be doing an epilogue as well. (Some of you have been *begging* me for a sex scene, I'll provide, but I need to brush off the skills to write it ;D)


End file.
